


The Loveliest of Lies

by Neverending_Rainbow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Because I hate them with the passion of a thousand burning suns, Gen, I've also cut out a lot of "Monokuma Shenanigans", M/M, Mystery, No Smut, No patience for that stuff, Prose for daily life and deadly life, Script format for class trials, Such as the bit where he pretends to be frozen, Suspense, The Monokubs have a minimal part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverending_Rainbow/pseuds/Neverending_Rainbow
Summary: In one world, Shuichi Saihara makes it to the end of the killing game and confronts the mastermind.In one world, Kaito Momota presses a button and crushes Kokichi Ouma in a hydraulic press.In one world, Kirumi Tojo drowns Ryoma Hoshi and throws his body to the fishes.================================================================In this world, Shuichi Saihara is the second victim of the killing game.In this world, with the untimely death of the Ultimate Detective, Kaito Momota and Kokichi Ouma are forced to team up to try to outsmart Monokuma and the Mastermind.In this world, things go very, very wrong for Kirumi Tojo.================================================================Kaito/Kokichi because I ship it.Russian translation by Tikhonya is now availablehere. Big thank you!
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 311
Kudos: 682
Collections: Bookless, Quality Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, THIS IS NOT A VR SIMULATION. WHEN CHARACTERS DIE, THEY DIE. 
> 
> Secondly, I have purposefully not read any “alternate killing game” V3 fanfics, only post game fics. If I happen to repeat the same story beats/plot twists as another author, it was not my intention.
> 
> Moving on…
> 
> This is the first time I’m writing some of these characters. I’ve had drafts of fic where I’ve written Kokichi POV and Kaito POV, but nothing concrete. 
> 
> So, if anyone is OOC, please call me out on it. 
> 
> I’m mainly writing this fic, because I wanted to read one like it, and when I couldn’t find it, I decided to write it myself. 
> 
> I love Shuichi (I meant it, he is my fave DR protagonist!), but he had to die for this AU to happen.
> 
> Title taken from a song from Over the Garden Wall.

Act One: The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men.

“You **can't** go back and **change the beginning** , but you can **start** where you are and **change** the ending”-C.S.Lewis

* * *

Maki heard a sharp knock on the door of her lab.

Sighing, she put down the knife that she had been polishing (which she had only been doing to occupy her mind), and answered the door.

It was Ryoma Hoshi.

He was sucking on a candy cigarette and was trying to appear nonchalant.

He didn’t fool her. She could see the dull hope in his eyes.

He wanted answers.

He wanted his motive video.

Somehow, he had found out that _she_ had it in her possession.

Maki sighed again.

Ryoma had her motive video underneath his right arm.

She needed it.

“You up for a trade?” He asked roughly, not bothering to state the obvious.

“Hoshi-san, it’s the middle of the night.” She said slowly.

“And? Everyone else has gone to sleep. No one else is around. Gonta finally stopped chasing them. They’re all exhausted.” He informed her.

Maki shut her eyes.

She knew that if she gave Ryoma his motive video, then his hope would be snuffed out and he would become suicidal.

Emotionally, The Ultimate Tennis Pro was on a knifes edge.

She didn’t know why she was hesitating. She should just swap videos with him and let him leave. It wouldn’t be _her_ fault if he killed himself.

“Look…I don’t want to show the others your motive video. I respect you Harukawa-san, even if your talent- your _real_ talent is a dangerous one. So, that’s why I’m giving you a choice.” Ryoma said suddenly.

Maki opened her eyes and scowled at him.

She found his fake respect annoying.

Ryoma didn’t care about her. He just wanted his motive video.

Ryoma gave her a desperate, pleading look.

Maki huffed.

She made a decision.

“Look, it’s too late to have this discussion now. Come to me tomorrow morning- before breakfast- and I’ll swap videos with you. I mean it.” She stated stiffly. 

Ryoma frowned.

“Harukawa-san…” He trailed off unsurely.

He didn’t know if he could trust her. Rightly so.

Ryoma was a smart person.

“Hoshi-san, everyone else is asleep, right?” Maki said.

“Yes.” Ryoma said.

“So, even if you wanted to, you couldn’t show my video to them. Not without waking them up and making a big fuss. Ergo, there’s no point in discussing this now. Get some sleep and we can swap videos tomorrow, okay?” She argued.

Ryoma continued frowning at her for a few moments, his brow furrowed in deep thought, before he relaxed and nodded.

“Fine. I respect your decision. I can wait a few more hours.” He agreed.

“Goodnight Harukawa-san.”

He turned and left.

Maki quietly shut her door and took a deep breath.

Peace and quiet.

Finally.

She would give Ryoma his damn video tomorrow, and then he wouldn’t be her problem anymore.

Hopefully, the others would help him.

She couldn’t.

* * *

Kirumi Tojo solemnly watched Ryoma Hoshi walk away from Maki’s lab. 

Everything was set up for her murder.

She had spent hours painstakingly putting it all together.

However, by not going to his lab, Ryoma had easily derailed her plans.

Out of all their classmates, she needed him specifically.

It was a cold, calculated, decision.

Ryoma was the most depressed.

She had been counting on his suicidal tendencies to make him an easy murder victim. He wouldn’t resist her and she would be able to kill him easily….

However, by talking to Maki Harukawa, he had somehow regained the will to live.

After setting up her murder, Kirumi had been tailing Ryoma all evening. All the way up to the Ultimate Child Cargiver’s lab.

The layout of the corridor had forced her to stay far away. So, she hadn’t been near enough to hear their conversation.

Ryoma had left the encounter full of _determination._

Too much determination for Kirumi to safely approach him.

He would have fought her off, or just run away. She knew he was speedy. She had seen him outrun Gonta.

It would’ve been a waste of her precious time.

So, there was no point in approaching him. She would just be giving herself away.

Kirumi bit her cheek.

She should wait, but she couldn’t afford to.

Her plan depended on certain events that had transpired that evening.

Chiefly, Gonta’s “Insect meet and greet”.

In the chaos, everyone had been scattered around the school for several hours.

Therefore, it would be extremely hard for anyone to prove their alibi.

So, she had to improvise; pick out another victim, carry out her plan, and hope for the best.

There were plenty to choose from…

She took a steadying breath

As much as she hated it, she _had_ to murder someone.

Her people…all of Japan were depending on her.

She remembered the first-class trial…

Shuichi had been a capable detective. He had worked out Kaede’s plan and even exposed her motivations. 

Reason and logic were his forte.

Valuable weapons that would be sorely missed in a future class trial.

She steeled herself.

She had a new target.

* * *

8 hours later-just after 8:30 AM. 

* * *

Kaito rang Shuichi’s doorbell.

No one answered.

He rang it again.

Still, no one answered.

Kaito frowned and pressed his ear against Shuichi’s door.

He couldn’t hear anything.

No snoring. No footsteps. No running water from the shower.

Nothing.

He rang the doorbell one last time, then stepped back and sighed.

 _Maybe Shuichi will respond to knocking?_ He thought desperately.

“Shuichi, you in there?” He called out, knocking loudly on the door.

“Everyone else has had breakfast. They’ve gone to the gym for Yumeno-sans’s magic show.” He added, knocking again.

He stopped and crossed his arms.

He didn’t know what to do.

His instincts told him that despite all of his knocking and ringing, Shuichi wasn’t in his dorm room.

After the events of the previous evening, Kaito was worried about his sidekick.

Something was wrong.

“Momota-san!” someone yelled.

Kaito whirled around.

It was Tsumugi. She was waving at him from the dorm entrance.

He quickly approached her.

“They sent me to get you. Yumeno-san is about to begin.” The bespectacled girl said.

“Oh? Everyone’s at the gym?” Kaito asked.

“Well, nearly everyone. Momota-san, what’s wrong?” Tsumugi asked quietly. She had noticed his concern.

“It’s Shuichi. I can’t find him. He’s not in his room.” Kaito told her.

Tsumugi widened her eyes.

“Oh. I don’t know where he is. Umm, why don’t we look for him after the magic show?” She suggested.

Kaito nodded.

They left the dorm together.

Outside, Kaito froze. He’d had an idea.

Tsumugi gave him a worried look.

“Shirogane-san, I’m just going to check the cafeteria quickly. Maybe Shuichi somehow got past me and went to get a late breakfast. He might not even know the magic show is about to begin. Tell the others I just need a few minutes.” Kaito said.

Tsumugi nodded.

“Sure, but please be quick. I don’t think Yumeno-san can wait much longer.” She said.

She smiled at him and went ahead. 

Kaito released a breath that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

Everything would be fine.

He would find Shuichi and take him to the gym.

He duly made his way to the cafeteria and entered it from the outside.

Unfortunately, Shuichi wasn’t there, but a very tired Kokichi Ouma was.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader had dark circles around his eyes and he was yawning profusely. 

He was sitting at farthest end of the table, eating a small piece of toast.

Kaito must’ve been quieter than he thought, because Kokichi flinched slightly when he announced his presence.

Kokichi plastered a goofy grin on his face and leapt up.

Leaving his toast behind, he hurtled towards him.

Kaito grimaced and braced himself.

Kokichi didn’t barrel into him. Instead, he stopped right in front of him and pointed at him accusingly. 

“Momota-chan!” Kokichi yelled. “What brings you here? I thought everyone else had left.”

“Ouma-san, I’m looking for Shuichi. He didn’t come to breakfast this morning and his room is empty. Yumeno-sansmagic show is about to begin and I don’t think he’d want to miss it.” Kaito revealed.

To his astonishment, Kokichi did a complete 180 in his mood.

The smaller boy frowned and stood up, drawing himself up to his full height.

“Are you sure that Saihara-chan wasn’t in his room?” He asked seriously.

“Yes. I even rang his doorbell three times-in fact, I tried everything. He’s not there.” Kaito said.

“It’s not like Saihara-chan to miss out on all the fun.” Kokichi said, his tone half-serious, half-joking.

Kaito stared at him. He had no idea how to read the other boy, which was infuriating and annoying, but now wasn’t the time to get caught up on that.

Shuichi was missing. And Kokichi _seemed_ to agree with him that it was serious.

More serious than just shrugging it off as Tsumugi had.

“No, it’s not like him at all. Something’s wrong.” Kaito agreed.

Kokichi opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Kirumi entered the room from the interior entrance and walked up to them.

“Yumeno-san is about to begin her performance. She does not want anyone to miss it.” The Ultimate Maid informed them.

“Thanks mom!” Kokichi said loudly.

He was grinning like a child. His seriousness had vanished.

Kokichi ran back to his toast and hurriedly ate it, before he returned with the empty plate and thrust it at Kirumi.

She took it without complaint, but Kaito noticed that her movements seemed a bit stiff. Almost as if she hadn’t wanted to take it.

“See you both at the gym!” Kokichi yelled and ran off, leaving him and Kirumi alone.

“Tojo-san, have you seen Shuichi?” Kaito said, deciding there was no harm in asking her before he left.

Kirumi went still, but there was no change in her facial expression.

“I haven’t Momota-san. I’m sure that he’ll turn up soon. Go the gym. You can look for him after the show.” She said slowly.

She took a deep breath and smiled at him warmly.

“I’m sure that he’s fine. Get going. I’ll be there in a moment.”

Kaito returned her smile. He found her strong presence reassuring.

“You’re right. He probably just went looking for clues.” He said, feeling relieved.

He left the cafeteria and made his way to the gym.

Everyone else was there, aside from Shuichi, Ryoma, and Maki.

 _Maki must still be in her lab. And Ryoma…well, he’s been hiding away in his room a lot. He really wants his motive video. He’s probably still looking for it._ Kaito thought as he went to sit down with the rest of his class.

Kaito didn’t know who to sit with. He had planned on sitting with Shuichi…but as the detective wasn’t there, he settled for perching on the edge of the group. He greeted everyone with a wave and a smile.

Most of his classmates ignored him, but Gonta flashed him an apologetic smile and awkwardly waved back. He looked very guilty.

Kaito gave him a nervous smile and looked away.

The big guy had given everyone a serious run around the night before.

Kaito himself had been forced to hide in various bathrooms all night, only narrowly avoiding capture. 

It was almost midnight when he had ventured out and realised the Ultimate Entomologist had stopped chasing everyone. He had run back to his dorm room and locked the door behind him.

Falling asleep had been surprisingly easy. He had been too exhausted to avoid the call of the sleeping world.

He looked at the stage.

There was a large glass tank with a timer and a red curtain. On the left, there was a ladder, while on the right, there was small staircase.

Above it, a smaller glass tank was suspended from the ceiling. It was teeming with piranhas. 

He looked up at them and shivered. He could feel their beady little eyes watching him.

Suddenly, Kokichi appeared out of nowhere and sat down next to him. _Right_ next to him in fact.

Kaito blinked and scooted away, unconsciously giving the other boy more space.

Kokichi smirked at him, but didn’t say anything.

“Attention everyone! The Amazing Himiko is ready to astound you all! Thank Atua!” Angie suddenly announced. She’d appeared from behind the glass tank. 

Everyone clapped.

Himiko walked out and stood next to Angie. Despite wearing her usual lazy facial expression, she was radiating nervousness and was sweating profusely.

“Today I will be performing the Extreme Water Magic, Underwater Escape Act. It’s a very difficult feat of magic.” She shouted.

“In order t-to raise the stakes, I have a time limit of exactly one minute to use my magic to fight off and escape the deadly fish.” She continued, her voice finally wavering a little.

“Piranhas! Yumeno-chan, that’s too dangerous.” Tenko argued , rather predictably.

“Don’t worry, I have my magic.” Himiko countered.

“Yumeno-chan…” Tenko trailed off.

“Chabashira-san, Atua is watching over her. There’s nothing to worry about.” Angie said quickly.

Tenko glared at her, but backed down. She was crying.

“Are you ready, Yumeno-chan?” Angie asked the Ultimate Magician.

Himiko nodded and climbed up the steps.

“When the timer starts, The Amazing Himiko will jump into the water tank. Then her lovely assistant-me! - will draw the curtain close and release the deadly Piranhas! Please clap for her everyone!” Angie shouted.

More clapping.

Kaito was totally transfixed by the performance.

He had forgotten everything else.

Although he was usually deathly afraid of the supernatural, he wasn’t afraid of Himiko’s magic trick. As much as the magician liked to boast that her magic was real, he knew it was staged.

However, even he was in suspense. He didn’t know how she would escape the glass tank.

“Yumeno-chan, please be okay!” Tenko blurted out.

“Even I can see that Yumeno-san is nervous.” Kirumi said, a concerned edge to her voice.

“Don’t worry everyone, if Yumeno-chan is gobbled up by the piranhas, it’ll still be amazing!” Kokichi said curtly.

Everyone glared at him. Even Himiko lazily glared on him.

“Don’t say that.” Tenko muttered.

Angie clapped loudly, getting everyone’s attention.

“Please be quiet! The Amazing Himiko is finally ready to perform! Don’t distract her.” She instructed.

The whole audience fell silent. Even Tenko. Although, she didn’t look too happy about things.

“Here I go! The timer will start as soon as I hit the water.” Himiko yelled.

She took a deep breath and jumped into the tank, causing a loud splash!

Her small form was warped by the thick glass.

The timer started counting down.

1:00

Angie let ten second pass.

0:50

Angie shut the curtain and then pulled a rope.

0:40

The piranhas were released in a loose clump. They hit the water one at a time. 

0:35

It had only been twenty-five seconds, but Kaito felt as if he had been sitting there for ages. 

Everyone was enraptured by the timer; watching it tick down. Second by second. 

0:30

“Gonta starting to worry about Yumeno-chan.” The Ultimate Entomologist suddenly said.

He got up. He was fidgeting with the straps of his bug case.

“There’s no need to be worried. As I said, Atua is watching over her. Please sit down, Gokuahara-san.” Angie gently lectured him.

0:25

Gonta sat back down, then immediately got up again. He looked determined.

“Gokuhara-san, please sit down. You’ll ruin the performance.” Kirumi said strongly.

She frowned disapprovingly at him.

“He’s right! Yumeno-chan still hasn’t appeared. She could be hurt!” Tenko said. She sprang to her feet. 

“Fight. Fight.” Kokichi egged them on.

No one paid him any attention. They were either looking worriedly at the stage or at Gonta and Tenko.

0:15

Gonta ran towards the stage, closely followed by Tenko.

Angie tried to stop them, but they shoved her aside and climbed up the stairs.

Both of them peered worriedly into the water.

0:05

“I don’t see her!” Tenko said.

“Yumeno-chan!” Gonta yelled Himiko’s name. He started looking all over the stage.

Angie hurriedly tore the curtain back.

“You see! She’s not there! Her magic worked!” She said.

“Where is she?!” Tenko yelled.

“I’m here!” Himiko abruptly announced.

Everyone looked to the right.

The Ultimate Magician had appeared from back stage.

She grinned at them lazily, the _barest_ hint of smugness in her expression.

Kaito was the first to clap. He wanted to distract everyone from Tenko and Gonta’s actions.

The rest of the class quickly followed suit. Even Tenko and Gonta.

They leapt down from the glass tank.

Tenko bustled up to Himiko and started both chiding her and praising her.

Himiko shrugged and walked past her, ignoring her attention.

“Nyeh, I hope everyone believes in my magic now.” She said. “And Atua.” She turned to Angie and widened her grin a little.

Angie preened.

“That was amazing Yumeno-san. You performed quite the death-defying feat. Kukuku.” Korekiyo said and chuckled, glossing over Himiko’s praise of Atua.

“I-I can’t believe you pulled that off.” Tsumugi joined in.

“Yeah. You-you’d better not do it again.” Miu admitted. She was blushing weirdly.

“I want to learn magic. Maybe it’ll make me more human.” Kiibo said.

“We should do this again. I mean, Yumeno-san should show us more of her amazing magic. It really lifted our spirits and brought us together.” Kaito suggested.

Everyone voiced their agreement.

Except one.

“Psh. You guys know that this is all fake right.” Kokichi countered.

He was grinning smugly.

“My magic is real! I just proved it was real.” Himiko said and pouted.

“Yeah, yeah. See you guys around. I have more important things to worry about than Yumeno-chan’s tricks.” Kokichidismissed her. 

Angie whispered something to Himiko, and the younger girl nodded and turned away.

Kokichi got up to leave, but Tenko blocked him.

“Apologise to Yumeno-chan. How dare you insult her after her amazing performance” She said venomously.

Kokichi rolled his eyes.

“Chabashira-chan, Yumeno-chan doesn’t even care about you. You have no right getting angry on her behalf.” He said pointedly and looked at Himiko.

Tenko followed his gaze and her face fell when she saw that Himiko wasn’t even looking at her. The younger girl was too busy talking to Angie.

“Now, I need to go look for my beloved Saihara-chan!” Kokichi said unexpectedly, and grinned at Kaito.

Kaito’s heart skipped a beat.

He had forgotten all about his sidekick. Himiko’s performance had distracted him.

The rest of the class blinked wildly and looked around. They hadn’t even noticed Shuichi’s absence.

“Kokichi- “Kaito started, only to swear when he saw that the other boy was gone.

Kokichi had slipped away while everyone was distracted.

Kaito got up and ran after him, oblivious to everyone and everything else.

The hallway was deserted.

Kaito swore again.

Kokichi could be anywhere. The school was massive.

The gym door opened behind him.

It was Kirumi.

“Did you see where he went?” She asked.

Kaito shook his head.

Kirumi sighed.

“I will look for him.” She said. “Go and help the others dismantle the stage.”

Then she grunted in pain and grabbed her left side.

“Tojo-san, you all right?” Kaito asked. He had never seen her slip up before.

“I’m fine.” Kirumi deferred. She had put her professional mask back on. 

Kaito sensed it was a lie.

Kirumi was still holding her left side.

In fact, she was _pressing_ down on it.

Noticing his stare, Kirumi sighed.

“I’ll look in the bathrooms.” She said quickly, then walked past him. 

She moved slowly, almost limping.

Kaito frowned. Something was definitely wrong with her.

He didn’t go back to the gym.

Instead, he went upstairs. To the third floor.

He wanted to ask Maki if she had seen Shuichi.

However, he stopped when he saw that the door to Ryoma’s lab was wide open.

He peered inside, just in time to see Kokichi disappear into the bathroom on the right. 

Narrowing his eyes, Kaito followed him.

He walked slowly, footstep by footstep. He had to be quiet. 

Kokichi was searching the bathroom. He had opened the windows and was shifting through the stalls with a determined expression.

“Ouma-san?” Kaito beckoned.

Kokichi jumped.

“Quit sneaking up on me.” He snapped, turning to glare at him.

“What are you doing?” Kaito pressed.

Kokichi laughed bitterly.

“I’m looking for a body.” He said.

Kaito frowned.

“Who- oh.” He muttered.

 _No. It can’t be._ He thought.

Then, as if fate itself was mocking them, the nearby speakers emitted a familiar and much-dreaded noise.

_-ping pong pang pong-_

“A body has been discovered. Everyone, please gather in the Ultimate Magicians lab!” Monokuma cheerfully announced.

Kokichi’s face fell and he stared at the floor. He was grimacing.

Then he looked up and smiled blandly at him.

They left the room together.

When they reached Himiko’s lab, Kokichi didn’t hesitate and ran inside.

Kaito found himself stuck outside. He was paralyzed with fear.

He knew what awaited him within, but he didn’t want to believe it.

After a few moments, he forced himself onwards.

Everyone else -bar Maki- was already there.

They were crowded together on the far side of Himiko’s lab.

Kaito barely registered their reactions. 

Most of them were crying and Tenko was hugging Himiko. That was all he noticed as he stumbled through the room.

He shoved his way through the crowd. His classmates didn’t resist. They budged aside easily.

A moment later, he wished that he had stayed back.

Because he found himself looking into the very dead eyes of Shuichi Saihara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overwhelmed by the response to this fic! I have written up to chapter 5!
> 
> I have decided to go with a script format for the trials. I tried writing it out in prose format, but I got confused quickly. I wanted to integrate the Nonstop Debates and some other minigames into it, and it was much easier with script. 
> 
> I read it over and I think its easy to read as well. And there's an in story reason for it. 
> 
> I also found a quote for this fic! I love finding quotes for my stories!
> 
> Also, I had a pronoun list open as I was correcting this (and writing future chapters). So, hopefully I got the pronoun use right! The only bit I changed was that Kaito isn't calling Maki by her first name yet, they don't have the closeness they did in canon.

“You **can't** go back and **change the beginning** , but you can **start** where you are and **change** the ending”-C.S.Lewis

* * *

Kokichi felt numb.

His beloved Saihara-chan was dead.

The detective’s body was floating in Himiko’s spare water tank. It didn’t have much water in it. It was only about half full.

 _Maybe Yumeno-chan was using it as practice for her magic trick?_ He thought distantly.

He shook his head and studied Shuichi’s body.

He had been stabbed a fair number of times; there was a particularly large wound in his chest. The water was tinged pink.

His face was also oddly puffy…

Kokichi took a closer look, unable to help himself, and immediately winced.

It was hard to see through the thick glass, but Shuichi was covered in bruises.

In addition to the stabbing, Shuichi’s murderer had also beaten the crap out of him.

Kokichi heard a choking sound and then someone falling to their knees, but didn’t look away.

He didn’t need to see Kaito Momota’s pain. He felt the same way.

Kokichi knew that his mask had slipped. He didn’t care.

For a moment, just for a single moment, he could properly mourn Shuichi.

Everyone else was too shocked to notice his slip up anyway.

The thing was…Kokichi was surprised. And he hated it.

He had expected Ryoma to turn up dead, not Shuichi.

It just didn’t add up.

Shuichi hadn’t meant to die.

Kokichi teared up and pouted absurdly, readying himself for another performance.

“UWAAAAAH! WHY!? MY BELOVED SAIHARA-CHAN IS DEEAAAAADDD!” He cried, mustering an impressive amount of crocodile tears.

“Shut up Ouma.” Ryoma snapped.

“Okay.” Kokichi said, immediately stopping.

Several of his classmates glared at him.

Kokichi smirked back.

Good. He had to keep everyone at an arm’s length.

“Why did this happen?” Kaito muttered lowly.

His bitter voice cut through the tense silence.

It even rattled Kokichi a little bit.

The Ultimate Astronaut sounded dead. It was quite a sharp contrast to his usual mood.

“Who did this? Who murdered my sidekick?!” Kaito suddenly screamed. He leapt to his feet and glowered at everyone.

He was crying and shaking. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and dripping on to the carpet.

“M-momota-kun, calm down.” Tsumugi suggested timidly.

She reached out to him.

Kaito slapped her hand away and stumbled back.

“No! I won’t…because I-I let this happen. This is my fault. I didn’t stay with Shuichi last night.” He rambled.

Kokichi supressed the urge to roll his eyes. It was just like Kaito to needlessly blame himself.

He didn’t disparage Kaito’s conduct, but in a killing game, breaking down was useless.

“Momota-chan, leave the room. Go and cool off.” Kokichi demanded, letting some of his annoyance show.

Kaito’s eyes narrowed into slits.

He opened his mouth to argue, then snapped it shut.

Without looking at anyone, he rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The others watched him go with a mixture of grief and concern. Even Miu and Angie.

Someone cackled behind them.

They all turned around.

“My oh my! How unexpected! The Ultimate Detective has bitten the dust!” Monokuma chortled.

 _So, he didn’t expect this as well. Does this mean that the masterminds plan went off the rails?_ Kokichi thought, plastering a massive grin on to his face.

The surviving Monokubs appeared.

Monophanie puked when she saw Shuichi’s body. Monodam stayed silent. Monosuke adjusted his glasses and stayed silent.

In contrast, Monotaro was aghast.

“Nooooooo! Not the Ultimate Detective! He was my favourite!” He complained.

“Quiet Monotaro. Don’t ruin the moment.” Monosuke scolded his brother.

“Shut it kids. I need to brief the surviving students. Get outta here.” Monokuma yelled abusively at his children.

The Monokubs yelped and ran away.

“Riiiight. You guys know the drill. One of you guys murdered Shuichi and became the blackened. In a few hours, the class trial will begin.” Monokuma outlined.

“What about our motive videos?” Korekiyo asked. He sounded eerily calm.

“Oh. You can do whatever you want with them. They’ve accomplished their goal.” Monokuma said lazily, waving a paw.

“So, we can finally watch all of them?” Kokichi shouted excitedly, feigning happiness.

“Excellent idea! Maybe I won’t even need to provide another motive. It’s such a pain to think up new and interesting motives to provoke you guys into slaughtering one another. I mean, this one really hit Saihara hard. It could do good for another.” Monokuma quipped.

“Shut up!” Tenko abruptly proclaimed.

“Even if Saihara-san was a degenerate male- and he was the least degenerate male here- he didn’t deserve this.”

She stepped forward and glared at Monokuma. She was crying.

“Saihara-kun was Gonta’s friend! Don’t you dare make fun of him!” Gonta backed her up.

Monokuma pouted at them.

“Woah, you guys are fired up. It kinda makes me nervous. I hope you bring this passion into the class trial…” He trailed off uncertainly.

He cackled and put his paws to his mouth.

“I mean, you’re really gonna need it. Saihara-kun was the one who did all the work in the first class trial. What on earth are you gonna do without him? I have a feeling the blackened is celebrating” He said smarmily.

The room descended into an uncomfortable silence as everyone realised that he was right.

Kokichi kept his smile up.

“We- we have to try!” Kiibo said, pathetically trying to rally everyone together.

“What would be the point? Saihara was the Ultimate Detective. None of you idiots are as sharp as him- as he was.” Miusaid dejectedly.

Kiibo froze, stunned that the Ultimate Inventor was disparaging _him._

“Everyone, Atua has spoken to me. Kiibo is right. We need to work together and solve Saihara’s murder. Only then will we be at peace.” Angie suddenly advised. She had her arms clasped in a serene prayer.

“Oh yeah? Your imaginary God is giving us a lecture now?” Miu retorted.

“Atua isn’t imaginary. Angie’s right. He’s showing us the way. So, we gotta investigate.” Himiko piped up, managing a lazy smile.

“Yumeno-chan is enlightened. All of you can learn from her.” Angie beamed.

“Even if I don’t believe in Angie’s god, investigating seems a prescient course of action. If we don’t, we won’t be prepared for the class trial. And ergo, we will all die if we can’t find the killer.” Korekiyo pointed out.

“Yes. One of us is the blackened. We need to flush them out and convict them.” Kirumi said slowly. She seemed sad.

“I’ll help in any way I can!” Kiibo vowed.

“Gonta will as well!” Gonta roared.

Only Ryoma remained silent, dejectedly observing everyone’s enthusiasm.

Monokuma grinned mockingly at them.

 _And with that, the killing game continues._ Kokichi thought, eyeing his classmates warily.

He cocked his head.

 _I was counting on Saihara-chan to handle class trials and keep everyone in line. He would take all the attention, while I would keep my head down and try to find a way to end this fucking game. With him gone…these idiots will be easily swayed by the blackened and miss valuable clues. I have to step up and investigate, to stop the killing game from ending too soon._ He realised sombrely.

“I’ll help as well. I need to avenge my beloved Saihara-chan.” He yelled.

Everyone looked at him with abject surprise. They hadn’t expected his announcement.

 _My classmates don’t like me. I’m going to need an ally of some kind. Someone who can make them listen to me._ Kokichi reflected distastefully.

He hated relying on others…

No.

He didn’t have to rely on anyone.

He just needed someone to lie to…someone he could _pretend_ to rely on.

For that, there was only one person he could use.

“Monokuma, can I ask you to wait a moment before you hand out the Monokuma file?” He said softly, making sure his voice was as smooth as velvet.

“Sure. Do you need to go to the bathroom?” The bear mocked him.

“No. I think it would be best if we were all gathered here together before the investigation started. Momota-chan and Harukawa-chan aren’t here.” Kokichi said, feigning nonchalance.

“Hmmm. That does make sense. It is more dramatic if everyone starts investigating together. All right, as long as you’re quick.” Monokuma conceded.

“Good. All right everyone, I’m going to get Momota-chan.” Kokichi shouted.

He hurried out of the room before anyone could try to stop him.

* * *

A few minutes earlier.

* * *

Kaito stumbled away from Himiko’s lab.

He...he had let his dear sidekick down.

It was all his fault.

Last night, he had abandoned Shuichi and fled. And after that, the detective had been brutally murdered.

Fighting back tears, he angrily wiped his eyes with a sleeve and headed for the stairs.

He had to do something. Talk to _somebody._

He couldn’t go back to Himiko’s lab.

He wasn’t ready to face _it_ yet.

It meant that there was only one person he could talk to.

Maki.

He quickened his pace.

A minute later, he reached Maki’s lab and knocked desperately on the door.

After a moment’s pause, she opened it.

Her expression was neutral. She didn’t react to his tears.

“Momota, I don’t want to join the investigation. Go and help Saihara.” She said blithely.

Kaito took a deep breath, almost choking on the weight of his tears.

She didn’t know.

“Harukawa, Shuichi is _dead._ H-he’s been murdered.” He blurted out.

Maki gave him a suspicious look.

She thought he was joking.

“I-I’m not kidding. He was just- his corpse was found floating in the water tank in Yumeno’s lab.” Kaito said slowly.

Maki widened her eyes.

She took a deep breath.

“Right. What do you want me to do? Shouldn’t you be with the others? Don’t you see me as a suspect?” She said.

“I don’t. I-I wanted to ask you about last night- you were in your lab all night. Did you see anything?” He demanded, almost pleading.

“I only saw one person; Hoshi. We talked a bit and then he left. I can’t give you any more information.” She said.

“What time?” Kaito pressed.

“It was sometime past eleven. I don’t know the exact time.” She supplied.

Kaito deflated.

He looked at the floor, unable to meet Maki’s stony gaze.

“Momota-san, go and join the others. I can’t help you.” Maki said coldly. She sounded annoyed.

Kaito balled his hands into fists.

He liked Maki, and he knew that she was burying her emotions.

He had wanted to befriend her and Shuichi and get her to come out of her shell.

However, with Shuichi’s death, he just didn’t see the point anymore.

He had lost all of his spirit.

“MOMOTA-CHAN!” An annoying voice screamed his name.

Maki glared behind him.

Kokichi came running up to them.

He pounced onto Kaito and gave him a big hug.

Kaito was too shocked to push him away.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader stood back and gave him a massive grin.

 _How can he be happy? At a time like this._ Kaito thought listlessly.

“What do you want Ouma?” Maki seethed.

“Nothing with you. I _need_ to speak with Momota-chan _.”_ Kokichi said smoothly.

Maki looked at him, then back at Kokichi.

“I think Momota would like to be left alone.” She said diplomatically.

Kokichi’s face went blank.

“I know, Harukawa-chan, but Saihara-chan is dead and we have a class trial in a few hours. I need Momota-chan’s help.” He revealed.

That got Kaito’s attention.

“What?” Kaito muttered.

Kokichi perked up.

“Momota-chan, the investigation is about to start! I want you to help me avenge Saihara-chan, by helping me find and condemn his killer.” He said.

“W-what?” Kaito repeated.

“Come on! Chop, chop. Monokuma said we had to be quick.” Kokichi said softly.

Kokichi grabbed his arm and gently tugged on it.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Harukawa-chan, you can come with us if you want.” Kokichi said.

Maki glared at him.

“I decline. You don’t need me. Go and investigate by yourselves. I’ll see you at the class trial.” She said pointedly.

She turned around and entered her lab, leaving him alone with Kokichi.

“I had a feeling that she wouldn’t want to come. Hooray! I have Momota-chan all to myself.” Kokichi cheered.

He pulled on Kaito’s arm again and started leading him away from Maki’s lab when he didn’t resist his grip.

Kaito didn’t have the heart to stop him.

“Momota-chan, pull yourself together. What I said back there, I meant it. I _need_ your help to investigate. With Saihara-chan gone…we need to up our game” Kokichi advised.

The smaller boy gave him a half pleading, half serious look.

Kaito blinked at him.

No tears fell from his eyes.

He had stopped crying.

“Okay. I’ll help you.” He whispered.

“Great!” Kokichi hummed, and continued leading him on.

When they reached the first floor, Kaito stopped.

“Momota-chan?” Kokichi questioned.

Kaito took a shuddering breath.

“Just give me a moment.” He said.

Kokichi smiled brightly at him.

Then he gently squeezed his arm.

Kaito frowned at him.

Kokichi was still smiling.

“It’s been a moment Momota-chan!” He chirruped and resumed his arm pulling.

When they finally reached Himiko’s lab, Kaito removed his arm from Kokichi’s hold.

Kokich pouted, but didn’t say anything.

“It’s time.” Kaito said.

Kokichi sobered up.

“It’s time.” He agreed.

They entered Himiko’s lab together.

Everyone else was still there.

Someone had removed Shuichi’s body from the water tank. It had been laid down on the floor next to it.

Gonta was dripping wet, so Kaito knew it had been him.

Kiibo was the first person to notice their arrival.

“Momota-kun! Are you okay?” The robot asked.

The others clued in and began crowding around him and Kokichi.

Kaito smiled wanly.

“I’m okay, but thank Ouma. If he hadn’t dragged me here, I wouldn’t have come.” He said.

“Finally, that fucker finally did something useful.” Miu sniped.

“Shut up skank.” Kokichi teased.

Miu wilted and backed down.

“Can we please stop fooling around?” Ryoma said stormily.

“Atua says that it’s time to investigate.” Angie approved.

“Y-yeah.” Kaito muttered.

“About damn time. I’ve given you guys more than enough leeway. If I let you waste any more time, people might start thinking that I’ve gone soft.” Monokuma said.

Kaito swallowed.

Maybe he wasn’t ready-

“Nishishi. Then get on with it! Give us the second Monokuma file!” Kokichi jokingly berated the bear.

Monokuma grinned demonically at him.

“At least _someone_ is excited for the class trial! All right, here is it! The Monokuma file!” The bear announced, producing the file from under his fur.

Kokichi eagerly grabbed it from him.

“Hey, hey! Don’t grab things from your headmaster!” The bear chided.

“We need to investigate. You don’t want the trial to be too boring, do you?” Kokichi challenged.

“Fair enough. Without Saihara, you guys will probably fail anyway. Now, I’m off. I need to get the trial room ready.” Monokuma said.

He vanished.

Kaito bit his lip.

 _Shuichi led the trials…Kokichi is right! We have to do our best! Shuichi wouldn’t want us to fail! He would want us to solve his murder and keep living!_ He decided.

“Don’t lose hope everyone! We’re gonna do our best and avenge Shuichi!” He declared, trying to summon some of his lost courage.

“You should never lose hope.” Kiibo agreed.

“Kukuku. Very well.” Korekiyo said strangely.

“Atua is with us.” Angie said.

Kokichi ran up to Kaito and smiled at him childishly.

“You ready Momota-chan?” He said brightly.

Kaito nodded.

He turned to Shuichi’s body.

 _Sidekick…I’ll avenge you._ He promised.

[INVESTIGATE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howzat?
> 
> Hope everyone is in IC.
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos/whatever!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at a full Kokichi POV!
> 
> Sorry for the late update, but I wanted to finish the class trial before editing this. I am up to ch8. 
> 
> Also, as no one brought it up, I am definitely going with a script format for the trials. An example:
> 
> Monokuma: [shocked expression] Woah! A script format! How unexpected. 
> 
> [He chuckles darkly.]
> 
> Kokichi: [he smirks] I think the author is a hack. 
> 
> Just giving a second warning.

Kokichi cleared his throat and read the Monokuma file out loud.

“  The victim is the Ultimate Detecive, Shuichi Saihara. The victim’s body was discovered in the Ultimate Magician’s Lab. The cause of death was blood loss. He in the chest. The victim also suffered extensive bruising, several shallow stab wounds, and cuts along his arms. ”

[Truth bullet added: Monokuma File 2]

“There’s no time of death.” Kaito pointed out. “So, it could’ve happened at any time. It…it could’ve happened this morning.” His voice was full of shame and self-loathing.

Kokichi shook his head.

“I highly doubt that Momota-chan. No one saw him. I bet he’s been dead for hours. And I think that Yumeno-chan and Chabashira-chan checked the lab before the performance this morning and they didn’t find his body. The curtains were drawn up. Saihara-chan’s body was purposefully hidden.” He said, pointing at the red curtain next to the water tank.

“That makes sense.” Kaito mumbled. He looked at their classmates.

They were just standing there, awkwardly watching them.

They didn’t know what to do.

“Umm…Shuichi wouldn’t have wanted everyone to stay together. We should split up and cover more ground, but we shouldn’t be alone. Choose an investigation partner and head off.” Kaito said slowly.

Kokichi blinked. He quickly pulled himself together and smiled goofily at Kaito.

“Uwah! Momota-chan actually had a good idea. I volunteer to be _your_ investigation partner.” He cheered.

He turned to the others.

“I want Gonta and Chabashira-chan to stay here and guard the crime scene. And Yonaga-chan and Yumeno-chanshould also stay here! I wanna interrogate them. The rest of you can scatter. Momota-chan and I will come and find you after we’ve finished here.” He said, making sure his tone was overtly rude and demanding.

In response, his classmates either frowned or shook their heads, refusing to listen to him.

They had been receptive to Kaito, but weren’t receptive to him.

“Hey! Who says you can boss us around?” Miu complained.

“Go and choke on a dick, Iruma-chan. I want to investigate without your annoying stink.” Kokichi insulted her.

“Choke…dick…Stink…?” Miu mumbled. She was blushing profusely.

“Everyone, just listen to Momota and Ouma. We’re running out of time and we need to get on with it.” Ryoma suddenly snapped. He sounded angry and tired.

“Hoshi-kun…are you okay?” Tsumugi asked.

Ryoma waved her off.

“I’m fine. I just want to get this over with.” He said.

“Same here. I am deeply saddened by Saihara-kun’s passing, but the sooner we solve his case and find the blackened, the sooner we can return to living our lives.” Kirumi concurred.

Ryoma chuckled darkly, but didn’t say anything else.

“Yeah. Listen to Ouma. Go and investigate.” Kaito mumbled.

The others reluctantly agreed.

Kokichi’s grin grew.

“Miu and Kiibo should investigate the gym! Atua tells me that Miu wants to investigate there!” Angie suggested.

“W-what!?” Miu balked.

“I agree. I want to investigate with Iruma-san.” Kiibo said, a light blush on his cheeks.

Miu blush deepened and she nodded eagerly. They left together.

The others argued a bit, sorting out who would investigate with who, and then quickly left the room.

“Gonta will do whatever he can to help!” Gonta yelled, baring his fists.

“Y-yeah. If Yumeno-san needs anything…I’m here.” Tenko squeaked and looked longingly at Himiko.

The Ultimate Magician was back with Angie. They were discussing something in hushed tones.

Kokichi turned to Kaito.

The Ultimate Astronaut had fallen silent and was staring at Shuichi’s beaten up corpse with an odd expression.

He looked ill. Not like he was going to vomit, but like he still couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Kokichi could relate to that.

Shuichi was the leader, the investigator, not them. They were poor substitutes for the Ultimate Detective.

But he was dead…and so here they were, investigating his murder together.

He slowly approached Kaito and coughed to get his attention.

Kaito looked at him expectantly, a bit of colour returning to his cheeks.

“I’ll investigate Saihara-chan’s body. You look around the lab.” Kokichi directed.

He kept his bossy tone up, but made it slightly, _slightly,_ softer than beforehand.

Kaito nodded and went to the opposite side of the room. He seemed relieved.

Kokichi immediately kneeled and started studying Shuichi’s body.

The Monokuma file was mainly right. It described Shuichi’s injuries perfectly.

However, what really interested Kokichi was a large graze along Shuichi’s right palm.

It told him that at some point, Shuichi had tried grasping a sword or knife by the blade and had injured his hand. It must’ve been a rather blunt one as the wound wasn’t that deep.

He also studied the cuts along Shuichi’s arms.

He immediately knew what they were.

_Defensive wounds. Saihara-chan tried to fend off his attacker, but he lost the battle._ Kokichi realised.

He then briefly looked at the stab wound in Shuich’s chest.

It was quite large and gaping…and crude. Almost as if it’d been a desperate act.

There was nothing else of any note on Shuichi’s body.

And…well, he just didn’t want to look at it anymore.

So, he moved on to the three items that had been found in the tank with the detective’s body.

The first one was pretty interesting; it was a tiny piece of black cloth.

It seemed familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite place it.

A lot of his classmates wore black clothing. He would have to wait for an opportunity to compare it.

It was too thin and flexible to have come from Shuichi’s thick uniform. So, it had presumably came from his attacker.

_Or it could be a misdirection._ Kokichi mused.

[Truth bullet added: Black cloth]

The second one was also pretty interesting.

A pair of handcuffs.

Kokichi knew where they had come from.

Ryoma’s lab.

[Truth bullet added: Handcuffs]

The third item was the most significant.

It was a large, blunt sword that was pretty beaten up.

Kokichi guessed that it had hit a hard surface, something that had deflected it.

There was no blood on it. The water had washed it off.

However, Kokichi would bet money that it was the blade that had given Shuichi his odd graze.

[Truth bullet added: Blunt sword]

He got up. There was nothing left.

“Ouma, you done?” Kaito called out uncertainly. “I’ve umm…. I’ve found a few clues.”

Kokichi gave Kaito a beaming smile. He almost meant it.

Kaito swallowed and stared at him with wide eyes, still confused by his motives.

Good.

“Yup. Tell me everything Momota-chan.” Kokichi said lightly.

“Follow me. It’s easier if I just show you.” Kaito said, and led him into the main room.

Kaito stopped in the middle and pointed at the carpet.

“There’s blood on it. Not much, but it’s spread around pretty evenly.” He said minutely.

Sure enough, there were streaks of blood all around the centre of the carpet.

They weren’t that big, but they were all pretty consistent with one another.

[Truth bullet added: Bloodstains in Himiko’s lab]

_More evidence of a struggle._ Kokichi reflected.

He looked back at the side room.

It was completely clean. He hadn’t seen any blood there.

_Someone’s cleaned up._ He thought, then frowned.

Something didn’t add up.

“Ouma?” Kaito questioned.

“Hmm?” Kokichi hummed.

“Do you have an idea?” Kaito asked.

“Nope. I’m completely in the dark. This crime stumps me.” Kokichi lied easily.

Kaito glared at him.

Kokichi sighed.

“I have _some_ ideas Momota-chan, but nothing concrete.” He admitted wearily.

Kaito nodded slowly and looked away. He didn’t press him for answers.

Kokichi grinned again.

It was so easy to fool people.

But it was a benevolent lie. If he had told Kaito who his main suspect was, the Ultimate Astronaut would’ve probably run off and confronted them.

No. It was best for him to keep his suspicions to himself, at least until the class trial.

For Kaito’s own good.

“What else?” Kokichi said.

Kaito led him over to the Iron Maiden.

“It also has blood on it. And a sword is missing.” He revealed.

Kokichi peered closely at the insides.

There were a few blood drops on the floor of the device.

More importantly, he knew where the missing sword was.

[Truth bullet added: Iron Maiden]

“That makes sense. The missing sword ended up in the tank with Saihara-chan.” Kokichi said.

“It did?” Kaito quizzed.

“Yup. I think Saihara-chan used it to defend himself.” Kokichi outlined.

He could give Kaito _titbits_ of the truth. Enough to keep his co-operation.

“What makes you think that?” Kaito said.

“He has a large graze on his right hand. It fits the general shape of the blade. I think that Saihara-chan grabbed it- “

Kokichi went ahead and lightly gripped one of the swords in the Iron Maiden, pretending to fumble with it.

“- and tried to loosen it and yank it out. He was desperate. Someone lured him here and attacked him.”

Kaito briefly gasped, before he quickly recovered and nodded.

Kokichi couldn’t help but preen a _little_.

“You’re very observant Ouma.” Kaito said.

“Well…I have to be.” Kokichi said cryptically, keeping his grin up.

Kaito narrowed his eyes.

Kokichi waggled his eyebrows playfully at the taller teen, pretending to just be fooling around.

“Do you want to question Yumeno and Yonaga now?” Kaito said. He sounded annoyed.

“One second. I wanna test something.” Kokichi mumbled.

He wanted to check something in the Iron Maiden.

Pushing down on the swords one by one, he found that all of them retracted.

By chance, Shuichi had yanked out the only real blade.

Kaito eyed him warily.

“Right. All done. Let’s question Yumeno-chan and Yonaga-san.” Kokichi chirruped.

Across the room, they found Angie and Himiko in prayer.

They were sitting cross-legged by the door.

Angie had a deeply peaceful expression on, as did Himiko, although it was far lazier. She was drooling.

“Hey! Hey! We’re ready to interrogate you!” Kokichi yelled loudly at them.

“Ouma! Don’t be so loud.” Kaito said.

Angie slowly opened her eyes and smiled beatifically at them, while Himiko pouted childishly.

“We are ready is answer your questions.” Angie said, leaping elegantly to her feet.

In contrast, Himiko fumbled to her feet, almost tripping over herself. She had tried and failed to emulate her senpai.

“Psh. Yumeno-chan is such a clumsy oaf.” Kokichi jeered.

“Nyeh. I don’t care. I have Atua.” Himiko muttered.

“Can you tell us about the body discovery?” Kaito forged ahead.

Kokichi scowled at his partner, feigning embarrassment.

“Yes. After the magic show, you, Kokichi, and Kirumi left the room. The others stayed in the gym, but, Himiko, Tenkoand I came here. We wanted to make space for clear up. Himiko noticed that the curtain was drawn up- she had left it loose last night. Before Tenko or I could do it, she pulled it back. She found Shuichi’s body. It was terrible.” Angie said.

“Nyeh. I’m over it now.” Himiko said.

Angie nodded sagely at her. She was proud.

“Then the body discovery announcement played, and the others came rushing in from the gym. Then Ryoma arrived. Then you two.” Angie finished.

[Truth bullet added: Angie’s account]

“So, aside from the curtains, was anything else different with the room?” Kaito enquired.

“No.” Himiko said.

Angie cocked her head for a moment, and then nodded eagerly.

“I wasn’t sure earlier, but I think that that table has been moved. Yesterday, I put it aside.” She said, pointing at a small table by the door.

It had a white cloth on top of it.

Kokichi ran over and pulled it off.

There was a dent in the surface of the table.

A long dent

It wasn’t too deep.

_Gotcha._ Kokichi thought, smirking as his suspicions were realised.

Kaito joined him a moment later.

“Momota-chan, someone grabbed this table and used it to deflect a sword.” Kokichi whispered.

Kaito widened his eyes.

“Was it the sword from the Iron Maiden?” He asked dumbly.

“Duh. Obviously.” Kokichi mocked him lightly.

Kaito glared at him again.

Kokichi returned it.

Didn’t Kaito understand that he was being _nice_ to him?

Then Kaito suddenly winced.

“But wait- wasn’t Shuichi the one with the sword? And if this table was used to deflect it…was he the aggressor?” He said.

“Momota-chan, Saihara-chan was fighting for his life. He was probably desperate to get away from his murderer. I don’t believe that he would’ve killed them. Not for a second.” Kokichi said evenly.

“I know, I know. I’m just trying to get the events in order.” Kaito admitted. “I’m a bit slow with these things.”

“That’s because you value emotion over logic. You’re blinded by it.” Kokichi teased gently.

“And you value logic too much. _You’re_ the blind one.” Kaito snapped back.

“Seriously, I don’t understand you, but I- “He looked back at Shuichi’s corpse.

“I’ll follow your lead through the investigation, for Shuichi’s sake.”

“Good. I don’t want your friendship Momota-chan. I just need your co-operation.” Kokichi said blithely.

Kaito blinked and then frowned at him.

“Now, I need to ask Yumeno-chan another question- I was distracted by the table. Then we’re done here.” Kokichi yelled excitedly and turned on his heel.

Kaito hurried after him.

Kokichi stalked over to Himiko and Angie, who had resumed meditating, and poked Himiko’s nose.

She opened her eyes and glared lazily at him.

“Yumeno-chan, the Iron Maiden…tell me how it works!” Kokichi demanded.

“It’s magic. It has no explanation.” Himiko muttered.

“Don’t be a brat. Just tell me. It’s for Saihara-chan’s sake!” Kokichi pouted.

“Don’t pressure Himiko.” Angie cautioned. She still had her eyes closed.

Himiko sighed.

“All of the swords are magic, but one is more magic than the rest.” She confessed. “It needs to be taken out and sharpened regularly. I haven’t done it yet. It’s there in case anyone doubts the magic, and needs to be shown that it’s real.”

Kokichi nodded.

“Thank you! That’s all I needed!” He said.

“Wait, Kokichi.” Angie said suddenly.

“Yes, Yonaga-chan?” Kokichi muttered, letting some exasperation creep into his voice.

“I have been communing with Atua. He told me that everything will be fine. There’s no need to be afraid.” Angie said and beamed at him.

“Nice proselytizing, but I’m not afraid. Next.” Kokichi said.

“It’s not for you. I said for Kaito’s benefit.” Angie revealed and looked at Kaito.

“Kaito, Atua wanted me to tell you that he has seen the future. You will find Shuichi’s murderer and peace will be restored.”

Kaito stiffened and paled.

Kokichi snorted, then chuckled richly.

“That’s nice Yonaga-chan, but Kaito and I need to get going. We need to investigate and find _real_ clues for the class trial.” He said derisively.

Kaito recovered and latched on to his words.

“Yes. Where should we go?” He asked.

“The gym!” Kokichi replied.

Kaito nodded at him and they left the room together.

As soon as they were outside, the door to Himiko’s lab burst open and Gonta came hurrying out.

“Wait up! Gonta wants to talk to you.” The Ultimate Entomologist beseeched them.

Kokichi scowled indifferently at him.

“Gonta, Momota-chan and I are busy. Very busy. If you want to apologise for last night, now is not the time.” He seethed.

He still remembered the bugs crawling all over him. He was lucky that he had passed out fairly quickly and that Gontahad brought him to his room.

“Gonta does want to apologise…but Gonta understands you are busy. No, what Gonta wanted to talk about was Insect Meet and Greet.” Gonta said.

Kokichi decided to humour him. He already had the alibis for last night sorted out in his head, at least from 9-11pm, but it would make the Entomologist feel better if he was under the delusion that he had contributed to the class trial.

“Go ahead Gonta. Just be quick.” Kokichi said.

“Gonta wants to help with alley-bye. Insect Meet and Greet started at nine, then went on for two hours. At the end, Ouma-kun and Gonta were in lab together for twenty minutes. It was quarter to twelve when we went to dorm rooms. Gonta also saw Miu outside- “Gonta blushed profusely. He coughed and continued.

“Miu ran away. Gonta didn’t see anyone else. That’s it. If there’s anything else Gonta can do, please tell me.” Gontafinished.

[Truth bullet added: Gonta’s account & Insect Meet and Greet]

“Thank you Gonta.” Kaito said sincerely, managing a small smile.

Gonta smiled back and then started crying.

“Gonta so sorry about Saihara-kun. Fell for Ouma-kun’s lies…should’ve protected you all.” He blubbered.

Kokichi smirked at him.

“I was doing that for everyone’s benefit Gonta. I enlightened them about bugs. Wasn’t that great? I know I lied- but that’s just what I do. Nishishi.” He said, putting a finger to his lips.

Gonta stopped crying and stared at him in abject confusion; his big brown eyes were full of disbelief.

“Gonta want to share bugs in a nice way. Not with lies.” He said.

“Gonta, I know how you can help us. Go back to Yumeno’s lab and watch over Chabashira, Yumeno, and Yonaga. Keep them safe.” Kaito said quickly.

Gonta nodded happily and smiled.

He hurried back to Himiko’s lab.

“Ouma, what was that all about?” Kaito asked afterwards.

“I wanted him to leave.” Kokichi stated. “He was getting in the way. Anyways, lets head to the gym. It shouldn’t take too long. After that, we need to go to Hoshi-chan’s lab, the pool, and then question a few more people… then we should be done.”

“You seem to have a good grasp on this.” Kaito observed.

Kokichi shrugged.

“I’m suspicious of everyone Momota-chan. All the damn time. Well, except you… _at the moment._ ” He confessed easily.

Kaito was silent for a moment, his lips pursed.

“I’m not suspicious of you. I-I don’t think you killed Shuichi.” He said slowly.

“Aww. How sweet of you Momota-chan. And how completely unfounded- for all you know, I could be guilty. I could be manipulating the class trial by leading the investigation. You could be falling for one big lie.” Kokichi jibed, his tone sickeningly sweet.

“No. Just no, Ouma-san. Please don’t mess with me. Not now. I wanna have faith in something. Even if it’s _you_.” Kaito said desperately.

“You shouldn’t have faith in me Momota-chan. After the class trial…stay away from me unless I approach you.” Kokichi warned.

_For your own good. You don’t want to be dragged into my plans, and I don’t want you to get in the way. I only need you for class trials._ He added inwardly.

Kaito frowned.

“Ouma…” He trailed off.

“Let’s get going. Quit wasting time Momota-chan!” Kokichi shouted.

He grabbed Kaito’s sleeve and dragged the perplexed astronaut to the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howzat?
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment/donate blood!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all so much for your lovely comments :) The response to this fic has been overwhelming. 
> 
> Another Monday update. But it's fine. I'm just glad to have gotten through this chapter. It was fecking annoying to edit. 
> 
> Please point out any spelling errors. I checked over this one like 5 times. Took double as long to edit.
> 
> Anyway, the mystery is afoot!

When they entered the gym, or rather, after Kokichi had dragged him to it, Kaito blinked in surprise when he saw Miu and Kiibo actually investigating, and not messing around.

Kiibo was peering closely at the floor of the gym, looking over every inch of it, while Miu was shifting through the back stage area.

“Kiiboy! Any luck?” Kokichi called out rudely.

Kiibo jumped up and whirled around.

“My name is Kiibo. Not Kiiboy.” He complained.

He sighed and then smiled at them.

“And yes. I found a clue. With my amazing vision.” He boasted.

“You mean your trashy robot eyes?” Kokichi countered.

Kiibo frowned.

“My eyes are very capable cameras! I have a high-quality optical zoom of up to 15 megapixels.” He boasted again.

Kokichi yawned.

“I don’t understand a single thing that you just said. And if your eyes are cameras…doesn’t that make you less human?” He said pointedly.

Kiibo froze and gasped.

Kaito frowned. He was sick and tired of wasting time.

“Can you two please stop bickering?” He yelled angrily.

Kiibo flinched while Kokichi glared childishly at him.

“Uwah. Momota-chan is so meaaaaan!” Kokichi whined.

“Yeah, well, just stop messing with Kiibo.” Kaito said. He took a deep breath and reined himself in. “I’m sorry for yelling.”

“Apology accepted. I understand your pain. Saihara-kun was my friend. He and Akamatsu-san…they accepted me for what I am and for what I want to be.” Kiibo sobered up.

He looked like he wanted to cry.

“What did you find?” Kaito asked hurriedly.

He didn’t want to get caught up in Kiibo’s sadness. He could mourn Shuichi properly later.

“I uh- I found some blood.” Kiibo revealed.

Kaito stared at him with wide eyes.

Even Kokichi calmed down and looked at Kiibo with rapt interest.

“It’s backstage. We found it underneath the window. Iruma-san wanted me to look for more on the floor, while she looked around back there. This way.” Kiibo said.

He led them to Miu.

She was poking around the damp staircase, studying it intently.

“Oi! Iruma-chan isn’t investigating! She’s trying to work out Yumeno-chan’s magic trick!” Kokichi suddenly shouted, pointing at her accusingly.

Miu looked up and blushed angrily.

“N-no you little shit, I’m looking for blood.” She ardently defended herself.

“Whatever. Just show us the blood.” Kokichi said.

Miu pointed at the back wall.

Kokichi ran ahead excitedly, only to stiffen in disappoint when he saw what was there.

It was a tiny amount; a few dry, crusty, droplets.

Someone had drawn a circle around them in pencil. Without it, you wouldn't have even seen them.

“I drew the circle!” Miu declared proudly.

“Are you sure that’s even blood?” Kaito questioned.

Miu harrumphed.

“Yeah. What else could it be? Dried feces?” She said.

“It’s blood. I checked it. They’re mixed in with coarse hairs of some kind and a few black threads.” Kiibo said quickly, before anyone could respond to Miu’s asinine joke.

“Hairs?” Kaito pressed.

“They’re light brown. They’re very stiff and pointed.” Kiibo said.

“Heh. Guess what else is stiff and pointed.” Miu teased.

“Shut up Iruma-san.” Kokichi snapped, glaring at her. He sounded genuinely angry, almost venomous.

Miu wilted, looking more openly upset than simply taken aback.

“The black threads…could they be from Shuichi’s uniform?” Kaito said, ignoring both of them.

“I’ll need to compare them, but I’m pretty sure they are. They’re a sort of blue-black. Saihara-kun’s uniform was a similar colour.” Kiibo estimated.

[Truth bullet added: Bloodstains in the gym]

“Anything else?” Kaito said. He wanted to move on.

“Nothing.” Kiibo said.

Kaito turned to leave, only to stop when Kokichi abruptly yelled.

“What?” Kaito said impatiently, glaring at his partner.

“I need to ask Iruma-chan something.” Kokichi said.

“Yes?” Miu muttered.

“What were you doing last night?” Kokichi asked.

At once, Miu tensed. She blushed a deep crimson and started playing with her hair.

“I was h-hiding from Gonta. I-In the courtyard.” She whimpered.

Kaito blinked.

_She was the girl in her underwear._ He realised _,_ becoming a bit flustered.

“Can you tell us what you saw? It might be important.” He beckoned.

“S-sure. I ah- um.” Miu stuttered, unable to speak properly.

Kokichi opened his mouth, presumably to say something dirty, but stopped when Kaito gave him a pointed look.

“Take a deep breath, Iruma. Please pull yourself together.” Kaito beseeched the Ultimate Inventor.

Miu gave him a long look, then she nodded.

Breathing deeply in and out, she slowly managed to regain her composure.

“I saw a lot. I was, umm- outside for most of the night. I didn’t know when the big oaf would return. So, I did my best to avoid him. I only realised afterwards, that I had been out for several hours.” She said.

“Did you see anyone return to the dorms?” Kaito said softly.

“Yes. Lots of people. First, there was a group; Saihara, Shiorgane, Shinguji, Yonaga, Yumeno, Chabashira and Kiibo. They all returned at the same time.” Miu said.

“The Meet and Greet group.” Kokichi supplied.

“Don’t interrupt me.” Miu retorted sharply. She was still upset at him.

“Next came this little shit- “She thumbed at Kokichi. “-and the big oaf. A minute later, you went to bed Momota. I waited a few minutes, just to be sure the oaf wouldn’t come back, then tried to enter the dorms. However, I stopped when I saw someone else approach the building. I’m pretty sure it was Hoshi. Afterwards, I didn’t take any chances and finally went to bed. I looked at the clock, it was a few minutes past midnight.” She finished.

[Truth bullet added: Miu’s account]

“You didn’t see Harukawa?” Kaito said.

“Harukawa-chan was all alone all evening…” Kokichi trailed off. His tone was indifferent.

“Thank you, Iruma.” Kaito hurriedly thanked her and turned to his partner (not sidekick).

“Next area Ouma?” He said.

Kokichi looked up at the windows and cocked his head.

“The pool.” He said.

Kaito nodded.

They left the gym quickly and walked to the pool in silence.

Both of them were too lost in their thoughts to talk.

Kaito was thinking about Maki and her lack of an alibi.

She couldn’t be Shuichi’s murderer.

_No fucking way. She ain’t a killer._ He thought as they entered the pool.

They found Tsumugi and Korekiyo investigating the area.

They were at opposite ends of the room; Tsumugi was searching the deck chairs near the door, while Korekiyo was studying the pool itself.

Tsumugi approached them with a hopeful smile.

“We found some blood and a rope, but not much else.” She revealed timidly.

“More blood?” Kaito muttered.

“You found some?” Tsumugi asked.

“Kiibo and Iruma did in the gym. Not much.” Kaito answered.

“We didn’t find much here as well.” Tsumugi admitted. “Just a few streaks mixed in with some weird hairs and black fibres.”

“How are the hairs weird?” Kokichi piped up.

Tsumugi bit her lip.

“Well, I think that they come from a wig. I umm…I’ve made several wigs for cosplay and the hairs in the blood are similar to the fake hair I use to make them.” She explained.

“Huh. Interesting.” Kokichi deadpanned.

He skipped away towards Korekiyo.

Tsumugi widened her eyes.

“Doesn’t he want to see the blood?” She said.

“It’s fine. He’s like that. Show them to me.” Kaito requested.

The streaks of blood were close to the door.

They were also dry, but they were larger than the droplets in the gym, and they had far more hairs and fibres.

And, to Kaito’s untrained eye, they seemed more vivid. A darker brown.

He didn’t know the significance of it.

[Truth Bullet added: Bloodstains in the pool]

“Keep searching Tsumugi.” Kaito encouraged, managing a small smile.

Tsumugi beamed and nodded.

Kaito finally joined Kokichi, who was busy pestering Korekiyo.

“For the last time, the answer is no.” Korekiyo snapped.

“What?” Kaito questioned as he walked up to them.

“He keeps asking me if I murdered Saihara-kun. He’s being very annoying.” Korekiyo said.

“I was just killing time until Momota-chan got here.” Kokichi shrugged.

“Stop fooling around Ouma. Now Shinguji, Shirogane said that you found a rope?” Kaito said.

“Yes. It’s over there.” Korekiyo said, indicating the space under the window. “I think someone left it there by mistake.”

Kaito looked at it.

The rope was quite long. It had been carelessly tossed by the pool.

“That’s it?” Kokichi said, sounding bored.

“That’s all.” Korekiyo said sagely.

[Truth bullet added: Rope next to the pool]

They left Korekiyo and went outside.

Kaito had a feeling that they didn’t have much time left.

“There’s only one place left Momota-chan; Hoshi-chan’s lab. Oh, and we also need to question Harukawa-chan. Then we’re done.” Kokichi informed him.

Kaito remembered something.

“I already asked Maki about last night. She said that she only talked to Hoshi. She didn’t see anyone else.” He said quickly.

“Still, I would like to talk to her. Try to catch her off guard.” Kokichi said lazily.

“Why?” Kaito pressed.

They started walking towards the front entrance of the school.

“Because Harukawa-san is hiding something.” Kokichi revealed.

“Huh? I mean, she was alone all night, but-” Kaito mumbled.

“So were you. And you definitely didn’t murder Saihara-chan.” Kokichi pointed out. His tone was purposefully whimsical, but Kaito could tell that he was being deathly serious.

“I was hiding in bathrooms, avoiding Gonta! Th-that doesn’t matter. Harukawa didn’t do it” Kaito declared.

“You’re so naïve and trusting Momota-chan. You should learn to doubt people more. It’s healthy.” Kokichi advised, giving him another mocking grin.

“No way. I trust her-.” Kaito refused.

“Momota-chan, the sooner you wake up and start thinking critically about things- and by that, I mean doubting people and trying to spot their lies, the better you’ll do in this killing game. And you _need_ to put aside some of your blind faith. We have a class trial coming up, _in less than an hour_.” Kokichi stated plainly, staring at him with polite calmness. His tone wasn’t unkind.

It was such a stark contrast to his usual mood that Kaito was speechless for a few moments, then he bristled and clenched his hands into fists.

The little shit was _appealing_ to him, asking _him_ for help.

Kokichi had to be lying.  


And yet…he was right.

Kaito took a deep breath.

If he had to compromise, then Kokichi had to as well.

“Fine. We’ll question Harukawa again, but I want you to discount her as a suspect. She didn’t kill Shuichi. There’s no point in suspecting her.” He said.

“Why? Give me a logical reason.” Kokichi pressed.

“The same reason I don’t suspect you. It just doesn’t make any goddamn sense. You- as much as you boast that the killing game is fun and you enjoy it- wouldn’t have killed Shuichi. Especially after the insect meet and greet. You spent all that time messing with him, just to kill him? No.” Kaito rambled, tensing up. Kokichi had put him on the spot.

“And it’s the same for Harukawa-chan?” Kokichi said listlessly, the barest hint of disbelief in his voice.

“Kind of. Except that she’s the opposite of you. She’s too calm and collected. She wouldn’t fall for Monokuma’s motive.” Kaito explained.

“Huh.” Kokichi said minutely. “Momota-chan is stupider than I thought…so close yet so far”

His expression was even blander than before, almost as if he was carefully curtailing it.

Kaito couldn’t read him at all, but he didn’t care.

Kokichi’s everchanging attitude had made his anger flare up again.

“Let’s just finish investigating. I only teamed up with you because I thought you cared about Shuichi. After the class trial, we’re done. You’re such a prick.” He railed.

He walked away, heading for the main entrance of the school.

Kokichi bounded up to him a moment later.

“You finally caught on. I _am_ a prick. Nishishi.” He joked.

He was back to his annoyingly goofy self, pretending as if nothing had happened between them.

Kaito ignored him completely.

It was difficult, but he managed it by focusing on Shuichi.

His dead friend _needed_ him. He _had_ to investigate his death and avenge him.

Kokichi’s grin faltered for a moment, but he quickly rallied around.

They walked the rest of the way to Ryoma’s lab in silence. It was tenser than before.

Ryoma and Kirumi were investigating the lab together.

Ryoma was studying the net closely, while Kirumi was peering at the floor underneath it.

“Find anything?” Kaito called out.

Ryoma greeted them with a depressed grimace.

“Someone re-tied this net and there’s blood next to it, several dry streaks. That’s it.” He divulged.

“We found blood in Yumeno’s lab. The others found blood in the gym and the pool. Does it have any coarse hairs or black fibres?” Kaito asked.

“Yes. Both.” Ryoma said.

“I looked at them. I believe the fibres are from Shuichi’s uniform.” Kirumi said helpfully.

“Kiibo thought the same thing. What about the hairs?” Kaito said.

Kirumi fingered her chin. She was thinking deeply.

“I’m not sure about them. They’re coarse and rather pointed. I don’t think they’re human, but I can’t be certain.” She noted.

“Shirogane said that they were fake hairs.” Kaito revealed.

“That sounds about right.” Kirumi agreed.

[Truth bullet added: Blood in Ryoma’s lab]

“Oh, Tojo, are you feeling better?” Kaito said, remembering Kirumi’s slip up.

Kirumi stared at him blankly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She stated.

_She’s probably just being professional and doesn’t want anyone to know about it._ Kaito thought.

He bit his lip.

He wanted to trust her, but unlike Maki, something about Kirumi was _off._ It had been _off_ since that morning.

“Mom, what were you doing last night?” Kokichi suddenly cut in.

“I was on my own from eight to nine, setting up the gym for Yumeno-sans performance. You know where I was from nine to ten. After that, I decided to search the school. I was worried about everyone. I didn’t find anything untoward. Even in Yumeno-sans lab.” Kirumi explained honestly.

She looked at Ryoma intently.

He stared back lazily, unperturbed by her gaze.

“However, I did see Hoshi-kun approach Harukawa-sans lab sometime after eleven. I don’t know if they discussed anything, but in hindsight, it is suspicious.” She said carefully.

[Truth bullet added: Kirumi’s account]

Ryoma laughed bitterly.

“We talked about our motive videos.” He said.

Kaito’s heart skipped a beat.

_Harukawa didn’t mention that. She…she must’ve have had a good reason._ He thought desperately.

He ignored the smug look Kokichi sent him.

Kokichi turned back to Ryoma.

“Did you swap them?” He asked brightly.

“Yes. This morning.” Ryoma said blandly. “Although, you’ll need to ask her about her video. I’m not revealing what was in it. And I’m not revealing what was in mine.”

“D’aww. Come on Hoshi-chan.” Kokichi complained.

“Nope.” Ryoma denied.

[Truth bullet added: Swapped motives]

“Thank you. We’ll ask Harukawa about it. Can you tell us about the net?” Kaito moved on.

“The knots are different from the ones I use.” Ryoma said.

“So, someone took it down and then put it back up. Any idea when?” Kaito stated.

“Late last night.” Ryoma said. “I was in here just before eight.p.m.”

[Truth bullet added: Tennis net]

“Anything else?” Kaito asked.

Kirumi shook her head. Ryoma just shrugged.

“Thank you, Hoshi and Tojo. Ouma, Let’s talk to Harukawa before we run out of time.” Kaito said neutrally.

He didn’t look at Kokichi and left the room before the smaller boy could even open his mouth.

He walked down the corridor in long strides, not caring if he left Kokichi behind.

Kokichi caught up to him just as he reached Harukawa’s lab and frowned at him as he knocked on the door.

Maki came out quickly.

She seemed unsurprised by their presence.

“What do you want?” She asked listlessly.

“Did you kill Saihara-chan?” Kokichi shouted before Kaito could say anything.

Kaito guessed it was payback.

“No.” Maki said. “And I don’t know who did.”

“Don’t pay any attention to him, Harukawa. I told him what you told me, but he still wanted to interview you himself. Just in case you left anything out.” Kaito said quickly.

“I didn’t.” Maki stated.

“C’mon Harukawa-chan. Pleeeasseeee give us a statement. A proper statement.” Kokichi whined.

Maki glared stormily at him.

It was a look that could kill.

It made Kaito flinch a little bit, and it wasn’t even directed at him.

In contrast, Kokichi met Maki’s cold gaze with silly calmness and beamed at her.

Maki sighed and lowered her eyes.

“Fine. I’ll tell you what I did last evening.” She said evenly.

Then she paused.

“Did Hoshi tell you about our swap?” She said.

“No. What swap?” Kokichi pressed.

“Yes, he did. Just ignore Ouma.” Kaito said.

“I was hoping that you’d tell us yourself.” He added.

Kokichi pouted and crossed his arms, faking upsetness.

Maki nodded.

“I understand your caution. So, I’ll confirm it, Hoshi and I swapped videos. But it’s unrelated to Saihara’s murder. We swapped them this morning.” She said.

“I’m sure it is. We just want your statement.” Kaito assured her.

She huffed lightly.

“Whatever. Anyways, I was alone all evening. Sometime after eleven, Hoshi knocked on my door and asked for his motive video. I didn’t want to swap with him then, because it was so late. So, I told him to visit me the next morning, before breakfast.” She outlined.

“Did you leave your research lab at all?” Kaito said.

“Yes. I went to bed at around ten to one. I didn’t see or hear anything. I woke up at six thirty- I’m used to getting little sleep- got some food and went back to my lab. Hoshi came soon afterwards and we swapped videos. That’s it.” She said.

[Truth bullet added: Maki’s account]

“What was in Hoshi-chan’s motive video?” Kokichi chirruped.

“That’s private. Hoshi should tell you himself.” Maki deflected effortlessly.

Suddenly, the speakers came on.

“Alright everyone! It’s time for what you’ve all been waiting for- the class trial!” Monokuma announced breezily.

“Please assemble in front of the Shrine of Judgement in the courtyard. It’s the red door surrounded by plants on the far side. From there, you’ll be escorted to a delightful class trial. Uphuhuhu.”

Kaito took a deep breath.

He wasn’t ready, but he had no choice. He had to do this.

Kokichi whooped.

“Yay! It’s my favourite time of the week again!” He yelled.

Kaito gave him a look of abject disgust. He couldn’t believe that the other boy actually revelled in the death and despair around them. Especially as it centred on Shuichi this time.

“It’s been less than a week since our last trial.” Maki pointed out.

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s just get going.” Kaito said with a sigh.

Together, the three of them made their way to the Shrine of Judgement.

Outside the shrine, Tenko was waiting for them.

“I just wanted to tell you about this morning, in case it’s relevant to Saihara-san’s murder.” She mumbled.

“Go ahead.” Kaito said.

“I was with Yumeno-san and Yonaga-san all morning. We had an early breakfast at eight, then we went straight to the gym. At the last moment, before people started arriving, Yumeno-san and I checked her lab. Just to check if we had left anything behind. I’m pretty sure the curtains were drawn. That’s it.” Tenko explained.

[Truth bullet added: Tenko’s account]

She hurried into the shrine.

Before they went after her, Kokichi grabbed Kaito’s right elbow and stopped him.

“Harukawa-chan, I need to speak to Momota-chan quickly. Alone.” He said seriously.

He was projecting an eerie calmness.

It made Kaito pause. He didn’t tear his arm away.

Maki raised an eyebrow and looked at Kaito.

“It’s fine Harukawa.” Kaito said.

She nodded and went ahead.

Kokichi let go of his arm.

“What is it, Ouma?” Kaito asked exasperatedly. He was expecting another joke.

Instead, Ouma surprised him.

“I want you to follow my lead in the class trial. If our classmates start arguing among themselves and pointing fingers, I’ll need your help to keep them in line.” He said gravely.

“I’ll do it if you discredit Harukawa as a suspect. She didn’t murder Shuichi.” Kaito offered.

“I can’t do that. We can’t be sure of her innocence.” Kokichi countered.

“Bullshit. Look- I’m willing to follow your lead and help you- but you gotta compromise with me a little. Harukawadidn’t do it. Otherwise, you’re right…one of our classmates murdered Shuichi. I-I’m willing to go against my standards and help you accuse them.” Kaito forced the words out.

For some reason, he was thinking about Kirumi again. Something about her was really bothering him.

Kokichi laughed cheerfully, but there was a bitter edge to it.

“You drive a hard bargain.” He stated.

He flashed Kaito a warped smile.

Kaito swallowed and took a step back.

“Come on, everyone’s waiting. Let’s get going before Monokuma yells at us.” Kokichi suddenly said.

He ran into the shrine. He didn’t look back.

“Ouma! You didn’t give me a straight answer.” Kaito shouted after him.

He shook his head and hurried into the building.

Kokichi was insufferable, but he was his best shot at finding Shuich’s killer.

If he didn’t trust in him, then the Blackened would get away. And then they would all die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howzat?
> 
> Please leave me a comment/kudos/your firstborn!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went better than Ch 4!
> 
> Sorry for the slightly awkward trial shift. It’s because I was uncomfortable with writing a class trial, and wanted a mix of tenses to ease myself into it. 
> 
> Hopefully the script format isn't too jarring.

Everyone was waiting for them.

“What the fuck took you so long?” Iruma complained.

“Don’t be a rude bitch.” Kokichi countered.

Iruma froze up and blushed, but more importantly, stopped talking.

“I hope that you and Momota-kun have been successful in your investigation.” Korekiyo said.

“Gonta hopes you can find Saihara-kun’s killer.” Gonta said.

“It should be easy. Nishishi.” Kokichi boasted. “Momota-chan and I make a killer team!”

Kaito rolled his eyes.

“Well, you’re both degenerate males…but you’d better do a good job!” Tenko drawled, pointing at them.

“Who says that I’m going to do all the work? With Saihara-chan gone, you guys need to pick up the slack and actually contribute.” Kokichi said.

“Can we please just go to the trial grounds?” Maki snapped.

There was a loud rumbling noise and the ground started to shake.

The gaudy Monokuma statue smashed the chalice it’d been holding and pointed at them, before crossing its arms and descending into the water, revealing the entrance to the elevator that would take them to the trial grounds.

Kokichi touched his right pocket and felt his Monopad through the fabric.

As sickening as it was, the device was a reassuring presence. During the investigation, he had made a quick overview of all the evidence he and Kaito had gathered.

It was an idea he’d adopted from Shuichi. In the first class trial, The Ultimate Detective had written copious notes on Rantaro’s murder. It had helped him out Kaede as the culprit.

And now, Kokichi was using that same tactic to solve Shuichi’s murder. 

He needed his notes.

The identity of the Blackened wasn’t as clear-cut as he thought it would be.

“Let’s do our best everyone!” Kiibo cheered, trying to rally them.

“We can only move forward, not backwards.” Kirumi agreed.

“For Shuichi.” Kaito said quietly.

Everyone nodded.

Kokichi didn’t say anything and just strolled into the elevator.

The others shuffled in after him. 

Kokichi stole a quick look at Kaito.

The Ultimate Astronaut was oblivious. He was looking straight ahead with a determined glint in his eyes.

Kokichi looked away and sighed.

_I’m going to have to rely on him more than I planned to, aren’t I?_ He realised bitterly.

“Hey Kokichi!” Someone yelled excitedly. The suddenness of it made him jump a little.

It was Angie. Himiko was with her.

Kokichi frowned at them.

“What do you want?” He said.

“I have been communing with Atua. He says that all will be well.” Angie declared.

“Nyeh. Yonaga has been comforting me. She told me to smile more. “Himiko said, smiling lowly to illustrate her point. It was slightly brighter than her usual lazy pout.

“I’ve been telling Himiko about life back on my island, and how safe it is. Everyone always has their door open, and no one breaks in. Some people even sleep with their door wide open.” Angie said warmly, clasping her hands.

“I’ve also told her that she needs to be more open. Atua wants her to learn how to express herself.” Angie added, grinning at Himiko.

Himiko stared at with clear adoration, and nodded gently.

“That’s very interesting Yonaga-chan, but we have a class trial to get through.” Kokichi said with thinly veiled contempt.

He found Angie and her cult mania disturbing.

Angie just nodded excitedly and walked away with Himiko.

Kokichi shook his head and tried to forget about her.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Monokuma and the kubs were waiting for them in the trial room.

The black and white bar welcomed them with a lazy wave and grinned maliciously at them.

“I _hope_ you’re ready for this class trial. It’s gonna be tough without the Ultimate Detective doing everything for you.” He jeered.

“Don’t worry, you’ll catch the Blackened. Then they can be brutally punished.” Monophanie tried consoling them, failing miserably with her overtly violent sentiments.

“You have a 70% chance of success.” Monosuke lied, adjusting his glasses.

“I’m still torn up over Saihara-kun! He was my favourite.” Monotaro whined.

Monodam, thankfully, stayed silent.

“We’ll avenge Shuichi and we’ll beat your killing game.” Kaito vowed.

“Hope will prevail.” Kiibo concurred.

“Y-yeah, we won’t let the blackened get away.” Tsumugi said.

As most of his classmates voiced their unanimous agreement, Kokichi resisted the urge to face palm.

They were so pathetic. They were playing right into the Mastermind’s hands.

“Ohh, this’ll be an exciting trial. I can’t wait to witness your despair.” Monokuma cheered.

_The audience will enjoy this._ Kokichi thought darkly.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Ryoma said tiredly.

He strode ahead and stood behind his podium. 

Kaito and Kokichi quickly joined him, as did Kirumi, Kiibo, Tsumugi, Korekiyo, Maki, Angie, and Himiko.

The others briefly hesitated, before finally taking their places. 

Kokichi got out his Monopad and put it on his podium. He wanted to have a clear view of his notes at all times.

Before the trial started, he quickly went through them:

Truth Bullet list[1]

  1. Monokuma File 2: The victim is the Ultimate Detecive, Shuichi Saihara. The victim’s body was discovered in the Ultimate Magician’s Lab. The cause of death was blood loss. He was stabbed in the chest. The victim also suffered extensive bruising, several shallow stab wounds, and cuts along his arms.
  2. Black cloth: A small strip of black cloth found in the water tank with Shuichi’s body. It’s from someone’s clothing. Not Shuichi’s.
  3. Handcuffs: A pair pristine handcuffs found in the water tank with Shuichi’s body. They are from Ryoma’s lab.
  4. Blunt sword: A sword found in the water tank with Shuichi’s body. It’s from the Iron Maiden in Himiko’s lab.
  5. Iron Maiden: It’s missing a sword. Most of the blades are retractable and stuck in place aside from the one Shuichi grabbed.
  6. Bloodstains on the floor of Himiko’s lab: Dried bloodstains found on the carpet. They are evenly spread around the middle part of the room.
  7. Bloodstains in the gym: Several small drops of dry blood that were found backstage. They were so faint that only Kiibo could see them. They contain several light brown coarse hairs and some black fibres.
  8. Bloodstains in the pool: Streaks of blood found near the door of the pool. Darker and larger than the blood drops in the gym. Has most fibres and strange hairs.
  9. Rope next to the pool: Found under the window leading to the gym. It had been carelessly tossed out by someone.
  10. Blood in the Ultimate Tennis Pro’s lab: Found on the floor under the net. Only a few streaks. Almost as faded as the ones in the gym. Also contains hairs and fibres.
  11. Tennis net: It was re-tied. The knots aren’t Ryoma’s
  12. Angie’s account: After the magic show, Kokichi left the room first, followed by Kaito and then Kirumi. The other stayed in the gym except for Tenko, Himiko, and herself. They went to clear Himiko’s lab. Himiko noticed that the curtain was drawn and opened it, leading to the discovery of Shuichi’s body.
  13. Gonta’s account: The night before, he forced Shuichi and several others to stay in his lab for several hours. He was tricked by Kokichi. Himiko and Angie were brought in at 8:55p.m. Kokichi left the lab at 9 p.m. Shuichi and the others were forced to participate in the "Insect Meet and Greet" until after 11 p.m. Then they left. It was 11:45p.m. when Gonta took Kokichi to the dorms. He saw Miu running around in her underwear.
  14. Maki’s account: Maki was in her lab alone until 00:50p.m., then she went to bed. She spoke to Ryoma sometime past 11p.m. That was her only contact with another person.
  15. Miu’s account: She saw Shuichi enter the dorms with the other Meet and Greet victims, then Gonta and Kokichi, then Kaito, and finally Ryoma. She went to bed afterwards, at 12:05p.m. She didn’t see Maki or Kirumi enter the dorms.
  16. Kirumi’s Account: She was in the gym from 8-10pm. After leaving, she encountered Kokichi at 9 p.m. He stayed with her until 10 p.m. Then she wandered around the school for a few hours. Sometime after 11p.m., she saw Ryoma approach Maki’s lab.
  17. Swapped motives: Ryoma and Maki swapped motive videos the next morning, just before breakfast. 
  18. Tenko’s account: She was with Angie and Himiko all morning from 8 a.m. to 9 a.m. Before the magic show, she and Himiko checked the latter’s lab. Tenko was sure that the curtain was drawn back.



Kokichi looked up from his Monopad and took a deep breath, steeling himself for the Class Trial.

He caught Kaito’s eye.

The astronaut blinked, then smiled lightly and nodded at him.

Kaito was putting his unfaltering faith in him; to catch Shuichi’s murderer and save them all.

Kokichi bowed his head, hiding his face from the taller teen.

He could feel the pressure and he hated it. 

He didn’t see Kaito send him a worried frown. 

There was a sudden shift in the trial staging.

Kokichi looked up and did his best to appear nonchalant.

The portraits of the dead students had appeared.

Shuichi’s portrait was next to Kaito.

The astronaut, who had been smiling mere moments before, was now fighting back tears.

Kokichi took a deep breath and plastered on a goofy smile, putting his façade back up.

He nodded excitedly at Kaito, who frowned back.

Kokichi let his smile grow, doing his best to get Kaito out of his funk.

Kaito was taken aback, then he sighed and stopped crying, giving him a determined nod. 

It was show time.

[CLASS TRIAL START]

Monokuma: [clearing throat] "I’ll begin with a basic explanation of the class trial in case any of you dunderheads have forgotten it. In this trial, you will present your arguments for who murdered Saihara, and at the end you’ll vote for “whodunnit”. Vote correctly, and the blackened will be punished, but get it wrong…and I’ll punish everyone besides the blackened. They will get to graduate and leave this academy. [He laughs wildly] Also, refusing to vote will result in your death. So, you’d better vote for someone at the end of the trial! Now, start arguing!

[Everyone is silent for a few moments]

Kokichi: [sneering] Well, if all of you are too chicken, then I’ll start…I killed Saihara-chan!

[He smiles demonically at everyone]

Kaito: [exasperated expression] Ouma, quit it. No one believes you.

Miu: [She pulls herself together.] Yeah, shut up you little shit. Quit wasting our time.

[She glares and points at Tenko, Angie, and Himiko in that order]

Miu: It was one of those three bitches! They were all alone in the school this morning. Anyone of em’ could’ve killed Shuichi-poo and dumped his body in that tank.

Tenko: [arms in the air] N-no. We were together all morning.

Miu [She narrows her eyes at Tenko] Prove it!

[Kokichi sighs quietly and looks at his notes.

_Iruma-chan is such an idiot._ He thinks.]

[NONSTOP DEBATE: MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT]

Miu: Just admit it. All three of you had plenty of time to murder Saihara.

Angie: Miu, we all have alibis. We all went to the gym to finish preparations for Himiko’s magic show.

Miu: Bull-fucking-shit! One of you musta snuck off before the show, lured Saihara to Himiko’s lab, and **stabbed him.**

Korekiyo: Iruma-san, you’re side-tracking us.

Miu: No, I’m not! There’s **no proof** that Saihara was murdered last night.

Kokichi: Wrong as usual Iruma-chan. It’s pretty obvious that Saihara-chan was murdered last night. I can prove it.

[BREAK]

Miu: Well, where’s your proof?

Kokichi [smug expression] The **bloodstains on the floor of Himiko’s lab**. They had long since dried out. If Saihara-chan had been stabbed this morning, they would’ve at least been damp.

Miu: [flustered expression] I…uh…well, I uh…didn’t know that.

Kokichi: Of course, you didn’t, because you’re a dumb cow with small boobs.

[Miu falls to her knees and blushes profusely]

Kiibo: [He bites his lip] Thank you for refuting Iruma-san’s point. If Saihara-kun was murdered last night, then aren’t we all suspicious?

Kaito: Yeah. None of us have a solid alibi.

[He takes a deep breath and looks at the others.]

Kaito: Anyone of you could’ve murdered Shuichi. The Insect Meet and Greet really messed things up. 

Gonta: [quietly] Gonta sorry for that.

Tsumugi: [She smiles at him.] You don’t need to apologise Gonta. You fell for Kokichi’s lies. It’s not your fault.

Kokichi: [He grins and puts his arms behind his head.] Y’know…I don’t regret it! It was so much fun! Well, except for the part where I was covered in bugs.

Gonta: [defensive expression] Gonta not like bugs being used for tricks.

Kaito: We’re getting side-tracked again. About the insect meet and greet…it proves that Shuichi died after eleven. So, how are gonna sus out people’s alibis?

Angie: [calmly] Atua tells me that everyone is focusing on the wrong thing. We need to focus on the immediate evidence, not people’s alibis.

Tenko: All right then. So, where should we start?

Korekiyo: [darkly] One moment, how can we even be sure that there _is_ a Blackened? Monokuma could be tricking us.

Monokuma: …

Kubs: …

Kaito [confused expression] W-what?? Shuichi would never kill himself. Never!

[Kaito hits his podium and raises a threatening fist towards Korekiyo.

His eyes are full of anger.]

Korekiyo: Kukuku. Saihara-kun was quite heartbroken over Akamatsu-san’s death. Maybe he just gave up on life? For all we know, he could’ve stabbed himself in the stomach and then fallen into that tank.

Kaito: [getting angrier] No fucking way! Take that back!

[Kokichi glares jovially at Korekiyo, pretending to be unfazed by his theory.

However, inside he is seething.

He agrees with Kaito.]

Korekiyo: If you’re just going to yell at me, I have no desire to speak with you. If you want to disprove my point, then debate me.

[NONSTOP DEBATE: MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT]

Korekiyo: As I said, Monokuma could be manipulating us.

Kaito: No way! S-shuichi would never kill himself.

Korekiyo: Now you’re just repeating yourself. Saihara-kun was stabbed in the chest and **bled out**. He could’ve easily done it to himself.

Kirumi: Do you have any definitive proof that he committed suicide?

Korekiyo: He only suffered one stab wound?

Kirumi: And a host of other injuries?

Korekiyo: **None of them** disprove my theory.

Kokichi: They do. 

[BREAK]

Kokichi: Saihara-chan’s additional injuries are outlined in the **Monokuma file 2** ; “The victim also suffered extensive bruising, several shallow stab wounds, and cuts along his arms.”

[Kokichi pauses.]

Kokichi: [He grins.] Sooooooooooo unless Saihara-chan somehow beat himself up, I don’t see how he got those obvious defensive wounds.

Monokuma: It was sooooooooo obvious. I even put it in the file for a reason.

Korekiyo: [frowning in embarrassment] Ah. Thank you for informing me.

Kaito: Ya see? No fuckin’ way Shuichi killed himself.

[Kaito smiles gratefully at Kokichi.]

[Kokichi rolls his eyes and looks away]

Kirumi: Can we please focus on the evidence now?

Tenko: Well, Saihara-san was stabbed. Do we know what he was stabbed with?

Tsumugi: A knife?

Kaito: Uhhh, that’s also kinda obvious…

[PRESENT EVIDENCE]

Kokichi: [mockingly] Yeah, it’s obvious as fuck that Saihara-chan was stabbed with the **blunt sword** that was found in the tank with his body.

Tsumugi: Oh, right. Where is it from?

[PRESENT EVIDENCE]

Kokichi: It was from Yumeno-chan’s lab. She has an **Iron Maiden** with a number of swords stuck in it. However, the sword Saihara-chan was stabbed with was the only real blade. The others are phonies.

Himiko: [She pouts] They’re all magic. Real magic. 

Tenko: We know Himiko. We’re talking about the one that is more magic than the others.

Kokichi: [dismissively] Whatever.

Kaito: So, what’s next?

Kiibo: Is there anything that could indicate the sequence of events in the lab? We know that Saihara-kun was attacked…but we don’t know how the fight actually started.

Maki: Was Saihara attacked first? Or did he act in self-defence?

Miu: [frustrated expression] Why would Saihara attack first? He was the one that was murdered!

Kokichi: Actually, I can prove that Saihara-chan attacked first.

[QUESTION-What shows that Shuichi attacked first?]

Kokichi: [serious expression] There’s a **long cut** on the palm of Saihara-chan’s right hand. It can’t be explained away as a defensive wound. It fits the general shape of the sword. This proves that he grabbed it from the Iron Maiden. He must’ve fumbled with it and yanked it out.

Kaito: [He frowns.] I forgot about that. Shuichi must’ve acted in self-defence.

Tsumugi: [Hesitating] W-why would he do that? Saihara-san wasn’t aggressive.

Kirumi: He must’ve seen something and panicked. Perhaps it was something that his attacker brought?

Tenko: But there were no other weapons in the lab…

Kirumi: His attacker must’ve brought it from outside the lab.

Korekiyo: What could he have possibly panicked about?

Kokichi: [annoyed expression] Why don’t we just put our ideas forward? Y’know brainstorm.

Kaito: [relieved expression] Yeah. We’ll find the truth together!

Gonta: Gonta likes this idea!

Miu: Wow! Ouma actually made a good suggestion.

Korekiyo: Kukuku. We wouldn’t have made any progress without him.

[Kokichi realises that he had slipped up a bit.]

Kokichi [laughing jovially] well, what else am I supposed to do? You guys are so useless…I don’t care about any of you. I just want to avenge my beloved Saihara-chan. [He starts sniffling] I-I forgot to tell him…but I was in LOVE with him.

[Kokichi bursts into tears]

[Everyone stares at him in apprehension.]

Miu: We don’t give a shit that you wanted to bone Saihara.

[Kokichi stops crying and glares at her]

[Before he can insult her, Kaito cuts in]

Kaito: [encouragingly] Let’s just do our brainstorming. I’m sure we can find an answer if we all work together.

Kiibo: That’s the right attitude Momota-kun. Where should we begin?

Angie: [cheerfully] Let’s just throw ideas out and see what sticks!

[NONSTOP DEBATE-MAKE AN AGREEMENT]

Tsumugi: I’m wracking my brains, but I can’t come up with anything.

Kaito: Same here. I have no idea.

Tenko: What if Saihara-san was attacked with **another blade**?

Gonta: That not sound right. He had bruises. What if it was a **blunt weapon**?

Angie: Either of those could be good!

Tenko: Yonaga! Don’t be so excited.

Kirumi: What if it wasn’t another weapon? What if Saihara-kun’s attacker wanted to **restrain** him?

Kokichi: Tojo-chan has it!

[Break]

Kokichi: Her theory explains the **handcuffs** we found with Saihara’s body!

Kaito: [disbelievingly] Shuichi’s attacker tried to restrain him? Why? Didn’t they kill him in Himiko’s lab for a reason?

Kokichi [insultingly] Momota-chan, don’t be an idiot and don’t get too far ahead of the curve. Let’s just keep following the evidence.

[Kaito glares softly at him, then nods.]

Tenko: But if Saihara-san was threatened with the handcuffs, how did his attacker end up stabbing him?

Kirumi: [she puts her hand to her chin] We know the sword was used to stab him, and that he was the person who originally got it out of the Iron Maiden. So, somehow, his attacker took it from him. 

Korekiyo: We also know that they fought in Himiko’s lab. It explains the blood on the floor.

Angie: [puzzled expression] Didn’t we find blood all over the school?

Kaito: Yes, but let’s just focus on the blood in Himiko’s lab. The answer must be there.

[QUESTION- How did Shuichi’s attacker take the sword from him?]

Kokichi: I have the answer, but I’ll explain it in detail just so that you idiots can keep up. Firstly, Saihara-chan attacked his attacker with the sword, to fend them off and try to get away. His attacker must’ve blocked the blade somehow, and dropped the handcuffs in the scuffle. There was a **dent in a table** in Yumeno-chans lab. It’d been hidden under a table cloth.

[He pauses for emphasis.]

Kokichi: His attacker must’ve grabbed the table and used it as a shield to block Saihara-chan’s opening attack, then grabbed the blade from him and stabbed hm with it.

Kaito: Hold on, what about the handcuffs?

Kokichi: [irritated expression] what about them?

Kaito: Where did they come from?

[Kokichi blinks. He had forgotten about that minor detail.]

Kirumi: They came from Hoshi-san’s lab. There are several pairs in the bathroom.

[She frowns steadily at the Ultimate Tennis Pro.]

Ryoma [He laughs dryly] What? Now _I’m_ under suspicion.

[1] See this as a real truth bullet list, not exclusively Kokichi’s own notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howzat?
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bribes!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week. Another chapter!
> 
> I was very tired when I finished editing this, please tell me if I've made any mistakes!
> 
> I loved writing this!

Kirumi: Hoshi-kun, no one has accused you of anything.

[Ryoma takes the candy cigarette out of his mouth and chuckles dryly.]

Ryoma: I’m the last person who would’ve murdered Saihara.

Kirumi: [She narrows her eyes at him] Can you prove that?

Ryoma: Easily. However, I’d rather not waste everyone’s time. [He looks at Kokichi.] Right, Ouma?

Kokichi: I _know_ that you didn’t murder Saihara-chan. [He laughs darkly.] But I don’t know if I can convince the others, so, you’ll have to do it!

[Ryoma sighs.]

Ryoma: Monokuma…can you please play my motive video?

[Monokuma puts a paw to his chin.]

Monokuma: Sure. But are _you_ sure that you want that? You’ll be giving away your motive for murder!

Ryoma [Unamused expression] You gave us our motive videos. So, you knew that my video wouldn’t have made me murder anyone. In fact, it would’ve made me into a victim.

Monokuma: [Faking embarrassment] S-so? I like murder. [He perks up] All right everyone! Who wants to see Hoshi’s motive video?

[The Kubs cheer.]

[Monokuma presses a button. A TV screen appears above his throne. It flickers to life]

Monokuma (on screen): All right! Back by popular demand, it’s time for the motive video! Who is the most important person in *your* life? And now, without further ado…

[The screen changes to an “Under Construction” page. Monokuma pops up. He’s wearing a yellow construction hat. He frowns and then bows.]

Monokuma (on screen): This message is for Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro…

Monokuma (on screen): Unfortunately, there is no one in the world who is important to you! I’m so sorry. Really, I am. You have my deepest sympathies.

[The Monokuma on screen raises his head.]

Monokuma (on screen): Sorry, sorry, sorry!

[The screen shuts off and disappears into the ceiling.]

[The room briefly descends into an uncomfortable silence.]

Tsumugi: [Apologetically] H-hoshi-kun, th-that’s horrible.

Korekiyo: You had a motive to die, rather than a motive to live.

Kaito: [He sighs tiredly] There’s no way you would’ve murdered Shuichi…

Ryoma: [Quietly] I wished I’d died instead of him.

Tenko: That’s a horrible thing to say.

Ryoma: Is it? Saihara was far more useful than I am, and he had a lot to live for.

Kaito: [Angrily] Shut up! You don’t know what he wanted! He’s dead! You’re not-

Kokichi: [Mockingly] Momota-chan, take a deep breath. Don’t freak out. We need to get through this trial.

Kaito: [Breathing deeply] Y-yeah. Sorry everyone.

[He smiles at Kokichi gratefully.]

[Kokichi ignores him.]

Ryoma: I didn’t mean to upset you Momota. You lost a dear friend.

Kaito: I understand. I shouldn’t have lashed out at you.

Kirumi: [Coldly] Hoshi-kun, how did you get your motive video?

Ryoma: ...I’m not at liberty to discuss that.

Kaito: [Panicking] Th-that’s not relevant.

Kirumi: [She glares at him] Isn’t it? It’s obvious that Hoshi-kun swapped videos with someone. Saihara-kun could’ve died because of that.

Kaito: …

Gonta: [Lost expression] Who swapped videos with Hoshi-kun?

Angie: [Cheerfully] Kirumi is right! it must be relevant.

Tenko: [Nervous Expression] Why are you so happy?

Angie: [Even more cheerfully] Atua told me to be!

Himiko: [She smiles] Nyeh. Atua makes me happy.

Kirumi: If Hoshi-kun won’t reveal who he swapped videos with, then we’ve reached a dead end. We can’t catch the Blackened.

[Kokichi looks down and takes a deep breath.

This is it.

He has to reveal that Maki and Ryoma swapped videos, or the trial will stall. It will destroy his alliance with Kaito.

He bites his cheek.

He knows that Maki is hiding something. He is very suspicious of her.

 _No way is she the “Ultimate Child Caregiver”. That isn’t her real talent. But…why do I feel so bad? This is a goddamn killing game. I need to do this!_ He decides.]

[PRESENT EVIDENCE]

Kokichi: I can prove that Hoshi-chan **swapped videos** with-

Maki: [Bluntly] It was me. I swapped videos with Hoshi.

[Kokichi blinks. He wasn’t expecting that.

Maki Harukawa has surprised him. He hates that.]

[Kaito stares at Maki with wide eyes. He opens and then closes his mouth. He’s speechless.]

Kirumi: Harukawa-san, are you telling the truth?

Maki: Yes. I have no reason to lie.

Kirumi: Then you are now our main suspect.

Kaito: [He glares at her.] Why? She told us herself!

Kirumi: Maybe she’s trying to trick us?

Maki: No, I’m not. Hoshi and I swapped videos this morning, not last night.

[She nods at Ryoma.]

[He nods back.]

Ryoma: I can confirm that. Last night, sometime after eleven, I went to Harukawa’s lab and talked to her. We agreed to swap videos the next morning. Therefore, it has no bearing on Saihara’s death.

Kirumi: So, Harukawa-san was alone in her lab late last night? That’s very suspicious.

Kaito: [Furiously] Harukawa is being honest with us. What’s wrong with you Tojo-san?

Kirumi: [Coldly] I don’t know what _you’re_ doing, but I’m trying to catch Saihara-kun’s killer. Harukawa-san has no alibi for the time that Saihara-kun was likely murdered. And she was alone!

Kokichi: [He smirks at her.] Oh, that’s low, coming from _you_ Tojo-chan.

[She glares at him.

Still smirking, he narrows his eyes at her.

She coughs and looks away.]

Miu: [She frowns at Maki.] Tojo is right. Harukawa has no alibi!

Tsumugi: She could’ve easily murdered Saihara-kun. She had plenty of time!

Korekiyo: Harukawa-san has to prove her own innocence.

Kiibo: [Uncertain Expression] I don’t like this. It doesn’t feel _right._ But…

Kaito: [He frowns.] Guys, Harukawa didn’t do it!

Kirumi: Do you have any proof of her innocence?

[Kaito sighs.

He gives Kokichi a pleading look.]

[Kokichi refuses to meet his gaze.]

Maki: Tojo, do _you_ have any proof of my guilt?

Kirumi: [She shrugs lightly] Not really. We don’t even have a solid time of death for Saihara-kun. We only know that he died late last night, sometime past eleven…the time that you were alone in your lab.

[She smirks. It’s that dainty little smirk of hers that signals that she is _very_ pleased with herself.]

Kirumi: But I’m sure that I can find some…and you haven’t argued against me. You still have to prove your innocence.

Maki: Very well.

[Kokichi smiles brightly. He looks at Kaito and then at Maki, gauging their reactions to Kirumi’s challenge.

Kaito seems lost, while Maki is doing her best to be a blank slate.

Kokichi recalls Kaito asking him to compromise.

He has to make a choice.]

[NONSTOP DEBATE: MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT]

Maki: I stayed in my lab until ten to one. Aside from Hoshi, I didn’t see anyone else.

Kirumi: So, no one else can **support** your alibi?

Ryoma: Tojo, I’m sure that Harukawa didn’t do it. When I knocked on her door, she even refused to leave her lab. She was adamant about staying inside.

Kirumi: That means that she has something to hide. Maybe it’s something worth **killing** over.

Maki: As I said, **I didn’t see anyone else.** That includes Saihara.

[Kokichi takes a shallow breath.

He’s made his choice. He hopes that it’s the right one.

He grins insultingly at Maki.]

Kokchi: Uwah! I can’t believe that Harukawa-chan didn’t notice me!

[BREAK]

Maki: [Flatly] What?

[Kokichi smiles sheepishly at everyone, baring his teeth.]

Kokichi: **Harukawa wasn’t alone** last night. Well, not completely.

[He pauses for impact.]

Kokichi: I didn’t want to reveal this…because I agree with you Tojo-chan, Harukawa-chan is sooooooo suspicious. I was soooooo suspicious of her last night, that I even checked on her in the middle of the night! It was almost one in the morning. I saw her leave her lab and go downstairs. It was sooooo boring!

[Kaito flinches. His jaw drops.]

Maki: …

Tenko: [Frustrated expression] Ouma-san. why didn’t you mention this earlier?

Kirumi: [Irritated expression.] Because he’s lying.

Kokichi: [Nonchalantly] Nope. I’m being honest. I just love messing with you guys!

Maki: [She sighs] He’s telling the truth. Last night, when I went to bed, I had a feeling that someone was watching me. Ouma got the better of me.

Kokichi: [He cocks his head] You see! And why would I lie to protect Harukawa-chan? I don’t even like her.

Kiibo: That’s a good point.

Kirumi: [Determined expression] She still had plenty of time to murder Saihara-kun! She could’ve killed him and then returned to her lab, before Kokichi saw her leave!

Korekiyo: Kukuku. I see your point, but Ouma-kun’s admission supports Harukawa-san’s story. She’s probably telling the truth.

Angie: Kokichi has convinced me of Maki’s innocence. She didn’t murder Shuichi!

Kirumi: [She grits her teeth] Very well. But it means that Ouma-kun is now under suspicion. He could still be lying to us.

Kokichi: [He grins maniacally] Goody! I admitted at the start of the trial that I murdered Saihara-chan! It took you guys sooooo long to catch up to me!

[Kaito takes a deep breath and pulls himself together]

Kaito: [He rolls his eyes] Ignore Ouma’s “confession”. It’s clear that he didn’t murder Shuichi. Remember, he’s been helping us this whole trial. He’s just being a little shit.

[Kokichi glares childishly at Kaito.

Kaito doesn’t falter and glares right back at him.

 _Good job Momota-chan. Well done for playing along._ Kokichi muses.

Kaito owes him big.]

Miu: Momota’s right. Ouma is just a fucking prankster.

Gonta: Gonta agrees. Insect Meet and Greet was one big trick. Ouma is a liar.

Angie: [She smiles brightly] I also believe that Kokichi didn’t murder Shuichi. He cared about-

Kiibo: [He winces] Wait! Doesn’t this mean that we’re back at square one?

Kaito: [Passionately] No, it doesn’t! We’ve gone over the immediate evidence and we have a good idea of what went down in Yumeno’s lab! It’s time to discuss our alibis! We can narrow down Shuichi’s time of death!

Kokichi: [Jokingly] We’ve eliminated Harukawa-chan, Hoshi-chan, and myself…but we haven’t eliminated you from suspicion Momota-chan! You were alone all night, hiding in various bathrooms!

Tenko: Eww! Momota-san, you’re such a pervert!

Momota: [Flustered expression] N-no I’m not. Q-quit messing with me Ouma. You know I didn’t murder Shuichi.

Kokichi: Pretty much, but only because you’re a weakling who wouldn’t hurt a fly.

[Kaito scowls lightly at him, but remains silent.]

Kokichi: [He clears his throat and looks at the others.] We’ve gotta focus on the people who don’t have alibis for past eleven. Sooooo, Iruma-chan, Tojo-chan, and Gonta, it’s time for you to argue for your innocence! Chop chop!

[He glares comically at them]

[Kirumi gives him a withering look.]

[Gonta blushes fiercely. He is too flustered to speak.]

[Miu also blushes, but she quickly pulls herself together.]

Miu: [Angrily] What the fuck Ouma? Where the fuck did that come from?

Kokichi: [Accusingly] All three of you are on the chopping block! Iruma-chan, you were the last one to go to bed, Tojo-chan, you told me yourself that you were out after eleven, and Gonta…after last night’s bug fest, I’m afraid of you!

Gonta: [Panicked expression] Gonta would never hurt Saihara-kun! Never!

Kirumi: [Bluntly] This is stupid. I didn’t do it.

Miu: [Disbelievingly] You’re really gonna accuse _me_?

[They start arguing.

Their voices blur together into a loud, annoying, crescendo.]

[Kokichi resists the urge to yell at them. They’re giving him a massive headache]

[MASS PANIC DEBATE: MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT]

1.Gonta: Gonta not commit crime!

Himiko: Nyeh. Ouma has a point though. You’re very scary. You’re so big and strong.

Gonta: No! Gonta not scary. Gonta is gentlemen. Would never hurt Saihara-kun. Never **stab Saihara-kun!**

Angie: Atua knows that.

Himiko: Nyeh. Atua is so wise.

Tenko: Yumeno-san!

[Kokichi quickly tunes them out. They’re not important.]

2.Kirumi: We’re wasting time.

Kaito: Tojo, why did you **slip up** this morning?

[Kokichi hones in on him.]

Tsumugi: Tojo-san slipped up?

Kaito: She did. Just before Shuichi’s body was found.

Kirumi: I was just **tired.** I’m sorry that you had to witness that.

Kaito: Bullshit. You’re the Ultimate Maid. You don’t slip up for nothing.

Kirumi: I don’t have time for this…

[Kokichi sighs and moves on. There’s no point in confronting her openly. They need to corner her.]

3.Miu: I was in the courtyard all evening. I didn’t have a chance to murder Shuichi-poo.

Korekiyo: Kukuku. Did anyone see you?

Miu: N-no.

Kiibo: Iruma-san, why are you so nervous?

Iruma: I didn’t do anything. Saihara probably died **before midnight** anyway

Kiibo: I’m not doubting you.

Miu: Good.

[Kokichi sighs. Miu is such a fucking idiot. She just contradicted her own testimony.

As for Kirumi…they’ll deal with her after dealing with Miu.]

Kokichi: Iruma-chan, you’re lying.

[BREAK]

Kokcihi: Your **own account** proves that Shuichi died after midnight.

[Miu freezes up and blushes fiercely]

Kokichi: [Mockingly] During the “Insect Meet and Greet”, you were alone in the courtyard all evening…in your underwear. You saw everyone enter the dorms. You went to bed last, and you didn’t see Saihara-chan leave. So, unless _you’re_ lying to us, Saihara-chan didn’t leave his room until after midnight.

Gonta: [He blushes a deep red.] Gonta remembers seeing Miu…in undressed state. All evening. The last time was after eleven.

Miu: A-and? I’m allowed to strip down and walk around in my underwear. There’s no law against it. You probably enjoyed it, you pervert. You-

Kaito: [Determined expression] So, Shuichi died after midnight? Who doesn’t have an alibi for then?

Korekiyo: Well, technically none of us. But- [He stares at Miu with abject disgust] _some of us_ are more suspicious than others.

Tsumugi: [She nods steadily.] Can we rule anyone else out?

[QUESTION-Who else can be ruled out?]

Kokichi: **Gonta.** I can support Iruma-chan’s testimony. I entered the dorms with him. She didn’t see him leave. I was joking about him anyway. Gonta isn’t scary, he’s a big softie. He ain’t no murderer.

[Gonta nods and calms down.]

Gonta: Gonta tell you he not hurt Saihara-kun.

Kaito: [Aggressively] That just leaves you, Iruma…and you, Tojo. You didn’t return to the dorms.

Kirumi: …

Kokichi: Yup! Tojo-chan and Iruma-chan are now our top suspects! Right, you two, time to start fighting! So, undress!

[Miu blushes even more deeply.]

[Kirumi frowns stormily at him.]

Tsumugi: [Panicked expression] Why do they need to undress?

Kaito: [Seriously] Ouma is just messing with us. Iruma and Tojo need to argue for their innocence. Especially as-

Miu: H-hold on! I’m being more truthful than that bitch! [She points shakily at Kirumi.] G-gonta saw me in my underwear, and I supported your alibis! I didn’t lie about Shuichi-poo!

Kokichi: I guess you’re right! Well Tojo-chan, the burden of proof is on-

Kirumi: [Annoyed expression] That’s quite enough Ouma-kun!

[REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN]

Kokichi: [He pouts at her.] Enough of what?

Kirumi: You know what I mean! Iruma-san _has_ to be the blackened!

[She glares at Iruma desperately.]

[Iruma squeaks and looks away.]

Kokcihi: Woah, woah! Someone’s nervous. Do you have any definitive proof that she _is_ the blackened?

Kirumi: [Furiously] I can find some. I _have_ to. We’ve ruled out everyone else.

[All of a sudden, she seems very desperate. She’s radiating nervousness. It’s very unlike her.]

[Kokichi broadens his smile into a sneer, but in reality, he is uncharacteristically uncertain of her guilt.

Something’s wrong. The whole Class Trial feels wrong.

 _She has to be guilty. There’s no one else._ He thinks.

He presses onward. It’s time to corner her.

He knows he can tie her to Shuichi’s murder.]

Kokichi: Admit it, you have nothing on Iruma-chan! Gonta saw her! You can’t prove shit!

Kirumi: Iruma-san could _easily_ be lying to us!

[She takes a deep breath and steels herself.]

Kirumi: She could’ve gotten dressed, lured Saihara-kun to Yumeno-san’s lab, and then killed him. [She points at Miu.] We’ve ruled out everyone else! It has to be her!

[Everyone is staring at them. They don’t want to interfere.]

Kokichi: Earth to Tojo-chan. Iruma’s testimony has been corroborated by other people. She’s more truthful than _you_ are.

Kirumi: You really believe _her_ word over mine!

[She angrily punches her podium.]

Kirumi: I’ve been nothing but honest with you! I have no motive! There’s nothing tying me to Saihara-kun’s murder. **Nothing**!

Kokichi: That’s where you’re wrong. The **black cloth** connects you to Saihara-chan’s death!

[CUT]

Kokichi: [Cockily] Beforehand, I didn’t know where it’d had come from. But just now, when you punched your podium, I realised how similar your gloves are to the black cloth we found with Saihara-chan’s body. All we need to do is compare them, and we can link you to the crime!

[That’s a lie. He realised the significance of Kirumi’s gloves a long time ago.]

[Kirumi tenses. She gives him a blank look.]

Kokichi: As for your word against Iruma-chan’s…well, I can prove that you’ve lied to us!

[PRESENT EVIDENCE]

Kokichi: You omitted something from your **own testimony**. Earlier, when you went on the warpath against Hoshi-chan and Harukawa-chan…you failed to mention that you yourself had witnessed their chat last night, and that they hadn’t swapped videos.

[Ryoma stares pointedly at her.]

[Maki crosses her arms and glares at her.]

[Kaito gasps.]

[Everyone else stares at her.]

Kokichi: [He smirks at her] If I was a more _cynical_ person, I’d say that you were purposefully omitting what you had witnessed so you could cast suspicion on them…. and hide your own involvement in Saihara-chan’s death.

Ryoma: I’d completely forgotten about that. In hindsight, it is suspicious. She was laying into us, when she could’ve easily cleared us from suspicion herself.

Kirumi: [Very quietly] You’ve got it all wrong. It’s not like that. I…I had to be sure of Harukawa-san’s innocence.

Kokichi: Oh! I forgot to mention, but Tojo-san was also stalling for time all evening. She distracted me for an hour, from ten to eleven. [He chuckles lightly.] You guys, I think she was planning a murder!

Kaito: [Tersely] You didn’t tell me about that…it doesn’t matter. Is Tojo-san the blackened? Did she murder Shuichi?

Korekiyo: It seems so. We’ve narrowed it down to her. She lied to us, and Ouma-kun is right about her glove.

Tsumugi: [She swallows.] A-are we really sure that it’s Tojo-san?

Kokichi: Well, she isn’t defending herself! Maybe she’s so full of guilt that she’s ready to confess!

[Kirumi glares at him again. Her eyes are full of hatred.]

[Kokichi sticks his tongue out at her.]

[Kirumi sighs and looks at the floor. She seems utterly crestfallen.]

[Kokichi frowns, dropping his façade. Something is definitely wrong.]

Gonta; [Sadly] Mum killed Saihara-kun?

Himiko: Nyeh. I thought she cared about us.

Miu: I think she’s guilty! She tried to pin the blame on me! Let’s vote for her!

Monokuma: [He cocks his head] Hmm. All right. I’m up for voting! But boy oh boy was this class trial boring! It was only half as long as usual!

Kaito: One second. [He sheds a few tears and then glares at Kirumi.] I should’ve known that it was _you._ I was suspicious of you all morning, ever since you slipped up. But I lied to myself and gave you the benefit of the doubt. I told myself that you couldn’t have murdered Shuichi. It’s so obvious now, you slipped up because you _were_ tired. You’d stayed up all night cleaning up after your crime.

Kirumi: [Frustrated expression] No. It’s not that. I-

Kaito: [Quietly] I’ve heard enough. Guys, let’s vote for her. There’s no point in dragging this out any further. I want to see her pay for killing Shuichi.

[Kokichi beams at him and nods excitedly.

 _This feels so wrong._ He thinks.]

Kokichi: Eyup! Let’s condemn Tojo-chan to her painful execution and avenge Saihara-chan!

Kiibo: Are you guys sure?

Miu: I am!

Kirumi: Wait! You’re all making a big mistake!

[She looks desperately around the room, trying to find an ally. Everyone ignores her.]

[Except him.]

[Kokichi takes a deep breath and meets her gaze head on. He finally understands what his instincts have been trying to tell him.]

[Kirumi blinks wildly and then frowns softly at him. After a few moments, she bites her lip and gives him a pleading look. She’s desperate. She has no one else to turn to. She motions to Shuichi’s empty podium and shakes her head profusely.]

[He slowly nods at her, signalling that he understands what she is trying to convey, and that he supports her.]

Monokuma: Well, if no one’s gonna take Tojo’s side, then let’s wrap this up-

Kirumi: [Exasperated expression.] I admit it, I attacked Saihara-kun. But I didn’t kill him.

[Everyone flinches.]

[Kaito glowers at her, refusing to believe her.]

[Kirumi takes a deep breath.]

Kirumi: I’ll tell you everything. But I can give you some immediate proof.

[She quickly unbuttons her dress and then pulls up her shirt, exposing her lower stomach to the class.

Her right side is heavily bandaged.

She slowly undoes the bindings, revealing a fairy large stab wound.]

Kirumi: [Quietly] Saihara-kun stabbed me.

[TRIAL INTERMISSION]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howzat?
> 
> Did I getcha? Did I blow your goddamn minds? Bamboozle you? Fooled you all!?
> 
> Yes! Kirumi DID NOT KILL Shuichi!
> 
> Also, a tease for the next chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32GWbQt_Zn4


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of the week again!!
> 
> Hopefully, your emails are working! Mine isn't!
> 
> Extra long chapter for you guys!! Enjoy!

“We’re so fucked, aren’t we?” The young man said.

Nanami sighed and pushed up his glasses.

“I don’t think so Watanabe. Why would we be?” He said.

“We’ve lost our second main character! Seasonal marketing was relying on Saihara, and audience polls have been largely negative to his death! It’s only chapter two and people already hate this season with a passion!” Watanabe squawked.

Someone laughed sharply.

Watanabe turned around and glared at a tall willowy woman with long black hair who was leaning against a desk.

“Stop being such a worrywart. This has happened before. The audience usually hates chapter two anyway, irrespective of who dies. They’ll warm up to it after the season is over.” She said, walking up to them and crossing her arms.

“But it’s my first season! Nothing’s going right!” Watanabe complained.

“In a killing game, nothing ever goes right. Adapt or die, Watanabe, adapt or die.” The woman quipped.

Watanabe flinched.

“Sakura, can you please not antagonize our director? If I recall, you also have a personal stake in this season…you don’t want it to fail.” Nanami said pointedly.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded.

“I’m sorry Watanabe. It’s just…panicking will get us nowhere. It’s best to view a season of Danganronpa on a chapter-by-chapter basis. Our cast could still fuck up and vote wrong. They hate Tojo. We could have an early end.” She said gently.

Watanabe took a deep breath and shook his head.

“I don’t want my first season to end this early.” He said, focusing on his monitor.

The kubs intermission was almost over.

“Why not? Early ends are the best. We get more holiday time. Plus, it gives you the clout to demand a new season!” Sakura joked.

Watanabe glared at her again.

Nanami smiled.

“She’s right. “Better a short season that works than a long season full of errors”.” He stated.

“You’re siding with her?” Watanabe balked.

“I am. Look, I’ve been working on this show for over a decade. This is only your third year and your first as director. Don’t be selfish. You don’t want a long season for your first gig. You’ll get overwhelmed.” Nanami warned.

“I just want a proper season! Like the early seasons of Danganronpa. They were so good!” Watanabe confessed, smiling dreamily.

Nanami frowned at him. Sakura snorted.

“Yeah, and I want a pony made of diamonds. Neither one of us is going to get what we want.” Sakura snarked.

“It’s just…it was so inspiring when the kids defeated Monokuma and came out on top. They had so much hope.” Watanabe said.

Nanami blinked.

“Trust me, you don’t want that. Not that there’s a real risk of _that_ kind of ending happening…we have a two-survivor limit for a reason.” He said.

“Oh yeah. I understand that bit. I just want a good ol’ fashioned hope vs despair showdown.” Watanabe beamed, smiling at his co-worker.

“We’ve had plenty of those...” Sakura murmured, sounding confused.

“I meant one without an artificial vote. If that’s possible.” Watanabe said wistfully.

“Ah. Well, that _won’t_ happen. It’s too unmanageable.” Sakura said quickly.

“Yeah, yeah. Having Amami here would’ve been great though. It’s a pity that he died…” Watanabe trailed off sadly.

“There’s a reason that producer-san pushed for Amami-kun’s death. He was popular, but boring. He was making the tastes of the audience complacent. This was his _fourth_ killing game. He looooved the attention, and he wasn’t even a teenager when he- “Sakura ranted.

“Sakura, that’s enough.” Nanami cut in.

“Woops.” Sakura said, covering her mouth with a hand.

“Rantaro Amami was my friend.” Watanabe said slowly. “I thought he died because of bad luck…that Shirogane killed him because she was desperate to get the killing game started.”

“Watanabe, get back to work. The Kubs intermission is about to end.” Nanami advised.

Watanabe cursed and quickly focused on his monitor, seemingly forgetting Sakura’s words.

Sakura smiled gratefully at Nanami and went back to her desk.

Nanami sighed and pushed up his glasses.

A moment later, he reached for his e-cigarette.

* * *

[TRIAL RESUME]

[Kirumi carefully tucks in her shirt and buttons up her dress.]

Kaito: [He scoffs.] Why should we believe you? It’s obviously a lie! You’ve been cornered. Admit your guilt Tojo!

Kirumi: [She sighs.] You really think that I stabbed _myself_ in the stomach, as part of some desperate gambit?

Kaito: Come on! It’s not that deep.

Kirumi: It’s deeper than it looks. Saihara-kun tricked me.

Kaito: What!? How-

Kokichi: [He puts a finger to his lips.] She’s telling the truth Momota-chan.

[Kaito gives him a questioning look.]

[Kokichi grins gently at him. He’s trying to get the astronaut to follow his lead.]

Kaito: [Angrily.] What the fuck Ouma!? I thought you were helping us!

Kokichi: [Smug expression.] I _am_ helping.

[Kaito grits his teeth and glares at him.]

[Kokichi sighs. Kaito is too upset to accept the reality of their situation.]

Kaito: Tojo stabbed Shuichi! She wanted to kill him! She _admitted_ it!

Kokichi: I know that it’s ridiculous, but we need to hear her out. There’s some evidence that _hasn’t_ been explained yet. Her testimony could help us find the real killer.

Kaito: I-I can’t do this. [He points accusingly at Kirumi.] _She_ killed him. There’s no one else!

[The rest of the class remains silent, just watching them argue.]

[Except for two people.]

Kirumi: This is pointless. We don’t have much time. We need to find the real blackened.

Maki: [Sharply.] Momota and Ouma, stop it.

[Kokichi shrugs leisurely.]

[Kaito sighs.]

Maki: Momota, Ouma is right. Let’s at least hear Tojo out.

Kaito: But-

Maki: I think she’s innocent.

[Miu flinches.]

Miu: [Frustrated expression] Are you fuckin’ shitting me with this bullshit? You’re actually falling for her lies?

Kiibo: [He smiles warmly at her.] Iruma-san, calm down. I agree with Harukawa-san and Ouma-kun, let’s hear her out.

[Miu blushes and slowly nods.]

Tsumugi: [Nervously.] I uh…okay.

Kaito: [He grimaces.] Let’s just get this over with.

Maki: Go ahead, Tojo.

Kirumi: Very well. It shouldn’t take long.

[CONFESSION]

Kirumi: I had originally planned to target Hoshi-kun, because I thought he would be too depressed to resist me.

[Ryoma shrugs.]

Ryoma: Yeah. I’m not surprised.

Kirumi: I had planned an elaborate murder. I was going to strangle Hoshi-kun in his lab, then transport his body to the gym and hide it in the piranha tank, using a glass partition to keep it away from the hungry beasts. Then, when it opened during Yumeno-san’s show, everyone would’ve been too confused to deduce that I had murdered him and would’ve blamed Yumeno-san for his death.

Himiko: [She rubs her ear.] Nyeh. That would’ve been a pain.

Angie: [Patiently.] Himiko, let Kirumi finish.

Kirumi: To move Hoshi-kun’s body, I planned on creating a ropeway between his lab and the gym, utilising a rope, his tennis net, and a rubber tire. That way I wouldn’t have broken curfew. I was hoping to confuse everyone about the time of death.

[She pauses as everyone reacts to her frank confession, before quickly continuing]

Kirumi: However, as you know, things went wrong. I was forced to seek out a new target. I chose Saihara-kun because I thought I’d have a better chance of succeeding in the Class Trial if he was gone. After all, he was the Ultimate Detective.

[Kaito glares at her.]

[She ignores him.]

Kirumi: It didn’t take much to lure him to Yumeno-san’s lab. I roused him at a quarter past midnight and told him that I had found something suspicious in her lab. I said that I didn’t want to spread panic, and that I had only told him because I trusted him the most. He was very tired, but agreed to come with me. We did argue a bit in the foyer…but I quickly allayed his suspicions. I didn’t want to wake anyone up.

Kokichi: [Blithely.] Saihara-kun was stupid to believe you. He was too trusting.

[Kaito glares at him.]

[Kokichi quickly counters with a mocking smirk.]

[Kirumi frowns.]

Kirumi: He just wanted to protect you all. I took advantage of his concern.

[She takes a deep breath.]

Kirumi: When we arrived at Yumeno-san’ lab, I got out the handcuffs and tried to restrain him…but he dodged me. He was quicker than I anticipated. We fought, and in the scuffle, I dropped the handcuffs. You know what happened next. At one point, Saihara-kun tried to grab the sword from me. He managed to rip my glove and make me drop the weapon. I kicked him into the wall by the tank- he was heavily injured. I thought that I had knocked him unconscious, so I advanced on him. I was ready to finish him off.

[She winces.]

Kirumi: It was a ruse. He was feigning unconsciousness. When I was close enough, he picked up the sword and stabbed me. In retaliation, I grabbed it from him and stabbed him in the chest. Because the blade was so blunt, it took all of my strength. I quickly checked his pulse and found that it was faint. So, I left him to die and went to the nearby bathroom to treat my wound. I was bleeding profusely. It would’ve gotten in the way of my clean up.

[She swallows.]

Kirumi: When I returned, Saihara-kun was floating in the tank. He was dead. I was mystified. At first, I wanted to retrieve his corpse, then I realised that I might remove evidence implicating the real killer. So, I left it in. I think someone followed Saihara-kun and I, and then killed him after I had left the room. I only cleaned up most of the blood. I was hoping to buy time to find the real blackened, but I couldn’t figure out their identity.

[END CONFESSION]

Kaito: That’s a ridiculous story! You really expect us to believe you!?

Korekiyo: Also, I cannot believe that someone as careful as Tojo would just leave evidence lying around…unless she’d planned it that way.

[Kirumi sighs in frustration.]

Kokichi: [Mockingly.] Seriously Shinguji-chan? I thought you were smarter than this. Anyways, I believe Tojo-chan and I can prove part of her story.

[PRESENT EVIDENCE]

Kokichi: She left her **rope by the pool**. She must’ve forgotten about uit. Anyways, it supports her story. There’s no other explanation for it.

Kirumi: It slipped my mind. I had planned on leaving it in the gym, but with everything that happened…I simply forgot.

Kiibo: I’m sorry, but there has to be more than just some rope. It’s too little for me to believe her.

Tenko: [Reluctantly.] Yeah. Tojo-san is female…but she could still be lying to us.

Kokichi: [He frowns at everyone.] Do we really need to waste any more time on this? Tojo-chan isn’t the killer. She’s-

Kaito: I object to that! She’s tricking us all!

[REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN]

Kaito: [Desperately.] Isn’t the rope just more proof that she’s lying to us? Couldn’t she have planted it there to support her lies?

Kokichi: [Annoyed expression.] Wow, your mental gymnastics are impressive! Momota-chan, are we really gonna do this?

Kaito: [He narrows his eyes.] I just want to be sure.

Kokcihi: [He snickers.] You’re just in pain over Saihara-chan’s death. You can’t keep a cool head. Well, don’t worry, I’ll help you calm down! [He smiles tauntingly at Kaito.]

[Kaito bristles.]

Kaito: Tojo is meticulous to a fault! She could ‘ve easily planted that rope!

Kokichi: [Sarcastically.] You just can’t believe that the person who stabbed Saihara-chan didn’t kill him. You can’t wrap your tiny little brain around the fact that there’s something deeper to the mystery. You just want the pain to end. You don’t really care about avenging Saihara-chan and finding his killer!

[Kaito gasps and clenches his hands into fists.]

Kaito: I can’t believe that I trusted you! That I believed in you! Why are you still covering for her?! There’s **no other evidence** that supports her story.

[Kokichi widens his smirk. By lashing out at him, Kaito has given him an easy opening.

The sooner Kaito understands and accepts Kirumi’s innocence, the sooner they can move on and wrap up the Class Trial.]

Kokichi: Unfortunately for you, there _is_ more evidence that supports her story.

[CUT]

Kokichi: [His voice is sickeningly sweet.] Momota-chan, remember our investigation. When we were in Hoshi-chan’s lab, he pointed out that someone else had re-tied the **Tennis Net**?

[Kaito pales and winces.]

Kaito: I-I remember.

Kokichi: The knots weren’t his. I bet they’re Tojo-chan’s. They’re very fancy.

[He pauses.]

Kokichi: [He lowers his voice.] Can you please man the fuck up and accept the truth? That Tojo-chan _didn’t_ murder Saihara-chan. I want to find the real killer. Plus, I’m having so much fun and I want you to entertain me! You owe me!

[Kaito blinks wildly and then frowns cautiously at him.]

[Kokichi winks.]

[Kaito takes a deep breath and nods.]

Kaito: Guys, as much as I hate to admit it, Ouma is right.

[Someone chokes loudly.]

[Everyone looks at Gonta.]

[He is crying and hiccupping heavily.]

Gonta: [He shakes his head.] Gonta can’t believe it. That mum would hurt Saihara-kun and lie about it. We can’t trust her.

Ryoma: Gonta, calm down. I agree with Kaito and Kokichi.

Kirumi: Yes, and those are my knots. I learned them when I was training to be a maid. I re-tied the tennis net, but I couldn’t replicate the knots that Hoshi-kun had originally used.

Hoshi: [His mouth quirks up.] They’re my own knots. I invented them five years ago.

Kokichi: Nishishi. See? Tojo’s plan failed. Let’s move on-

Tsumugi: Wait! What about her motive?

[Kirumi frowns and looks at the floor. Obviously, she doesn’t want to reveal her motive to the class.]

Korekiyo: Good point. It’s what drove her to attack Saihara-kun. If she really wanted to be honest with us, she’d let Monokuma show it to us.

[Kokichi grins scornfully at Kirumi.]

Kokichi: I hafta say…I’m curious about it as well!

[Kirumi stares blankly at Kokichi.]

Kirumi: All right. I’ll share my video. But before Monokuma plays it, I just want to reveal that yesterday, I received my _own_ video.

[She points at Monokuma.]

[The bear flails around and pretends to panic.]

Kirumi: It’s clear to me now, that this damn bear planned it that way and wanted to tempt me into committing a murder.

[Monokuma shrugs and laughs sharply.]

Monokuma: Duh! I’m running a killing game! I _want_ you to murder one another!

Monosuke: What an obvious observation!

Monodam: …

Monotaro: [Confused expression.] Didn’t we already tell you guys that we’re running a killing game?

Monophanie: We did. Maybe they’ve forgotten?

Monokuma: Shut up kids! *ahem* Are you finished Tojo? Can I play your video, and make the class even more suspicious of you?

[Kirumi glares at him.]

Kirumi: I just want to say one more thing. If I received my own video, then that means someone else also received their own video. It’s a simple deduction.

Tenko: [Nervously.] So, someone else could already be planning a murder?

Kaito: [Determined expression.] After this trial, we should get together and watch all of the motive videos. That way, none of us have anything to hide.

Kokichi: [He chuckles.] Wow! I was right all along.

Monokuma: No more stalling. I wanna share Tojo’s motive video. The suspense is killing me. Hold on to your hats! It’s gonna be a whopper!

[The TV screen appears. It flickers to life.]

Monokuma (on screen): Back by popular demand, it's time for the motive video! Who's the most important person in *your* life? And now, without further ado… Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid!

[The screen shows a bustling street]

Monokuma (on screen): With clients in politics and finance, this elite maid is renowned for completing any request.

[The screen shifts to the office of the Prime Minister of Japan. Kirumi is standing in the middle of the room. Everyone is bowing to her.]

Monokuma (on screen): One fateful day.... she was suddenly summoned by one of her most influential clients - the prime minister.

[He pauses for dramatic effect.]

Monokuma (on screen): The prime minister had a request of utmost importance. He requested that she use her talent as the Ultimate Maid to serve her country. He transferred all his authority to her. No one suspected that the prime minister's new secretary was secretly running the country. And over time, she became the de facto prime minister!

[The screen shifts to a nursery class.]

Monokuma (on screen): Only Kirumi could save the country from impending doom. Yes! The future of the country rests entirely on her capable shoulders!

[The screen shifts to a care worker looking after two old people.]

Monokuma (on screen): Kirumi is up to the task, for she only accepts requests that only she can fulfill. She is driven by the belief that her citizens are the most important people in her life. Oh, and while we're on the subject of those important people....

[The screen blurs and warps.]

Monokuma (on screen): An unfortunate event will soon befall those vermin and sheeple.

[Monokuma appears and smiles smugly at the audience.]

Monokuma (on screen): What event you ask? It's a secret! Find out for yourself. Puhuhuhuhuhu....

[The video ends. The screen goes dark and disappears.]

Kaito: [Astonished expression.] Y-you were the fucking prime minister!

Kirumi: [Calmly.] Yes. That’s why I attacked Saihara-kun. I have to get back to my people. Japan is in trouble.

[Everyone gasps. Except Kokichi.]

Kokcihi: [Sarcastically.] It sounds fake as fuck to me. A single maid in charge of the entire government? Bullshit.

[Kaito carefully studies Kokichi’s expression. Then he plasters on a look of panic and stares at Kirumi with wide eyes.]

[Kokichi smirks playfully.

 _Kaito is finally learning how to play the killing game._ He thinks.]

Kirumi: I know it sounds impossible. But after watching my video…I remembered everything. A country of 120 million people depends on me. I _need_ to save them.

Miu: That doesn’t change shit. You were still willing to sacrifice all of our lives – that’s why you murdered Saihara! Your motive makes me even more suspicious of you.

[Kokichi rolls his eyes. Miu is being an unhelpful bitch…she’s right about Kirumi, but she’s still an unhelpful bitch.]

Tsumugi: You were so desperate to escape this school, that you attacked Saihara-kun! You could’ve told us about your motive and we could’ve worked together to escape. I’m sorry, but I can’t trust you.

Kiibo: I’m conflicted about Tojo’s guilt. But my inner voice is telling me to side with Iruma-san. Sorry.

Himiko: [Lazy expression.] Nyeh. I think Tojo is guilty.

Angie: Kirumi is the desperate sort. She’s willing to do anything to leave this school. Even lie to us and trick us!

Korekiyo: Yonaga-san, don’t forget she’s also willing to murder us. Aside from that, I also believe that Tojo is lying. She’s trying very hard to convince us she’s not guilty…but I simply can’t bring myself to believe her.

Gonta: Gonta agree!

Tenko: I’m with Himiko.

[Kokichi pinches the bridge of his nose and breathes through clenched teeth.

 _My classmates are so stupid. Maybe I should abandon them?_ He muses, then shakes his head. _Nah. Too boring._ ]

Ryoma: As unbelievable as it sounds, I believe Tojo. I know I was her intended victim, but I believe in the evidence. It’s led us away from her.

Maki: I believe her as well. She didn’t murder Saihara.

[Kaito bites his lip and shuts his eyes. He’s thinking deeply. He raises his head and looks at Kokichi.]

[Kokichi nods brightly, grinning at him.]

[Kaito smiles minutely.]

Kaito: As much as it pains me to say this…I agree with Harukawa and Hoshi. Tojo isn’t the Blackened.

[Kokichi beams at his partner. He’s _finally_ caught on.]

Kokcihi: Nishishi. You know which side I’m on.

[Kirumi blinks in disbelief. She wasn’t expecting to receive any support.]

[The class falls silent. They all know what’s coming.]

[Kokichi gives Monokuma a knowing look.]

[The black and white bear chuckles darkly.]

Kokichi: [Excited expression.] Wellllllll, it seems that we have a _split opinion!_

Monokuma:[He grins.] Oh boy! Is it that finally *that* time again?

[He stands up.]

Monokuma: The Ultimate Academy is proud to present its very own **morphenomenal trial grounds!**

Kokichi: [He grins childishly.] Ohhhhh! I love this part!

Kaito: [He snorts derisively.] Pshhh. Shut up Ouma.

[Kokichi looks pointedly at Kaito and cocks his head.]

[Kaito defiantly stares back.]

[Light violet meets dark violet.]

[They share a tense look.]

[Kaito refuses to look away. His eyes are boring into him.]

[Kokichi frowns and stares at the floor, pretending to blush.

He can still feel Kaito’s intense gaze, even as Monokuma gets out a key and turns the trial lock, initiating the scrum debate shift.]

[The podiums lit up and rose to the top of the room, before separating and drifting to opposite sides. Eight on the left, five on the right]

[ _Eight against me. Five with me._ Kokichi thinks.

He’s in the middle of his group; Maki and Kaito on his left, and Kirumi and Ryoma on his right.

Opposite them, from left to right, is Gonta, Miu, Tsumugi, Kiibo, Tenko, Korekiyo, Himiko, and Angie.]

[Kaito is no longer looking at him. Instead, he’s looking ahead with determination, ready to take their classmates on.]

[Kirumi glances at Kokichi, her eyes are wide with confusion. She can’t figure out why he is defending her.]

[Kokichi waggles his eyebrows at her, then looks ahead.]

[Monokuma’s throne rises.]

Monokuma: Start!

[SCRUM DEBATE]

[He points to the left, letting them begin.]

[Gonta, being the first one in his group, starts his argument.]

Gonta: Tojo-san already lie during trial. She is still lying now.

[Kokichi catches Maki glaring at Gonta. She wants to counter him. He subtly nods at her.]

Maki: Tojo has no reason to lie now. Her plan failed. We’ve already proven that. She wants to find the blackened just as much as we do.

[Gonta bites his lip and backs down.]

[Next to him, Miu glares stormily at the other group and leans forward.]

Miu: She freaking admitted to stabbing Saihara. She basically confessed.

[Ryoma takes the initiative.]

Ryoma: Tojo only confessed to stabbing him, not killing him. There’s a difference.

[Miu continues glaring, but she has lost some of her fire.]

[Tsumugi nervously begins her argument.]

Tsumugi: T-Tojo-san could’ve thrown Saihara-kun into the water tank, in order to hide evidence. She’s lying!

[Kokichi scoffs. He can handle Tsumugi’s weak argument.]

Kokichi: Tojo-chan explained her plan. She had no reason to hide evidence with Saihara-chan’s body. She purposefully didn’t retrieve the items from the tank, in case they helped reveal the real Blackened.

[Tsumugi reels backwards and looks at Kiibo for support. He takes a deep breath and backs her up.]

Kiibo: But the sword was in the tank as well. Tojo-san used it to stab Saihara-kun. It was purposefully hidden.

[Kaito frowns angrily at Kiibo.

He looks at Kokichi.]

[Kokichi grins at him.]

[Kaito stands up and shakes his head.]

Kaito: No, it wasn’t. At least not by Tojo. If hiding the sword was part of her plan, she could’ve just cleaned it and put it back inside the Iron Maiden!

[Kokichi blinks. Kaito is almost back to his old self. He’s full of fire, arguing for the innocence of someone who admitted to attacking his best friend.

 _At least he’s being more helpful._ He thinks, trying to ignore a strange, warm, sensation in the pit of his stomach.]

[Kiibo falters and backs down. He smiles apologetically at Tsumugi.]

[Tenko quickly steps up.]

Tenko: There was another object in the tank as well. What about the handcuffs?

[Kirumi takes a deep breath, and reluctantly looks at Kokichi for permission to argue.]

[He smiles mockingly at her.]

[She takes it as a yes.]

Kirumi: I dropped the handcuffs during the fight, and I forgot about them after I'd been stabbed. Following Momota-kun’s logic, If I had wanted to hide them, I could’ve just returned them to Hoshi-kun’s lab. I didn’t put them in the tank.

[Tenko swallows nervously.]

[Korekiyo cocks his head.]

Korekiyo: You did stab Saihara-kun before you left. Ergo, how can we trust that you didn’t strike the killing blow?

[Kirumi also counters him.]

Kirumi: Saihara-kun had wounded me. It wasn’t deep, but it distracted me. Therefore, I didn’t stab him with my full strength. That, and he did have a faint pulse when I left him. I checked on principle. When I returned, he was already dead and someone else had removed the blade from his chest. They must’ve struck the killing blow.

[Korekiyo bows respectfully and stands back.]

[Himiko pouts lazily. It’s her turn.]

Himiko: What about the black cloth? Did you purposefully leave that behind?

[Kokichi sneers at her.]

Kokichi: We’ve already discussed this Yumeno-chan. Saihara-chan’s real killer definitely threw the black cloth into the tank. It incriminates Tojo-chan too much. She wouldn’t have left it behind if she’d known about it.

[Himiko shrugs sluggishly.]

[Only Angie remains. She smiles cheerfully at everyone and waves at the opposite side.]

Angie: Kirumi knew Ryoma was suicidal, and she planned to take advantage of that fact and murder him. She is a cold and calculating person, and she has the strongest motive and will to murder. Are you really going to trust her?

[Ryoma quickly takes the initiative.]

Ryoma: If I had swapped videos with Harukawa last night, I probably would have let Tojo murder me. I’d have been so depressed that I wouldn’t have cared about my own life. But I didn’t. That’s why Tojo went after Saihara. She revealed her own motive to us. She’s trusting us. So, let’s get on with it and find the real killer before we run out of time.

[Angie beams at him and nods gently, accepting his recourse.]

Kokcihi: [He grins.] I think we’ve refuted all of your pathetic points. Any more?

[Everyone on the opposite side shakes their heads.]

[Monokuma leers.]

Monokuma: Well, the right-side wins! The obvious has been established! Tojo didn’t murder Saihara!

[SCRUM DEBATE END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howzat?
> 
> Please subscribe/leave a comment/kudos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Finale! An extra long finale!
> 
> I was very tired when I finished editing this, but I didn't want to miss my deadline!
> 
> I'll re-edit this tomorrow!

[The room returns to its original shape.]

Kirumi: [Relieved expression.] Let’s find Saihara-kun’s murderer and end this farce of a trial.

Kiibo: Haven’t we gone through all of the evidence?

Miu: [Disbelievingly.] We’re back at square-fucking-one? _Again_?

Kaito: [He scratches the back of his head.] I’m stumped. I have no idea who could’ve really murdered Shuichi.

Angie: [She smiles.] Everyone, please calm down. We just need to keep following the evidence. So, what do we have left?

[Kokichi cocks his head.]

[QUESTION: What evidence remains?]

Kokichi: What about the **bloodstains?**

Kirumi: I didn’t leave them. It must’ve been the blackened. They seem to be a misdirection…but a pretty bizarre one.

Korekiyo: Hmm. Didn’t they also contain some hairs and fibres?

Kiibo: Yes. [He preens.] I spotted them with my amazing camera eyes!

Kokichi: [Mockingly.] No one gives a shit about your eyes Kii-boy.

[Kiibo flinches.]

Kirumi: The fibres were black. But they came from Shuichi’s clothing, not my gloves. As for the hairs…maybe they came from his killer?

Tsumugi: Oh! They’re brown and-

[Miu yells in triumph, cutting her off.]

Miu: [She grins.] The blondes are in the clear! Yonaga and I are innocent!

Himiko: [Lazily.] Nyeh. So am I. I have red hair.

Korekiyo: And I have black hair-

Miu: Yeah, yeah. [She chuckles.] It means that one of the brunettes murdered Saihara! So, Harukawa, Hoshi, and Gonta are now our prime suspects!

[No one takes her seriously. Even Gonta.]

[Kokichi rolls his eyes at her.]

Kaito: [Impatiently.] Iruma, stop randomly accusing people. We need to be careful and debate this.

Miu: What is there to debate? I’m in the clear! I’ll prove it! I’ll find the killer!

[NONSTOP DEBATE]

Miu: Sooooo, Hoshi, Harukawa, and Gonta, start arguing!

[Maki glares at her venomously.]

Maki: You’re an idiot. You have **no idea** what you’re doing.

Miu: Nu-uh. I know exactly what I’m doing.

Ryoma: [Frustrated expression.] None of us murdered Saihara. We established that ages ago.

Miu: One of you has to be **lying**!

Angie: I think that Miu has a good point!

Miu: Yeah! The hairs are **real!** They-

Kokichi: [Annoyed expression.] You’re really a dumb whore, aren’t you Iruma-chan?

[BREAK]

[Iruma wilts at his sharp tone.]

Kokcihi: The **bloodstains in the pool** prove that the hairs _aren’t_ real. Shirogane-chan saw them and immediately knew that they were fake.

Tsumugi: [Nervously] Y-yeah. I thought that they were from a wig or something, but now I’m not so sure….

Kirumi: [Serious expression.] Could they have come from one of your wigs?

Tsumugi: W-what??

Kirumi: Shirogane-san, I’m just asking you a routine question. I don’t think you murdered Saihara-kun. The quicker we eliminate you as a suspect, the quicker we can find the real killer.

Kaito: Maybe the killer stole one of your wigs and used it in the murder?

Kokichi: [He laughs.] Nishishi. That’s a stupid idea.

Kaito: [Defensively.] Shut up! I’m just trying to help.

Tsumugi: Umm, I don’t think any of my wigs were used in Saihara-kun’s murder. I check them every night, and none of them have gone missing. And I would’ve noticed if someone had moved them around. But if you want to be sure, I can just show them to you?

Kirumi: Where are they?

Tsumugi: In my room. I have ten of them.

Tenko: [She blinks in amazement.] T-ten? Why do you need so many?

Tsumugi: For my cosplay. I like to experiment with them. I have a blond one, a black one, a brown one, a blue-

Kirumi: I don’t think we need to look at them. It would be a waste of time. I don’t think Saihara-kun’s killer used them.

[Tsumugi nods sadly. She seems very crestfallen.]

Himiko: [She pouts.] Nyeh. Wigs aren’t that magical.

Tsumugi: [Outraged expression.] H-hey! I made them myself! It takes a lot of effort-

Kaito: Tojo’s right. Let’s move on.

Kokichi: I agree. For now, let’s just focus on the blood.

Maki: [She sighs.] Aside from the pool, where else was blood found?

[PRESENT EVIDENCE]

Kokichi: The blood was also found in **Ryoma’s lab** and…

[PRESENT EVIDENCE]

Kokichi: …in **the gym**.

[Kirumi fingers her chin and frowns, thinking deeply.]

[Kokichi immediately smirks at her.]

Kokichi: Had a eureka moment Tojo-chan?

Kirumi: The bloodstains in Hoshi-kun’s lab…they were close to the net, weren’t they?

Ryoma: [He frowns.] Yes.

Kirumi: When I re-tied it last night, the blood wasn’t there. So, the blackened must’ve put it there _after_ I had left the room. But that’s impossible…

Kokichi: No, it isn’t.

[QUESTION-What do the bloodstains indicate?]

Kokichi: It means that Saihara-chan’s killer **knew about your plans**. They didn’t just follow you to Yumeno-chan’s lab, they followed you around the _whole school_. By putting blood next to the net, they were trying to frame you for Saihara-chan’s murder.

[Kirumi bristles.]

Kirumi: [Disbelievingly.] But…I would’ve noticed their presence. I’m always cautious of-

Kokichi: [Mockingly.] Tojo-chan, you aren’t as skilled or as smart as you think you are. You fell for Monokuma’s motive and you couldn’t execute your “elaborate” murder plan. To be fair, you don’t even deserve to be called the “Ultimate Maid” anymore, more like the “Ultimate Failure”. Tsk Tsk!

[Kirumi glares at him. Then she sighs softly and nods sombrely.]

Kirumi: Whatever. I don’t have the strength to argue with you.

Kokichi: You know I’m right.

Kaito: [Slowly.] I just realised…that the blackened… they killed Shuichi when he was utterly defenceless. Finished him off like he was some sort of animal. They didn’t even bother to help him.

[He grimaces, trying not to break down.]

Kokichi: [Gently.] Calm down Momota-chan. We’re almost at the end. We’ve almost uncovered Saihara-chan’s killer. You can have your revenge soon.

[Kaito shakes his head.]

Kaito: No. That’s wrong. I- Shuichi wouldn’t have wanted me to be so bloodthirsty. I need to focus on catching his killer for my own sake, not just his.

[Kokichi smirks softly at him. He can’t bring himself to mock Kaito’s words.]

[Kaito catches on and smiles thinly at him, feigning offense. Then he sighs and focuses on their classmates.]

[Kokichi makes his smirk more demonic.

 _It’s time to finish this._ He thinks.]

Kaito: We’re not really making any progress. There’s gotta be something that we’re missing.

Korekiyo: Kukuku. Maybe we need to go over everyone’s alibis again?

Angie: [Cheerfully] No, we don’t. We’re so close! Atua says we need to focus on the blood!

Himiko: Nyeh. Praise Atua.

Kaito: [He nods.] Yonaga’s right.

[Everyone starts arguing.]

[Kokichi shuts his eyes and blocks them out. He needs to _think._

 _The blood. The blood. I’m missing something about the blood..._ ]

[DIVE DRIVE  [1]  ]

[He’s alone in his mind.

He muses on the blood and where it was found, going over his notes:

1\. Bloodstains in the gym: Several small drops of dry blood that were found backstage. They were so faint that only Kiibo could see them. They contain several light brown coarse hairs and some black fibres.

2\. Bloodstains in the pool: Streaks of blood found near the door of the pool. Darker and larger than the blood drops in the gym. Has most fibres and strange hairs.

3\. Blood in the Ultimate Tennis Pro’s lab: Found on the floor under the net. Only a few streaks. Almost as faded as the ones in the gym. Also contains hairs and fibres.

_The bloodstains are of varying quality and quantity. Knowing that, what can I deduce?_

_It means that they were placed at different times! I bet some of the blood was spread last night, when it was still somewhat fresh, and some of it was spread this morning, after it had long since dried out._

_Right. I can do this!_

_Where did the killer first spread blood?_

_In **the pool.**_ _The bloodstains there were the largest and the most vivid._

_They put it right by the door. They wanted it to be found!_

_Where did the killer next spread blood?_

_In the **Ultimate Tennis Pro’s lab.** The bloodstains there were far drier than the bloodstains the pool, but much larger than the bloodstains in the gym. _

_So…_

_What was the last area?_

_The **gym.** It only had a few measly drops of blood. In fact, we only discovered them because Kii-boy spotted them. Grr. That damn robot. But…the killer must’ve spread it there this morning. The drops were far too dry! _

_Knowing that, we can deduce Saihara-chan’s killer!_

[COMPLETE]

[Kokichi opens his eyes and grins excitedly at his still-arguing classmates.]

[Kaito quickly notices his change in demeanour. He yells at everyone until they stop squabbling.]

Kaito: Ouma has something to say. I think he’s cracked the case!

Kokichi: Nishishi! I’ve got it!

[Kokichi explains his deduction to the class, then pauses as they all react to his brilliance.

Most of them are speechless, and some of them even give him looks of sheer awe, but a few of their reactions stand out.

Kirumi stares blankly at him, but he can tell that it’s a façade. She’s trying very hard to keep herself together and not show surprise.

Maki just shrugs and accepts his conclusion.

Angie grins joyfully at him and gives him two thumbs up.

Ryoma doffs his hat in respect and nods.

And Kaito….is smiling at him. Really, truly, smiling at him.

It’s the smile that he usually reserved for Shuichi…and only Shuichi.]

Kaito: [He widens his smile into a grin.] Absolutely amazing Ouma!

Korekiyo: Kukuku. Well done.

Kiibo: Very impressive.

[Kokichi frowns.

He feels that he’s just made a grave mistake.

He’s become too much of a leader, making all the deductions in the trial and directing his classmates in the investigation.

The mastermind will be wary of him.

That’s the last thing he needs.

Except…

 _If I hadn’t taken charge. We wouldn’t be here. The trial would’ve ended. Everyone would’ve voted for Tojo-chan and we would’ve all been executed. I have to the keep the killing game going until I can find a solution to end it. I have no choice._ He decides.

He isn’t letting the mastermind get away with their sick little game. Even if it kills him, and everyone else, he’ll stop them.

As for Kaito…

He’ll either have to include him in his plans, or push him away.

But for now, he has to continue his performance.]

Kokichi: [Confident expression.] See? I’m the cleverest person here. Don’t worry, I won’t let the blackened get away!

Gonta: Gonta is glad that Ouma-kun is so clever.

Himiko: Nyeh. We would’ve been lost without him.

Miu: [Sheepishly.] We would’ve blindly voted for Kirumi…

Tsumugi: [She blinks wildly.] Th-that was amazing Ouma-kun. And just now…you almost sounded like Saihara-kun and Akamatsu-san!

[Kaito stiffens.]

Kokichi [He snorts derisively.] I’m nothing like Saihara-chan. He was the Ultimate Detective. I’m just a poser.

[Kaito nods and calms down.]

Kaito: [Passionately.] Come on! Let’s finish this! Can we figure out the time when Shuichi’s killer placed the blood in the gym?

Kokichi: Easily.

[QUESTION: When did Shuichi’s killer place the blood in the gym?]

Kokichi: Remember that we have a **curfew.** No one can enter the gym between 10 p.m. to 8 a.m.

Kaito: [Surprised expression.] But…at that time, Yumeno, Yonaga, and Chabashira were in the gym setting things up for Yumeno-chan’s show. They didn’t let anyone else in.

[Everyone looks at the three students.]

[Himiko pouts.]

[Angie smiles and shakes her head.]

[Tenko gasps and blinks wildly.]

Tenko: W-what!? You’re suspecting us again!

Himiko: Nyeh.

Angie: [Happily.] Atua tells me that you’ve made a mistake!

Miu [She cackles.] You see! I was right all along. It _was_ one of those three bitches.

[Everyone ignores her.]

Kirumi: [Coldly.] So…

Kokichi: Don’t scare em’ Tojo-chan. They need to argue for their lives!

[He chuckles darkly and glares comically at the three girls.]

[Himiko glares lazily back at him.]

[Angie claps and waves him off.]

[Tenko flinches.]

Tsumgui: [Surprised expression.] A-are you sure about this?

Gonta: [Shocked expression.] Gonta can’t accept that one of them killed Saihara-kun.

[Kokichi frowns softly.]

[Then-]

Kaito: [Determined expression.] We can’t narrow it down any further. It _has_ to be one of them. Ouma’s right. They have to argue for their innocence.

Himiko: [She scratches her ear.] I give up. I don’t think I can prove my innocence. I’m too lazy.

Tenko: Don’t give up Yumeno-san!

Angie: I dunno…maybe Himiko did do it.

[Tenko glares at her.]

Tenko: Why are you accusing Yumeno-san? You’re her friend!

[Angie shrugs lightly.]

Angie: I’m just listening to Kokichi. We need to argue for our innocence. I’m not guilty. Therefore, you or Himiko must be. It’s the only logical conclusion.

Korekiyo: Maybe if we debate things. It’ll become clear?

Angie: Yes! That’s the spirt! I can prove that Himiko murdered Shuichi!

Tenko: Whaaaat!

Himiko: Nyeh.

[Kokichi braces himself.

This is it.

The final argument.]

[NONSTOP DEBATE.]

Tenko: Yumeno-San and I are innocent.

Himiko: [Quietly.] I didn’t hurt Saihara.

Angie: But Himiko, you were the first person backstage. You could’ve easily **spread the blood** without us noticing. And Tenko, you went with her…maybe it was part of **your murder plan**?

Tenko: [Angrily.] You helped us set the gym up! You had just as much of **an opportunity**.

Kaito: [Irritated expression.] Stop squabbling! Can’t any of you make a fair argument?

Angie: All right. I propose that Himiko planted the blood and Tenko knows and is covering for her.

Tenko: Th-that’s…Ouma-san must be wrong! It can’t be one of us! None of us were alone in the gym!

[Angie smiles saintly and clasps her hands together.

She nods balefully at him, as if signalling something.]

[Kokichi blinks.

 _What is she doing?_ He thinks.]

Angie: I know that **I wasn’t alone** in the gym.

[Kokichi blinks again. She’s lying. Badly. It has to be a trick of some kind…

He breaks her lie anyway. He has nothing else.]

Kokichi: That’s wrong.

[BREAK]

Kokichi: According to **Chabashira-chan’s testimony** , all three of you were in the gym from eight until nine. However, Chabashira-chan and Yumeno-chan briefly went to Yumeno-chan’s lab, meaning that Yonaga-chan _was_ alone in the gym for a few minutes. She would’ve had more than enough time to plant the blood.

[Angie’s smiles brightly at him. She’s just as cheerful as ever.]

Kaito: [Shocked expression.] Y-you…?

Tenko: N-no. It can’t be her.

[Himiko frowns angrily.]

Himiko: Yonaga can’t have murdered Saihara. Atua said that she didn’t.

Angie: [She nods.] That’s why I’m denying it. I didn’t murder Shuichi.

Kokichi: [Quietly.] Can you prove your innocence?

Angie: Can _you_ prove my guilt? You don’t even have any real evidence. Only a vague insinuation that because I was alone in the gym this morning, it means I murdered Shuichi.

Tsumugi: [Uncertain expression.] She’s right.

Miu: [Angrily.] We’re back at square one _again_!?

Korekiyo: It seems so.

Kaito: Ouma…

Kokichi: Yes?

Kaito: [Seriously.] Are you sure that Yonaga is guilty? That she murdered Shuichi?

[Kokichi takes a deep breath and grins.]

Kokichi: Yes.

Kaito: [Determined expression.] Then we can’t let her get away with it. Yonaga… _you_ murdered Shuichi and we’re gonna _prove_ it.

Angie: …All right.

[She smiles warmly at them.]

[Kokichi grits his teeth.

Her unwavering positivity is beginning to annoy him.]

Kaito: Ouma, we need to find something that links her _directly_ to Shuichi’s murder.

[QUESTION: What’s the only remaining piece of evidence that can link Angie to Shuichi’s murder?]

Kokichi: The **fake hairs**. There’s nothing else.

Angie: [Flippant expression.] Really? That’s all you have?

Kokichi: [He glares at her, letting some of his real anger show.] You must’ve left them behind when you placed the blood in the gym.

Angie: I don’t have access to any fake hair.

Kaito: [He narrows his eyes at her.] You’re lying.

Kirumi: I agree. Yonaga-san is definitely hiding something.

Himiko: [Lowly.] Leave her alone! You’re ganging up on her.

Tenko: [Frustrated expression.] I’m with Yumeno-san. You have no real proof…you’re bullying a girl!

Korekiyo: I can’t believe this. Do we need _another_ scrum debate?

Kaito: [Harshly.] No, we don’t. And we’re not ganging up on Yonaga, we’re _suspecting_ her. Just as we suspected Hoshi, Harukawa, and Tojo. There’s a difference. As much as I hate to admit it, we _need_ to suspect one another. This is a class _trial_.

Kokichi: [He chuckles darkly.] God, you guys are so freaking lazy. Momota-chan and I, _we_ did all the hard work. You did fuck all. And now you’re pushing back against us because we’ve reached a conclusion that you don’t like.

[He pauses.]

Kokichi: Also, Yumeno-chan and Chabashira-chan, Yonaga-chan threw you both under the bus to protect herself. Aren’t you mad at her? Even a little bit?

[Everyone flinches, except Angie, Ryoma, Maki, and Kirumi.]

Kaito: [Pointedly.] Don’t hide from the truth. Yonaga needs her prove her own innocence.

[Angie nods sagely.]

Angie: [Calmly.] I’m ready to argue for my life. I mean, _really_ argue for my life.

[Kaito glares at her.]

[Kokichi blinks and then grins.

 _Angie is being way too calm._ He thinks.]

Kokichi: [Sarcastically.] We’re gonna get ya!

[ARGUMENT ARMAMENT]

[Angie smiles graciously at them, but there’s a sinister edge to it. She’s ready to take them on.]

[Kokichi realises what she’s doing. She’s trying to project herself as some sort of divine figure. A martyr.

For a moment, he pictures her coat as ceremonial robes, her bikini as a flowing undershirt, and that a crown of blood red flowers adorns her head. Various statues and idols surround her.]

Angie: As I said before, you have no real proof. None at all.

Kaito: [Annoyed expression.] That’s not a proper defence.

Kokichi: [He laughs.] Yeah, come up with some _real_ points Yonaga-chan.

Angie: [She widens her smile into a smirk.] Fine. I didn’t leave my bedroom last night- I went to bed with Shuichi and the others. Can you prove otherwise?

Kaito: We _know_ that you placed the blood around the school.

Kokichi: Especially the blood in the gym. This morning, you encouraged Kiiboy and Iruma to investigate there together. You knew they would find it- because of Kiiboy’s capabilities as a robot. You wanted to misdirect us.

[Angie perks up and gives in, letting her shoulders drop.

She’s not bothering to put up a fight.]

[Kaito frowns at her.]

[In Kokichi’s mind, Angie’s robes turn to rags, her crown withers, and the statues and idols vanish.

 _Why isn’t she making more of an effort to counter us?_ He wonders.]

Angie: [Serenely.] Go on.

Kaito: [He takes a deep breath.] Something about you has been bothering me. It’s tough to explain, but…you’ve been very _evasive_ in this trial. You’ve been directing things, trying to lead us in a particular direction. Like when you were making comments about Tojo’s guilt… [He hesitates, struggling to explain his theory.]

Angie: [She shrugs.] I just wanted to find Saihara’s killer. You can’t fault me for that.

Kokichi: Nishishi. Kaito has a point. Although, rather than evasive, I’d say that you were being _manipulative_. For example, at the start of the trial, you defended Yumeno-chan and Chabashira-chan from Iruma-chan’s dumb points, but when we started to unravel the truth, you were quick to sell them out. You’re desperate.

Angie: I was just being cautious. Either of them could’ve done it.

[She grins at Tenko and Himiko.]

[Tenko winces, while Himiko tenses.]

Kaito: [He sighs tiredly.] Yonaga, _you_ were alone in the gym this morning. You had the best opportunity to place the blood. It would’ve been nearly impossible for anyone else to have done it.

Angie: …

[She smiles brightly at them, refusing to say anything.]

[Kokichi sighs lowly, then narrows his eyes at her.]

Kokichi: [He grins.] Yonaga-chan, why are you not defending yourself?

Angie: [Cryptically.] I have a very good reason…

[Her smile becomes lopsided. She suddenly looks very sad.]

[With that, Kokichi’s grand illusion of her vanishes.]

Angie: [Encouragingly.] Come on you two, finish this. Together.

[Everyone stares at her with wide eyes. Except them.]

Kaito: We _know_ what links her to the crime…the fake hair.

Angie: Where would I get fake hair? In fact, how did I spread Shuichi’s blood around the school?

[She’s left herself fully open.]

[Kokichi remembers Angie’s talent.

She’s the _Ultimate Artist_.

Key word: artist.

What does she use to paint?

Paintbrushes.

And they have bristles…made from fake hair.]

Kokichi: [He smiles cheerfully.] You used your **paintbrushes**!

[Angie nods gently.]

Angie [Calmly.] You got me. I killed Shuichi.

[BREAK]

Tenko: [She squirms.] W-what!? Yonaga-san really _murdered_ Saihara-san?

Himiko [She pouts sadly.] B-but Atua…

Kirumi: [Curtly.] It’s the truth. She even confessed.

Gonta: Gonta still can’t believe it. Why Yonaga-san hurt Saihara-kun?

Angie: …

Kaito: That doesn’t matter. We can vote for her now.

Ryoma: Yup. Let’s finish this.

Kiibo: I just want this to be over.

[Kokichi nods.]

Kokichi: Right. Monokuma-

Angie: One moment.

Kokichi: [Annoyed expression.] What?

Angie: Remember what Shuichi did at the end of the first-class trial?

Kokichi: [Confused expression.] He performed a closing argument; he went over Akamatsu-chan’s plan from beginning to end.

Angie: Can you please do the same for me?

[Kokichi blinks.

He glances at Monokuma.

The bear is watching them with hungry eyes.

Kokichi knows that if he fulfils Yonaga-chan’s request, he’ll be playing to the crowd…

He glances at Kaito.

The Ultimate Astronaut looks distraught. He is very pale. Angie’s confession has shaken him badly. He’s still not at peace with Shuichi’s death. He wants to understand her motives.]

[Angie follows his gaze and smiles gently. She wants to give Kaito peace.]

[ _She cares about us. She wanted us to team up and catch her. That’s why she gave up._ Kokichi realises.

_She…maybe she didn’t mean to kill Saihara-chan. Yonaga-chan is…interesting. Like Akamatsu-chan._

He plasters on a mocking grin.]

Kokichi: All right. I’ll do it.

[ _For Momota-chan’s sake._ He tells himself.]

Angie: Thank you.

[CLOSING ARGUMENT]

[Kokichi sighs and slowly pieces together Shuichi’s murder, reflecting on the trial and the investigation.]

Kokichi: All right. Here’s what happened:

Act 1

“Last night, Tojo-chan planned to murder Hoshi-chan. Because of the chaos of the “Insect Meet and Greet”, she had a perfect opportunity.

She took great care to set up her murder; she hid a rope in the pool, untied the net in Hoshi-chan’s lab, and took a pair of handcuffs from his lab.

However, Hoshi-chan unwittingly thwarted her plans by retiring to his room early.

So, she chose a new victim: Shuichi Saihara, The Ultimate Detective!

At a quarter past midnight, she lured him out of his dorm room convinced him to follow her to Yumeno-chan’s lab.

But, unbeknownst to them both, someone had overheard them; the culprit!

Act 2

“The culprit followed them to Yumeno-chan’s lab, but didn’t enter. Instead, they waited outside while Tojo-chan led Saihara-chan into the room.

Once they were inside, Tojo-chan got out the handcuffs and tried to restrain Saihara-chan.

But he was too quick for her. He dodged her and ran away.

Panicking, he went over to the Iron Maiden and started fiddling with the swords inside. By chance, he found the only real blade and yanked it out, cutting his palm in the process.

He attacked Tojo-chan in self-defence, but she dropped the handcuffs and used a nearby table to deflect his blow.

She then knocked the sword out of his hands and picked it up.

Saihara-chan was at her mercy.

They fought for a while.

He tried to defend himself, futilely blocking her attacks with his bare arms.

But Tojo-chan didn’t stop. She continued assaulting him, hoping to wear him down.

In a last-ditch effort, he lunged at her and tried to disarm her. He managed to tear her glove and make her drop the weapon, but in response, she kicked him into the wall by the water tank.

The sword fell next to him.

Thinking that she had knocked him unconscious, Tojo-chan approached him. She was ready to kill him.

But it was all a ruse…”

Act 3

“When Tojo-chan was close enough, Saihara-chan picked up the sword and attacked her. He managed to stab her in the stomach, but it was only a shallow wound.

Enraged, she grabbed the sword from him and stabbed him deeply in the chest, using all of her strength.

Saihara-chan quickly fainted from blood loss. He wouldn’t wake up again.

Tojo-chan checked his pulse. It was weak. So, she left him to die and went to treat her wound.

The culprit saw her leave. Once she was out of the way, they entered Yumeno-chan’s lab and discovered Saihara-chan.

Realising what a unique opportunity this was, they pushed the blade further in, ending his life and becoming the blackened.

Act 4

Afterwards, the culprit decided to frame Tojo-chan for Saihara-chan’s murder. They noticed the half-full water tank. It gave them an idea.

They removed the sword from Saihara-chan’s chest and threw it into the tank, along with the handcuffs and the piece of black cloth from Tojo-chan’s glove. Then they carried his body to the tank and dumped it in.

But they hadn’t finish framing Tojo-chan.

They dipped a paintbrush into Saihara-chan’s blood and went to the pool.

They “painted” the wall right by the main door, knowing that the bloodstains would be found the next day.

They quickly went back to Yumeno-chan’s lab and waited patiently for Tojo-chan to return.

Act 5

After treating her wound, Tojo-chan returned to Yumeno-chan’s lab and discovered the culprit’s handiwork. Realising what had happened, that someone had followed her and potentially finished off Saihara-chan, she decided to leave his body and the evidence in the tank.

She wanted to buy herself time to find the real blackened.

So, she removed the most of the blood from Yumeno-chan’s lab, except the stain on the carpet, and covered up the table that she had used to deflect Saihara-chan’s attack.

Then she left the room and went upstairs to Hoshi-chan’s lab.

The culprit followed her.

In the lab, Tojo-chan re-tied the net, using her own knots than the ones Hoshi-chan used. She then returned to the dorms and went to bed.

Afterwards, the culprit entered Hoshi-chan’s lab and spread some blood under the net. They wanted to draw attention to it, so that we would realise the knots were different.

The next morning, they completed their frame up.

They made sure that they were alone in the gym, and then spread some blood backstage. It was nothing more than a few dry droplets, more water than blood.

There was only person who could’ve done that…

Angie Yonaga, The Ultimate Artist!

[COMPLETE]

Angie: [She smiles gratefully at him.] Thank you. You can vote for me now.

Kirumi: [She frowns.] You’re giving up?

Angie: Yes. I’ve achieved all of my goals. I’m at peace.

Tenko: [She’s crying deeply.] Yonaga-san…why did you do it?

Kokichi: [He laughs dryly.] That’s obvious. She killed Saihara-chan so that she could leave this academy and escape to the outside world.

Angie: [Softly.] No. Not even close

Kaito: [Desperately.] Then…did you receive your own motive video? Like Tojo?

Angie: No. Let’s just vote, and then I’ll tell you everything.

[Monokuma laughs shrilly.]

Monokuma: I hear you sister! It’s time to wrap up this class trial! It’s getting boring.

[He presses a button and initiates the voting process.]

[Kokichi’s podium flickers, and the voting screen appears. He has 30 seconds to make his choice.

He hurriedly taps Angie’s name and then takes a deep breath.

A few moments later, his podium goes dark.]

[Monokuma brings up the voting results on the overhead monitor.]

[Angie has 13 votes, which means that she even voted for herself.]

Monokuma: Let’s see if you got it right!

[The screen changes to the slot machine. It starts rolling…]

[Kokichi feels a sick relief when it lights up and confirms Angie’s guilt

They’re all going to live. Which means enduring another motive, another murder, and another trial. Hooray.]

[TRIAL END]

  


* * *

[1]  I was going to go with Psyche Taxi…but I couldn’t find a satisfactory way of making Kokichi visualise it. I mean, you run over hookers with a car!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howzat? Did I bamboozle you all again! Did you get it right?
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment/subscribe!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG IMPORTANT WARNING IN ALL CAPS!!!!: This chapter features some graphic-ish violence in angie’s execution. Gore, knives, and Monokuma being Monokuma. 
> 
> I’ll put a * when the execution begins, and a * when it ends, in case you want to skip it.

Kaito was in turmoil.

Part of him still couldn’t believe that it was _Angie_ that had murdered Shuichi, and not _Kirumi_.

Even when Kokichi had outlined Shuichi’s terrible fate, he still hadn’t been able to accept it.

“Woah! You guys got it right! That means that you get to live…except for Yonaga. She has to suffer a painful execution!” Monokuma taunted them.

Kaito stepped away from his podium, his vision swaying.

He shut his eyes and let himself cry.

It was finally over.

Shuichi had been avenged.

There was only one thing left…

Angie’s execution. Her “punishment” for murdering Shuichi.

In the trial, he’d gotten a little carried away with his desire for vengeance, almost becoming bloodthirsty. Now, he could see how wrong it was. Shuichi wouldn’t have wanted him to give into despair.

Kaito had to stay strong. For his classmates.

He wanted answers. Which meant that he needed to question Angie.

She had promised to explain her motives for murdering Shuichi.

So, he opened his eyes and glared at the Ultimate Artist.

“Why did you murder my sidekick?” He roared at her, releasing some of his pent-up anger.

Angie took a deep breath.

“It was an accident.” She confessed, smiling softly at him.

“Huh?” Kaito muttered.

 _She must be lying! But…in a way, it makes sense. Terrible sense. In the trial, she didn’t really argue for her innocence. As for her manipulations…. she was trying to nudge us in the right direction. She wanted us to catch her._ He realised.

“Last night, when I saw Kirumi leave Himiko’s lab…she was covered in blood. I almost called out to her, but then I realised Shuichi wasn’t with her. I was worried about him. So, I hurried into Himiko’s lab to find him…there was blood everywhere. And Shuichi…he was lying in a large pool of it. I thought he was dead. I ran over to him, but…I slipped in the blood and fell on top of him. The sword went further in. He…he started bleeding even more. Then he went very still. I knew then that _I_ had killed him, not Kirumi.” Angie explained slowly.

“She’s telling the truth Momota-chan.” Kokichi stated. His expression was blank. He was carefully controlling his emotions.

If there was one thing that Kaito had learned in the second class trial, it was that there was a lot more to Kokichi than met the eye. He was far more astute and observant than he let on, and he had a lot of walls up.

More importantly, he was utterly opposed to Monokuma and the killing game. He didn’t enjoy it, as he so falsely proclaimed, he hated it.

 _Perhaps we can help each other?_ He thought, wiping his eyes with the left sleeve of his jacket.

He smiled sadly at Kokichi, accepting his words.

Kokichi nodded gently at him and then turned to Angie.

“You wanted us to catch you.” He accused her.

“Yup! I wanted you guys to work together and prove my guilt. And you did. Congrats!” Angie said brightly.

“B-but…” Kaito trailed off. He couldn’t understand her cheerfulness. She was about to _die_. Quite painfully.

“We won’t let your death go to waste.” Kokichi promised. It was almost a vow. “We’ll watch all of our motive videos, and we’ll keep an eye on Tojo-chan.”

He glared childishly at Kirumi.

She just blinked and looked away. She seemed utterly defeated.

“Thank you Kokichi. You’re…more than you let on.” Angie whispered.

She huffed and then started to cry.

Several others, most notably Himiko and Tenko, followed suit. Despair had finally overcome them.

“Nishishi. Don’t give me _too_ much credit.” Kokichi deflected.

“Of course. Kaito also did a lot. You guys work well together. Please…find the truth and try to escape.” Angie pleaded.

“Psh. With that attitude, the killing will freely continue and we’ll all die.” Kokichi insulted her.

“Who says it has to be that way? Think about it.” Angie said quietly, giving him an intense look.

Kokichi smirked, but readily challenged her gaze.

Angie smiled warmly.

She winked at him and then thumbed at Kaito.

Kokichi frowned lightly at him.

Kaito just shrugged. He had no idea what she was doing.

Kokichi turned back to Angie, ready to question her, but she had already moved on and was comforting their classmates.

The first thing she did was hug Himiko.

“Did you lie about Atua?” Himiko mumbled in her arms.

“No. I told you the truth. Atua wants you to be more _open_ Himiko.” Angie said kindly. She squeezed the magician tightly and then stepped back.

Himiko covered her face with her hat, hiding her tears.

Angie turned to Tenko.

Tenko blinked in surprise. She hadn’t expected Angie to approach _her_ next.

Angie dipped her head and whispered something to her.

Tenko nodded vigorously.

Angie smiled and went to Gonta.

The entomologist shook his head.

“Gonta can’t believe you killed Saihara-kun.” He wailed.

“Protect everyone.” Angie said gently, patting his arm.

Gonta nodded stiffly.

Angie smiled wanly at him.

Gonta was too overcome to return it. He just cried harder and stared at the floor.

Everyone crowded around her.

Only Kaito, Kokichi, Kirumi, and Maki stayed behind. They watched the group with veiled expressions.

“I can’t believe it either. Saihara-kun’s death was an accident…” Tsumugi said, fidgeting with her hands.

“You hid the evidence because you didn’t want Tojo-san to escape our notice.” Kiibo said slowly.

“Why the hell did you intervene?” Miu snapped, hiding her sadness behind anger.

“Saihara-kun should be here. Not me.” Ryoma muttered.

Angie smiled warmly at them and did her best to comfort them.

Kaito tuned them out. Angie had already answered his questions.

He needed to focus on Shuichi.

It was time to say goodbye.

He remembered Shuichi’s promise to Kaede; to end the killing game and escape the school.

Part of him wanted to take up their promise, rally everyone together, and tell Monokuma to stick it.

But he hesitated.

He remembered Shuichi’s beaten up corpse.

Maybe his dear sidekick had died _because_ of that promise.

He had trusted implicitly in their classmates, and that trust had gotten him killed.

Kaito didn’t want to end up the same way.

He reflected on the second class trial, and how he and Kokichi had worked together to solve Shuichi’s murder.

Kokichi had done a lot for him. He had cleared Maki from suspicion by lying on his behalf and had arguably saved his life, along with everyone else’s, when he had prevented them from prematurely voting for Kirumi.

The night before, Kokichi had also wanted everyone to share their videos. That’s why he had organised the Insect Meet and Greet.

He hadn’t done it out of malice, but concern.

Kokichi cared about his classmates.

Kaito sighed. He had developed a grudging respect for the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

Kokichi had shown him the flaws in his way of thinking. 

Before the trial, Kaito had had complete faith in his classmates.

Now, he knew that was wrong.

He needed to become more logical, or he would end up like Kaede and Shuichi.

But Kokichi was also wrong. You needed _some_ faith in this killing game, or you would lose.

Kokichi had gone against his principles and trusted _him_ , and because of that, they had managed to work together and uncover the truth.

But that was only one instance. Kaito knew that after the trial, Kokichi would go back to pushing everyone away, because he didn’t trust them.

That was wrong. It was a glaring flaw that Monokuma could easily take advantage of, if he ever wanted to get rid of Kokichi.

If Kaito had learned that blind faith was wrong, then Kokichi needed to learn that paranoid logic was also wrong.

 _Shuichi, I vow to not make the mistakes that you and Kaede made. Above all else, I’ll end this fucking game, even if it kills me._ He promised, remembering his illness.

He didn’t have long to live, but he would make it count. He would make Monokuma pay.

Kaito took a deep breath and dried his eyes. He wouldn’t cry anymore.

He looked at Monokuma. The bear was leering at the group. Soon he would call for Angie’s execution.

It meant that he had less than a minute.

“Ouma…” He said.

“Hmm?” Kokichi hummed, grinning mockingly at him.

Kaito glared at Kirumi.

She sighed and walked away.

Maki got the hint and gave them some space. She joined the others.

“I want you to help me. Afterwards- right after this trial, I want us to watch the motive videos together. _All_ of them. Our classmates will resist. I’ll need your help to change their minds.” Kaito said quickly.

“Why?” Kokichi deflected.

“We need to know what to watch out for. Also, they might contain some info about the killing game and the outside world.” Kaito clarified, recalling Kirumi’s video,

“Fine. I’ll help you. But I just want you to know that I think you’re boring and that I don’t want to spend any more time with you. I can feel my braincells dying every time I speak to you.” Kokichi mocked him.

Kaito took a deep breath. Kokichi was deliberately riling him up-no, _pushing him away_ , because he was making up for his behavioural slip ups in the trial.

 _I’m not gonna let you slip away and hide behind your façade. You need to face the truth._ Kaito vowed silently.

“All right. But we’re gonna watch your video _first_.” He said.

Kokichi stuck his tongue out at him.

“I don’t care, because guess what…I received my own video.” He admitted flippantly.

Kaito frowned.

It was just another ploy to push him away.

 _Hmm. Unless it's true. If so, Ouma must’ve received his own video for a reason…_ He thought.

“All right everyone! It’s punishment time!” Monokuma suddenly announced.

Himiko bit her lip. She looked close to tears.

“No! I’m not ready to say goodbye!” She declared.

“Have strength Himiko.” Angie said, giving her another hug.

Himiko tried to cling on to her and prevent from leaving, but Angie shook her head and gently pried her off.

She turned to the others.

“Share your videos!” She said.

She turned him and Kokichi.

“Continue working together.” She demanded brightly.

Kaito frowned.

Kokichi sniggered and looked away.

Angie chuckled.

“Remember me.” She whispered.

Kaito blinked at her. He didn’t understand her at all.

Kokichi didn’t look at her.

Angie faced Monokuma.

“I’m ready!” She yelled excitedly, doing her best to hide her fear.

Monokuma chuckled harshly.

“I’ve prepared a special punishment for the Ultimate Artist!” He declared.

“I’m sure you have. Lay it on me.” Angie pressed.

Monokuma grinned eerily at her.

The red button emerged from the floor. He performed a little flip and hit it with a hammer.

The Kubs surrounded Angie.

She nodded solemnly and calmly followed them out of the room to her execution.

She was still smiling.

A few minutes later, the TV screen came down.

It played a yellow animation of Monokuma dragging away a cross-eyed Angie, with the caption: “Angie has been found guilty. Time for the punishment.”

*

A sandy beach with a stone altar appeared.

Angie was strapped to the altar.

The kubz had dressed her in a skimpy white bikini, even skimpier than the ones she usually wore, and had put white flowers- hibiscuses in her hair. She was almost nude.

Angir grinned at the camera. She had accepted her fate.

A title came up:

“Artistic Sacrifice!

Ultimate Artist Angie Yonaga’s execution: executed!”

It was written in blood-red ink.

The screen switched back to Angie.

A hundred small Monokumas appeared. They wore little loincloths and carried knives and paintbrushes.

Two others came on-screen. They were heaving a large-impossibly large, canvas across the beach.

They put it behind the altar and then joined the others.

The Monokuma-tribe started cheering, waving their knives and brushes in the air and jumping up and down.

Angie laughed with them.

They then formed an orderly queue, looping around the altar and the beach in a big whirling line.

Angie’s smile became slightly nervous.

The bears began chanting, a creepy mumbling rhyme that gave Kaito a headache.

The first bear stepped forward and raised its knife-

He slashed Angie’s right wrist. It was a tiny cut, but even so, it produced a few droplets of blood.

Angie’s smile didn’t falter.

The bear immediately pressed his paintbrush to the wound and then stepped behind the altar.

He put a tiny streak of red on the canvas.

The next bear stepped forward and repeated the process.

Then the next one, and so on and so forth.

The rest of the tribe was still chanting.

Kaito swallowed.

They were going to drain Angie of her blood.

By the tenth cut, Angie was biting her lip.

She was still trying to smile, but it was very strained.

By the twentieth, she was crying and whimpering, no longer able to put up a brave façade.

The execution went on.

The bears sped up. They moved on to her other arm, then her legs, and finally her chest.

It took Kaito a few moments to realise what they were painting.

A giant Monokuma.

The chanting waned.

The bears exchanged worried looks. They’d realised that they didn’t have enough blood to finish the picture.

They grumpily re-joined the line, readying their knives and brushes for another go.

“Quicker!” A Monokuma urged his fellows.

In response, the bears crowded around Angie, blindly cutting her.

Kaito couldn’t see her anymore.

The sand around the altar turned red.

Eventually, they stood back, revealing their work and Angie’s still form.

The canvas showed a grinning, red Monokuma.

Angie was wailing in pain.

She was covered in hundreds of small cuts. They were all dripping blood and had stained her bikini pink.

The chanting ended.

The tribe dropped their blood-stained knives and brushes and stood to one side.

A huge, very fat, Monokuma appeared.

He had numerous blue tattoos and various nose rings, earrings, and even a lip ring. He wore a grass skirt and wielded a large wooden staff.

He was their chief.

He waddled over to the canvas and inspected it.

He turned around and frowned at the tribe, shaking his head with clear disapproval. Their sacrifice had displeased him.

They gasped, too stunned to speak.

The chief went over to Angie and stared whacking her with his staff, blaming her for their failure.

She wailed sharply as he hit her arms and legs.

The chief left, muttering something about _disappointment._

Afterwards, the tribe stared listlessly at Angie for a few moments, then their eyes turned into slits and they screamed at her in anger.

One of them went offscreen and quickly returned with a large gas cannister.

The bears cheered.

They coated Angie and the canvas with the flammable liquid. She screamed as the substance hit her wounds.

Kaito winced. He briefly looked away, before quickly looking back. He felt ashamed.

The tribe stepped aside.

One of them lit match and set the canvas on fire, before pushing it on top of Angie.

She screamed and screamed as the flames engulfed her.

The kubs appeared.

Monotaro crept closer to the flames and peered into them. They enraptured him. 

Suddenly, Monodam shoved him forward.

Monotaro flailed and yelled as he fell into the flames. He died very quickly.

Monophanie and Monosuke stared at Monodam with wide eyes.

He ignored them and walked away.

Angie finally stopped screaming.

The screen went black.

*

Everyone remained silent.

Kaito felt sick.

He looked at Kokichi. He didn’t know why.

The other boy was staring at the floor. He was scowling and was trembling quite badly.

Kaito quickly realised that it wasn’t sadness, but _anger_.

Kokichi was furious over Angie’s death.

Kaito stepped towards him, wanting to comfort him, when he was suddenly disturbed by a loud wail.

He flinched. It sounded like a wounded animal.

He looked around and paled when he saw who had emitted the noise.

Himiko.

She had fallen to her knees and was sobbing heavily.

Tenko leaned down and hugged her close.

Gonta swiftly hugged them both.

All three of them were crying.

One by one, the others joined them.

Except the four of them. Again.

Kokichi was still trembling, Maki was glaring at Monokuma, and Kirumi was standing by the door, refusing to look at anyone.

As for him…

He went and stood next to Kokichi, waiting for him to calm down.

Kokichi took a deep breath and looked up at their classmates. He was serious for a moment, then he grinned mockingly and stepped forward.

Kaito blinked.

He knew what Kokichi was about to do; either mock Angie’s memory or Himiko’s sadness in order to incense their classmates and make them hate him. He was pushing them away.

He frowned and grabbed Kokichi’s shoulder, stopping him.

Kokichi jumped and then glared at him. He hadn’t noticed his presence.

“Ouma, don’t.” Kaito said quietly.

Kokichi grinned devilishly at him.

“Don’t taunt them. Not now. Let them mourn.” Kaito warned him.

Kokichi shrugged lazily.

Kaito sighed.

“Look, I get it, you’re worried…you slipped up in the trial and you want to save face. Just…please don’t be a dick _now_.” He pleaded.

Kokichi’s grin drooped. His façade had cracked.

Kaito briefly squeezed his shoulder and then let go.

Hopefully, Kokichi would get the message.

He went to comfort Himiko. He didn’t cry.

After a few minutes, everyone stood back and tried to rein themselves in.

Monokuma and the Kubs had long since departed.

Gonta helped Himiko to her feet. He offered to carry her, but she shook her head.

“I wanna walk.” She muttered.

“Yumeno-san needs rest.” Tenko said.

Kaito huffed.

“She can rest after we’ve watched our motive videos.” He stated seriously.

His classmates flinched at his sharp tone.

“I understand your feelings Momota-kun. You’re upset over Saihara-kun’s death. But now is not the time to force us to watch our videos.” Korekiyo said.

Kaito chuckled humourlessly.

“We’re watching them. _Now_.” He pressed.

“Momota-kun, I sympathise. But Shinguji-kun is right. We need rest. Even I need to recharge.” Kiibo said.

Ryoma gave Kaito a curious look.

“You’ve already seen my video. And I don’t care about the others. I’m not sticking around- “He started.

“Yes, you are. We all are. We’ll watch them right here.” Kaito declared.

“Hey! Shut up! Who gave you authority?” Miu yelled angrily.

“I’m not letting you bully Yumeno-san.” Tenko spat, taking an akido stance.

“He’s right.” Maki suddenly quipped. Her voice was cold and calculating.

“If we wait until tomorrow, I guarantee that most of you will refuse to share your videos. If Saihara’s death has taught us anything, it’s that we have all become too complacent. Plus, Yonaga wanted us to share our videos.” She lectured.

Tenko glared at her. Then-

“I want to share my video! I want to follow Angie’s wishes!” Himiko suddenly said.

She was still crying, but her eyes were full of determination.

Kaito nodded.

“I volunteer to collect them!” Kokichi yelled.

He was grinning at them. But it wasn’t mocking. It was tempered.

Kaito smiled warmly at him.

“There’s just one thing…is everyone aware that the motive videos have the same quality as the flashback lights?” Kokichi said cryptically.

Kaito stilled.

“What do you mean?” He said hurriedly.

Kokichi chuckled.

“Weeeeeelll, in the class trial, when Tojo-chan was explaining her motive, she said that she only remembered being the PM of Japan _after_ watching her video, not before. Poor Angie didn’t think about that.” He explained.

Kaito frowned.

“W-wait! Does that mean that if we watch our videos…we’ll turn into murderers?” Tsumugi exclaimed.

“We can’t risk it. We can’t watch our videos!” Kiibo said.

“Wait! We need to be democratic about this. If people want to share their videos, we can watch them. If not, we won’t. I want to share mine.” Kaito said, swallowing nervously.

“I wanna share mine as well!” Kokichi agreed.

Kaito grinned and looked at the others.

“Right. Who else wants to share their video?” He said.

Himiko immediately volunteered, as did Tenko and Gonta.

In contrast, Tsumugi, Kiibo, Korekiyo, and Miu all refused.

Kaito turned to Maki. She hadn’t said anything.

“Harukawa?” He said.

Maki was glaring at Kokichi with narrow eyes. Her lips were pursed and she seemed quite angry.

“It’s all right Harukawa. You don’t need to share your video.” Kaito said kindly.

“I wanna see it! Maki could still be hiding something!” Ouma yelled.

Maki sighed and then nodded.

“I still think that we should share all of our videos. You can watch mine second. After Ouma’s.” She revealed.

Kaito blinked.

Maki ignored him and stared pointedly at Kokichi.

Kokichi nodded slowly, accepting her resolve.

“Right. I’ll go and get them.” Kokichi said.

“I’m coming with you.” Maki said.

They went to the elevator, but Kirumi blocked their way.

“I’m leaving.” She said.

“Get out of the way.” Maki said stormily.

“You’re staying.” Kokichi stated.

Kirumi bristled.

“Fine.” She whispered, walking away and joining the class.

Everyone shuffled away from her. Tenko and Gonta stepped protectively in front of Himiko.

Kirumi ignored them.

“Monokumaaaaa! We need the elevator.” Kokichi shouted.

Monodam appeared.

“May I help you?” He said.

“Get the elevator.” Kokichi snapped rudely.

Monodam nodded and summoned it.

Kokichi and Maki left.

Kaito watched them go, sighing tiredly.

Sharing the videos was going to be more complicated than he thought it would be.

He smiled. They could get through this.

He had gotten through to Maki. Now, he just needed to get through to Ouma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howzat?
> 
> The aftermath!
> 
> This chapter was easier to work on than last weeks! Enjoy!
> 
> As always, please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!! AND I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!
> 
> I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I WAS VERY SICK. I TRIED SOME NEW MEDICATION AND EXPERIENCED SOME VERY NEGATIVE SIDE EFFECTS!! I COULDN'T WRITE FOR A WEEK!
> 
> I WILL BE GOING BACK TO REGULAR UPDATES!

Kokichi and Maki summarily returned.

Kokichi was carrying a stack of six videos. He put them on the floor in front of the class. 

Kaito eyed them warily. 

Kokichi picked up his video and cradled it to his chest, before grinning smarmily at everyone.

“All right! It’s time to watch my video! Huddle together and stare at the tiny screen!” He declared.

Monodam appeared.

“Do you want the main TV?” The small robot asked.

Himiko winced and bit her lip.

“Umm. Thanks for offering…but I don’t think so.” Kaito said quickly.

Monodam nodded and then vanished.

Everyone crowded together.

Kokichi held up his video and fingered the play button.

“Wait! Are you going to tell everyone what you told me? About your video?” Kaito pressed.

“Why should I?” Kokichi countered.

Kaito sighed.

“Ouma received his own video. He is the counterpart to Tojo.” He revealed.

Several people narrowed their eyes at the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Even Kirumi.

Kokichi pouted and glared childishly at Kaito.

“So, this little shit received his own video, but I didn’t?” Miu complained.

“Iruma-san, you know that our videos were mixed up to sow discord among us. In this instance, Monokuma’s machinations are quite obvious.” Korekiyo corrected her.

Miu clammed up.

“Umm…. But why did Ouma get his own video?” Kiibo said.

“Monokuma must’ve planned it that way. To manipulate us.” Ryoma deadpanned.

“It doesn’t matter now. Look- Ouma is willing to share his video with us. Let’s watch it and see what all the fuss is about.” Kaito said, swallowing a yawn. He was really, really, tired. The day had taken a toll on him. But it wasn’t over yet. He had to stay strong until the end.

“Yeah! Get ready! Here it comes!” Kokichi cheered.

He pressed play.

Kaito craned his neck forward, focusing on the small screen. For some reason, he was _really_ interested in Kokichi’s video. Far more than he thought he would be.

“Back by popular demand, it’s the “motive video.” Who’s **the most important person in *your* life?** And now, without further ado…” Monokuma declared.

The screen changed.

Kokichi was standing with a group of people. They all wore clown masks and the same grey-black-white uniform. 

Kokichi took off his mask and smiled at the camera. The image froze. 

“Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme leader…he caused mayhem the world over as the leader of the secret organization, D.I.C.E. And by mayhem, I mean petty nonviolent crimes and harmless pranks.” Monokuma said.

“Anyways, Kokichi had ten loyal goons working for him. These goons were like friends and family…the most important people in his life…”

The screen shifted to a prison cell. 

Kokichi was gone. His gang was locked up. They were covered in cuts and bruises. 

“But then, a terrible event befell those precious people..."

Monokuma appeared and grinned mockingly at the camera. 

“What kinda event? It’s a secret! Find out for yourself. Uphuhuhu.” He said.

The screen went black.

Kaito blinked.

It all made sense.

Kokichi was just a prankster. A pacifist.

That’s why he hated the killing game.

As for his video…it hadn’t featured his parents. Just his gang.

 _Where are they? Does he even have parents?_ Kaito thought.

“Wait- you’re just a fucking prankster?” Miu muttered.

“This video is a lie. In reality, I’m the prince of Japan!” Kokichi lied.

“Is that it?” Maki suddenly said.

“What?” Kaito asked.

“I’ve seen worse. Ouma’s video is just the typical “your loved ones are in danger” threat.” Maki explained. “It wouldn’t have inspired him to murder anyone.”

She seemed to know what she was talking about, which troubled Kaito.

 _Has she threatened people before?_ He thought.

“Before watching this video, I didn’t remember D.I.C.E.” Kokichi confessed, clicking his tongue. 

“So, it’s definitely like a flashback light? Except…you didn’t even remember your own family.” Kaito said.

Kokichi nodded calmly and then resumed smirking, keeping up his façade.

“Gonta want to ask about Ouma-kun’s parents! Where are they?” Gonta asked quietly. 

“I killed them.” Kokichi said cheerfully.

Gonta paled.

“Kukuku. I bet that they’re dead. You’re an orphan.” Korekiyo said pointedly.

Kokichi shrugged.

“Nope. I killed them.” He tried to lie.

But it was too late. The cat was out of the bag.

“Gonta sad for you. Gonta had two families.” Gonta said.

“I never knew my parents.” Tenko admitted quietly.

“Neither did I.” Himiko muttered. She was crying again.

“Geez, you guys are such babies.” Kokichi mocked them.

“Let’s just move on.” Kaito said hastily.

Maki nodded.

She got up and retrieved her own video, before swapping places with Kokichi.

He went to the back of the group, refusing to look at anyone.

Kaito didn’t meet his gaze, choosing to focus on Maki.

He knew that Kokichi didn’t like being needlessly comforted. Pity would be wasted on him.

It was best to just leave him alone.

Maki held up her video and then cleared her throat.

“I’m only showing this to you, because there’s really no point in keeping it hidden any longer. For one, Hoshi already knows my real talent, and two, several others suspect that I’m not really the “Ultimate child Caregiver”.” She said.

“Real talent…?” Kiibo questioned.

“I’m the Ultimate Assassin.” She revealed.

Everyone but Kokichi, Kirumi, and Ryoma gasped.

Kaito frowned sharply. He was floored.

“Before you call me out. Just watch my video.” Maki said quickly, pressing play before anyone could interrupt her.

Monokuma said his usual spiel.

The screen shifted to a large group of happy children. 

“Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Assassin…she has murdered dozens of people, assassinating them on the orders of her secretive employers. She was raised from birth to be a perfect killing machine.”

“As for her loved ones…she is beloved by a hundred children! A hundred orphans! They see her as a mother, a sister, a confidant! She is their only family! These children live in an orphanage…the same orphanage that Maki grew up in!”

Maki joined the children. 

They crowded around her, tugging at her arms and hair.

She scowled at them, but didn’t shove them away. 

“However, if Maki fails in her mission. Then one of these children will have to **replace** her. Fortunately, that won’t happen…because something terrible has _already_ happened to them.”

The screen warped and then abruptly darkened.

The children were now alone.

They were all injured, wailing for their "big sis" to save them. 

Monokuma laughed heartily.

“What happened? It’s a secret! Find out for yourself. Uphuhuhu.”

The video ended.

The room was silent.

Everyone was too shocked to speak. Even Kokichi.

Kaito took a deep breath and pulled himself together.

“Sorry Harukawa, but what did Monokuma mean by “replace”?” He asked listlessly.

“If I died during a mission, then my handlers would pick another child and train them to take my place.” Maki divulged. Her voice had a dark edge to it.

Kaito swallowed.

“Does it make you want to kill- “Kokichi started.

“No. It doesn’t. Because it’s not real.” Maki said curtly.

“What do you mean?” Tsumugi mumbled.

“My video…it’s so over the top. It was designed-no, _manufactured_ to get a rise out of me. I only hid it, because I didn’t want anyone to discover my real talent. You would have all freaked out and refused to listen to me.” Maki said slowly.

“Why are you so sure that the video is fake?” Ryoma questioned.

“Aside from the obvious staging and digital manipulation…it’s because my handlers aren’t people you want to cross. The orphanage is a front for them. A valuable front. It’s their leverage over me. They wouldn’t let anyone harm the children. Even in a disaster. They would evacuate them.” Maki explained.

“But y-you’re a freaking assassin! How can we trust you?!” Kokichi wailed, pretending to be afraid. 

“Because I only kill under contract. Direct contract. I have no reason to target any of you.” Maki stated.

“I trust her.” Kaito declared boldly.

“Really!?” Miu spluttered.

“Well, yeah.” Kaito said easily. “I mean…she shared her video with us and told us her real talent. She’s not hiding anything.”

“Momota-kun has been right about Harukawa-san so far.” Korekiyo agreed.

“We just need to keep an eye on her.” Ryoma said.

The others grumbled for a few moments, but quickly accepted his judgement.

“I just want to be left alone. But I’ll keep an eye on my lab. I have…equipment there.” Maki said.

She paused.

“There’s something else. I didn’t remember anything new after watching my video. If anything, it makes me even less inclined to trust Monokuma’s motives and the flashback lights. We know that he’s a liar and a manipulator. It isn’t too much of a stretch to consider that he could create false memories for us.” She added.

“That’s why you want all of us to share our videos.” Kaito said quietly.

“Yes. It could shed light on how Monokuma is manipulating us.” Maki said.

“All right. I’ll go next.” Kaito said.

He picked up his video and switched places with Maki.

Swallowing nervously, he pressed play.

Monokuma said his bit.

Then _he_ appeared on screen.

He was with his grandparents. They were all smiling and he had his arms around them.

However, he wore a space suit, not casual clothing.

Kaito flinched, suddenly recalling the moment when the picture had been taken. 

It was as if it’d just popped into his head. The memory hadn’t been there before.

His grandparents had visited him at the training base…

He shook his head and focused on the screen.

“Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut…Thanks to his exceptional talent, this young man is already an astronaut trainee. Wow! Our team has managed to score an exclusive interview with his grandparents! They miss their grandson terribly, and hope he returns to them safe and sound. But don’t just take my word for it. Let’s hear it straight from the source!” Monokuma said.

 _That’s different._ Kaito thought, biting his lip.

A video played.

It was his grandparents. They were sitting in their living room at home.

“Kaito…as long as you’re alive, I don’t need anything else.” His grandfather said.

“No matter what happens, you must live. You must *never* give up. Please…live on. For our sakes, too.” His grandmother said.

Kaito flinched again. The words stung.

“Their only wish…is for Kaito to live. Will Kaito be able to fulfil his grandparents wish?” Monokuma said.

“Shortly after this video wrapped, these old farts suffered an unfortunate accident…”

The screen went dark.

Kaito hiccupped.

 _That fucking bear planned it this way. He **knows** about my illness and he’s taunting me. Motherfucker. _He thought.

He would not cry. He would _not_ cry.

A few tears fell.

He swore under his breath.

“Momota-kun…?” Kiibo called out.

Kaito dropped his video and shook his head.

“Momota-chan, calm down. Remember, Monokuma made these videos. He wants us to suffer.” Kokichi said lightly.

Kaito took a deep breath. 

“I needed to see that.” He whispered.

“Thank you Momota. Your video was very informative. Unlike the others, Monokuma actually interviewed your loved ones. That gives it a hint of realism.” Maki said calmly. “You can sit down now. Let’s move on to the next video.”

Kaito nodded stiffly.

He picked up his video and went to the back of the group, sitting down next to Kokichi.

Kokichi poked him.

Kaito stared listlessly at him, too dejected to say anything. 

Kokichi smiled brightly.

He reached out and gently squeezed his left arm, before quickly withdrawing.

Kaito blinked.

Kokichi had comforted him. He was being _sincere_.

Kaito sighed and nodded minutely, accepting the gesture.

His hugged his knees and buried his face in them.

He had to be strong.

For Shuichi. For everyone. For himself.

He raised his head and looked at Maki.

“Who wants to go next?” She said.

“Gonta will.” Gonta volunteered.

He grabbed his video and rushed to the front of the class to play it. 

Kaito didn’t really pay attention to Gonta’s video. He felt too numb.

Monokuma just rambled about Gonta’s families and how they were feuding without him, then said that something terrible had happened to them before signing off. Yadda yadda.

However, it didn’t have an interview.

It also reduced Gonta to a blubbering mess.

Himiko made a brave face and got up and gave him a big hug, whispering something to him that quickly calmed him down.

Gonta took a big breath and sat down with her. He was clutching his video quite tightly.

Tenko volunteered to go next.

Her video followed the standard formula.

Monokuma explained that her sensei was in danger, and that he would be “doomed” if she didn’t escape soon and save him.

Tenko started crying, which made Himiko start crying.

The Ultimate magician was too overwhelmed to get up and play her own video, so she asked Tenko to do it.

Tenko hurriedly dried her eyes and agreed.

Surprisingly enough, Himiko’s video had an interview segment.

Monokuma bragged that he had tricked her “world famous” magic teacher into “spilling the beans” about their partnership.

The interview was long.

Her teacher praised her endlessly.

“Yumeno-san, you are the future of magic. The hope of our profession. Don’t give up! You’ll surpass me one day!” The old man declared.

The video ended.

Himiko wailed. Gonta gently shushed her.

Maki stood up.

“I think I understand Monokuma’s manipulations a little better.” She stated.

“How?” Kiibo said.

“He was very, very careful with our videos. They really are tailored for us, down to their very composition. For instance, for Momota-chan and Yumeno-chan, Monokuma included videos of their loved ones because he knew it would get under their skin and make them break down. They don’t crack easily; Momota-chan is good at keeping himself together while Himiko is- or rather was, good at hiding her emotions.” Kokichi answered before she could explain.

Maki huffed and glared at him lightly.

He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes and moved on.

“Also, none of our videos are as unique as Tojo’s and Hoshi’s.” She said. “Hoshi’s one is empty, while Tojo’s is far longer and has higher production values. I think in addition to ensuring that Tojo and Ouma got their own videos, Monokuma also made sure that I got Hoshi’s video and he got mine. It means that I unwittingly messed up his plans, when I swapped videos with Hoshi this morning instead of last night.”

“So, I wasn’t just Tojo’s intended victim, but Monokuma’s? Saihara was never meant to die.” Ryoma noted quietly.

Kaito tensed. His eyes were prickling, threatening fresh tears.

Thankfully, somebody distracted him.

“I want to share my video.” Kiibo suddenly announced. “My inner voice just told me it would be a good idea!”

“Hold on! If Kiibo shares his video…then that means a majority of us have shared our videos! Anyone who doesn’t share their video now is suspicious.” Tsumugi said.

“I’ve got nothing to hide.” Miu immediately defended herself.

“Then share your video.” Kokichi pressed.

Miu sighed.

“Fine. If Kiibo shares his video, then I’ll share mine.” She gave in.

Everyone looked expectantly at Tsumugi and Korekiyo.

Korekiyo nodded sagely.

“Very well. Just a word of warning: knowing my past, my video is likely not for the fainthearted.” He said.

Tsumugi nodded dejectedly.

“I’ll share mine.” She mumbled. “I- I just don’t want to see my loved ones suffer.”

“None of us do, but we’re sharing our videos for Yonaga-san’s sake. Do it for her.” Tenko said.

Tsumugi nodded again.

Kokichi whooped excitedly and left with Maki to get the remaining four videos.

Kaito tried to relax. He had to be strong.

Maki and Kokichi quickly returned.

They repeated the same process as before.

Kiibo went first.

His video contained an interview.

Monokuma talked to his creator sans “father” Professor Idabashi.

The scientist said that he was proud of his creation and that he wanted Kiibo to live a full life.

The video ended and Kiibo made a crying face. 

Miu went second.

Her video opened with Monokuma explaining that her parents had disowned her. They didn’t understand her new personality and talent.

It then switched to her high school. 

Which was an élite prep school for _very_ rich kids. 

Her classmates and her teachers were her loved ones. 

Although Monokuma didn't interview them, he did play a short clip of them cheering her on.

He then explained that Miu was in an advanced program for engineers, creating prototypes for various companies.

She was far smarter, at least academically, than she let on.

By the end of her video, she was crying almost as hard as Gonta had at the end of his video. 

Kiibo rushed to her and hugged her close.

She tried to brush him off, but ended up squeaking when Himiko and Gonta unexpectedly joined in.

After a few moments, she reluctantly returned the embrace.

They broke apart after a few moments.

Kiibo insisted on holding Miu’s hand as they sat back down, making her blush profusely.

Kokichi taunted them, but they ignored him.

 _Lovestruck fools._ Kaito thought dimly.

Korekiyo went third.

He repeated his warning, only pressing play when Kokichi told him to get on with it.

His video…was weird. Really weird. Almost creepy.

He was just like Ryoma; he had no family and no one was waiting for him in the outside world.

However, instead of taunting him over this, Monokuma just talked about his dead sister, saying that she was “watching over him” and wanted him to move on.

Monokuma winked knowingly at the camera as the screen went black. 

Everyone was puzzled by it, and unlike the rest of them, Korekiyo wasn’t saddened by his video. Instead, he seemed _comforted_ by it. 

“Kukuku. I told you so.” Korekiyo said cryptically.

“Your sister…you were very close to her.” Tenko observed.

“Our parents died when we were young. She was my only family. She became very ill at the age of 18. She died a few years ago.” Korekiyo said with reserved sadness.

“That’s interesting.” Kokichi said. “I wanna see Shirogane-chan’s video.

Everyone looked at Tsumugi. She was last.

She nodded nervously at them.

“Please don’t judge me. I think my video is even weirder than Shinguji-kun’s. Knowing who my loved ones are… it’ll be bad.” She mumbled.

She swapped places with Korekiyo and played her video.

She was right. 

Her video centred on a group of cosplayers. Rabid cosplayers.

Monokuma interviewed them. And they roleplayed. As their characters.

One, a fat man in his 30s, even pretended to be a prepubescent girl.

The video finally, blessedly ended.

Tsumugi lowered her video and gave them all a pleading look. She looked like she was about to die of embarrassment.

She was too ashamed to even cry.

“What the fuck was that?” Miu stated.

“Shirogane-chan is a weirdo.” Kokichi insulted unhelpfully.

“N-no. It’s just my main cosplay group. I had a feeling Monokuma would use them. M-my parents don’t understand my love for cosplay.” Tsumugi said quickly.

“Let’s move on. We’ve all watched our videos. Does anyone have anything they want to say? Any questions?” Kaito said.

He looked at Kokichi, who just shrugged noncommittally. 

“I do. Isn’t it odd that none of us have parents? Or rather, aside from Momota-chan’s grandparents and Gonta’s human family, that none of our motive videos feature our families?” Maki observed.

Kaito frowned at her. He hadn’t noticed that.

Kokichi nodded.

“It’s interesting that so many of us are either conveniently orphans or are estranged from our parents!” He joked.

He cocked his head and grinned at them.

“Also, Monokuma opens every video with the same line: “Back by popular demand!”. It’s like someone is watching us...”

Kaito flinched.

“Could he have done this before? Held other Killing Games? With an audience?” He blurted out without thinking.

“He could just be tricking us.” Tsumugi suggested.

Kaito shook his head. He couldn’t believe it. It felt too deliberate.

“I don’t think so. It seems like he’s practiced this- this whole process. He knows what he’s doing.” He said, remembering some of Monokuma’s more dramatic mannerisms.

“Y-you mean that we’re not the only ones…to have experienced a killing game?” Tenko said lowly. 

Several others gasped in horror. 

“But why? Who wants to watch _this_?” Himiko blubbered.

“Such violence…doesn’t reflect well on the outside world.” Korekiyo stated.

“What about Saihara-kun’s video?” Kiibo said suddenly.

Kaito winced.

“I don’t want to watch it.” He said.

“And I don’t want us to watch Angie’s video!” Himiko declared.

She bit her cheek and gave them an apologetic look.

“What I mean is, I want to watch her video on my own. I want to remember her. You can watch it afterwards.”

No one dared to challenge her.

“Here it is.” Kokichi supplied, taking out Angie’s video and handing it to her. He must’ve kept it well hidden.

Kaito wondered if he had Shuichi’s video…

Himiko thanked Kokichi and clasped the video to her chest.

“Now that we’re done, Yumeno-san needs to rest.” Tenko said.

“We _all_ need rest.” Kiibo said.

“What about the rest of the videos?” Ryoma said. “We can’t just leave them lying around.”

“I’ll keep them!” Kokichi volunteered.

“Why do _you_ want them?” Miu pressed.

“I wanna watch them again. Look for new clues.” He confessed bluntly.

Kaito huffed.

“Let Ouma hold on to them. We can always ask him to give them back.” He muttered.

Kokichi grinned at him.

“Very well. Let’s go back to our dorms. Momota-kun looks like he’s about to collapse.” Korekiyo said.

Kaito glared at him, then sighed and nodded clumsily.

Everyone left together.

It was just getting dark outside, meaning it was at around 5pm. It had been a long day. 

Kaito sauntered to his dorm room, locked the door behind him, and then collapsed on to his bed.

His video had shaken him.

Although…his classmates shared his pain.

It made him feel closer to them.

They could end this killing game together.

His thought turned to Shuichi. 

_Sidekick…I can begin to mourn you._ He reflected, letting himself weep.

For his fallen friend. For Kaede. For what they had represented.

Eventually, he fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up several hours later.

Looking at his clock, he saw that it was 9:30pm.

He collapsed back into bed and shut his eyes.

His awakening had been instinctive.

It was training time.

Usually, he would be doing press ups with Shuichi. But now…

He sighed and got up.

Leaving his dorm room, he went and knocked on Maki’s door. 

She quickly opened it. 

“Yes, Momota?” She said, quirking an eyebrow.

Kaito swallowed, then smiled tiredly at her. 

“I wanted to speak to you.” He said.

Maki stared blankly at him.

“Aren’t you afraid? Doesn’t my talent deter you?” She asked.

“Not really. I mean, you explained that only kill under contract and you don’t have a contract on any of our lives. You’re not gonna kill any of us. Plus, I only wanna speak to you for five minutes. Promise.” He rambled.

Maki pursed her lips. 

“Five minutes.” She agreed.

They went outside and sat on the stone bench opposite the dorms. No one else was around. They were all alone. 

Kaito looked up at the night sky and smiled bitterly. It used to fill him with so much hope, now it just filled him with dread.

“Momota?” Maki said.

“I used to hang out with Shuichi at night-time. We would exercise together…” He trailed off.

She sighed.

“Oh. Right. I uh…. wanted to talk to you about Ouma.” He said.

“Why? He’s annoying as hell.” She deadpanned.

“I know. But he’s just a prankster. He doesn’t mean any harm.” He argued.

“This is all one big joke to him. He _loves_ the killing game.” She stated.

“No, I don’t think so. Remember, he covered for you in the Class Trial. He wants to defeat Monokuma just as much as we do.” He said.

Maki cocked her head.

“You want to get close to him. Become his friend.” She observed.

Kaito scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“Yes.” He admitted slowly.

Maki nodded.

“You can tolerate him much more than I do. However, I’ll give him some credit. He did cover for me and he honoured his alliance with you. But he did it just to survive, not because he actually likes us.” She said.

Kaito smiled at her.

“I’ll change that. I’m going to give him a taste of his own medicine and do everything I can to become his friend. Just you wait and see.” He vowed.

“Good luck with that.” She said, chuckling lightly.

She sighed and stared at the floor, mulling something over.

“Look, I’m sorry about Saihara. He didn’t deserve to die.” She muttered, trying to comfort him.

He smiled gently at her.

“Can I ask you a favour?” He said.

“What?”

“Keep an eye on Tojo for me...Harumaki”.

* * *

Tsumugi tapped her fingers against the monitor, waiting for the connection to go through.

Motherkuma hummed peacefully.

Tsumugi sighed.

Chapter two hadn’t gone as planned.

For some reason, Maki hadn’t shared Ryoma’s video at the right time. She’d experienced a moment of uncharacteristic empathy.

 _Is it her old personality coming through?_ Tsumugi thought worriedly.

One wrong turn had led to another.

Kirumi had targeted Shuichi…then Angie had accidentally killed him…and Angie’s death had ruined Tsumugi’s plans for the next chapter.

It was all spiralling out of control.

 _No matter. I can still salvage this. Past killing games have recovered from worse._ Tsumugi assured herself.

No, what was really bad was the motive videos being shared. It meant that everyone would be on guard.

Luckily, she had a contingency plan for that.

After seeing their videos, two of her classmates were very close to committing murder. They just needed a little shove.

 _A new motive, a new flashback, and new rooms… a fresh start._ She thought with a smile.

She was brimming with ideas.

The monitor pinged.

Tsumugi grinned when she saw who was on the other end.

 _Just the person I needed to see!_ She thought happily.

“Hey Tsumugi! It’s a shame that things didn’t go according to plan, but nothing ever does when it comes to Danganronpa. Have everything planned out for tomorrow?” Sakura said.

“I haven’t made the flashback light yet. I don’t think I need to change it all that much. No, what I wanted to talk about was the motive. With Angie gone, we need to change it. Completely.” Tsumugi stated.

“Duh. What do you have planned?” Sakura asked.

“I’ll tell you in a moment. Just one thing…is the special room I requested ready?” Tsumugi pressed.

“It was a pain in the ass to arrange- you should’ve seen the interns whine. Thank fuck we kept all those props.” Sakura said.

Tsumugi nodded.

“Amen to that. Danganronpa is too popular.” She said. “Right, let me tell you my plans for the new motive. You’ll need to get explicit permission from producer-san…”

* * *

End of Act One.

Surviving students: 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howzat?
> 
> Kaito is finally calling Maki by her nickname!!
> 
> Please subscribe/comment/whatever!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a fresh new update!
> 
> I am absolutely BLOWN away by the attention that this fic has gotten <3 There are more Kaito/Kokichi shippers than I thought! AMAZING!
> 
> Sorry if this is a little rusty, I'm getting back into the saddle. 
> 
> Won't waste words. This chapter was really, really, annoying to write and edit. The less I speak about it, the better. 
> 
> I'll try to get back to regular updates, but IRL is very dicey atm.

Act Two: If I could take you far away from here…

* * *

Kokichi groaned as his alarm blared. He switched it off and looked at the clock.

It was 7:00AM.

He forced himself out of bed and went into the bathroom to relieve himself.

He’d woken up early so he could sneak around the school while everyone else was still asleep. 

Well, except for Maki. But she would be in her lab.

He had a lot to do…like continuing his secret message.

Ever since he’d discovered the rock with “Horse A” written on it, he’d been modifying it after every trial to mess with the mastermind’s plans.

He had a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and then got dressed.

It was 7:15.

Buttoning up his jacket, he quickly ran out of his room, eager to start the day.

Unfortunately, he almost ran straight into Kaito Momota, only avoiding him due to his lightning fast reflexes.

Kokichi scowled at him.

Kaito just grinned vibrantly at him in return. 

_He must’ve been waiting for me…but why?_ Kokichi thought, cocking his head.

He took a deep breath and smirked, putting up his façade.

“Momota-chan, what are you doing here?” He said leisurely, feigning amusement.

“I came to get you! How are you, Kokichi?” Kaito addressed him by his first name.

Kokichi blinked.

 _Is this a ploy to get under my skin?_ He thought, suddenly on guard.

“Please leave me alone. I have stuff to do.” He said quickly.

“You haven’t eaten anything since yesterday morning. I have good intel that you weren’t at dinner last night.” Kaito observed.

“And? I don’t need to eat every day.” Kokichi said.

“Yes, you do.” Kaito insisted.

As if to prove his point, Kokichi’s stomach suddenly growled very loudly.

Kokichi sighed.

Kaito was _correct_.

He should eat something…but he couldn’t waste time. He had important shit to do. Like his message-

“You see? This is unacceptable. If you want to be a real man, you need to keep your strength up by eating regularly. I’m going to make you breakfast. A proper breakfast!” Kaito declared, seizing his right wrist and dragging him towards the front door. 

Kokichi flinched and immediately started struggling.

But it was no use, Kairo was too strong.

“I already have all the ingredients ready. And Gonta is assisting me.” Kaito said brightly, trying to assure him.

But it had the opposite effect.

Kokichi felt his paranoia spike. 

He had to get free.

“Momota-chan! Release me!” He whined childishly.

“Don’t you want a delicious breakfast? I’m making Okayu[1]! It’s my grandma’s recipe.” Kaito said, winking at him and dragging him outside.

Kokichi swallowed nervously, deciding to change tactics.

“You’re a molester! I’ll tell everyone that you assaulted me!” He snapped.

Kaito shrugged and then chuckled.

“Kokichi, after yesterday, everyone knows you’re a prankster. They won’t believe you. They’ll just think it’s a joke.” He countered. 

Kokichi tried to pout, but only managed a bitter sneer. 

He hadn’t expected this.

Somehow, of all people, Kaito fucking Momota had caught him off guard.

“Let go of me right now, or I swear that later on…I’ll fucking cut you.” He warned, flashing Kaito a perfect slasher smile.

It was an expression he only used when he _really_ wanted to creep people out. Even his fellow pranksters in D.I.C.E had sometimes fallen for it. And they had known him for _years._

(At least according to his probably fake memories given to him by his motive video.)

But Kaito just shook his head and smiled happily at him, not taking him seriously at all. If anything, he seemed _flattered_ by the attention.

“Really? What will you use to “cut” me?” He teased.

“Yumeno-chan’s sword. The one that was used to kill Shuichi. Monokuma put it back inside the Iron Maiden.” Kokichi said quickly.

Kaito froze completely. His energetic smile withered into a grimace.

Kokichi instantly felt guilty, but quickly brushed it aside.

He _had_ to make his classmates hate him. They couldn’t get close to him. It would ruin all of his carefully laid plans. 

So, he took advantage of the situation and tried to free himself. 

He almost managed it, when Kaito abruptly increased his hold.

The astronaut took a deep breath and then grinned brightly at him.

“Kokichi…you’re trying way too hard. It’s over. You can’t lie to me anymore.” He said carefully, gently squeezing his arm before dragging him onward.

“I’m not lying. I’ll do it. I’ll hurt you.” Kokichi said desperately, unable to stop himself.

He didn’t know what else he could do.

Kaito wasn’t playing fair.

 _Momota-chan can’t be serious._ He thought desperately.

“I don’t believe that. You’re a pacifist. No, words are your weapons, not swords.” Kaito said sagely, easily dismissing him.

“I never lied to you Momota-chan.” Kokichi jibed.

“Uhhh, yes you did. You lied- lie to everyone. I think it’s kinda cute.” Kaito said.

“Cute…you think I’m _cute_?” Kokichi muttered.

“Yup.” Kaito said.

Kokichi bit his lip.

He could try _one_ more thing.

“Momota-chan, do you want to fuck me?” He asked bluntly.

Kaito almost tripped up, but alas, he didn’t let go. 

After a few moments, he glared at Kokichi with wide eyes. 

“W-what?” He muttered, blushing furiously.

“I dunno. That’s just the vibe you’re giving me.” Kokichi stated with faux innocence.

“I’m just making you breakfast, because I’m nice. I want to be your friend. I have no ulterior motives.” Kaito muttered. 

“Really?” Kokichi teased.

“Yes. Jesus, Kokichi.” Kaito muttered, shutting his mouth and looking away. 

He hurriedly hauled him the rest of the way to the cafeteria, ignoring his weak protests.

Kokichi was fuming. Nothing had worked. He had let Kaito get the better of him.

Only Gonta and Kirumi were in the cafeteria.

When he saw them, Gonta leapt out of his seat and hurried towards them, grinning from ear to ear.

In contrast, Kirumi didn’t even bother to look up. She sat on the other end of the table, drinking a cup of coffee.

“Gonta, did you keep an eye on everything?” Kaito said.

“Gonta did. Gonta ready for hug.” Gonta said.

“Hug?” Kokichi said, frowning sharply at the entomologist.

Kaito just smiled and released him. 

_Finally._ Kokichi cheered, only to yelp when Gonta suddenly enveloped him in his big strong arms.

Kaito laughed and went into the kitchen. 

“Gonta keeping you in place. Gonta not let Kokichi hurt anymore!” Gonta said proudly.

“Gonta…? What the fuck?” Kokichi yelled.

Gonta shook his head and held him tighter, taking care not to crush him.

Kokichi looked at Kaito. 

The astronaut was fiddling with the stove, trying to cook several things at once. 

“Momota-chan! Make Gonta stop! He’s crushing me!” Kokichi complained fruitlessly.

“No, he isn’t.” Kaito said minutely, not even bothering to look away from the stove.

“Gonta not crushing you! Gonta loving you!” Gonta stated unhelpfully.

Kokichi sighed. He was a prisoner.

He glared lightly at Gonta, but only got an innocent smile in return.

Kokichi quickly deflated, losing all of his fury.

He couldn’t be angry at _Gonta_.

He sighed and glanced at Kirumi.

She was gazing at the kitchen with longing eyes.

It was obvious what she was upset about.

Kaito was cooking them breakfast. Not her.

She hated seeing someone else intrude on _her_ domain.

She usually did _everything_ for them; cooking, cleaning, whatever.

After yesterday’s trial, no one would ever trust her again.

She was completely alone, without purpose or company.

 _Good. But she deserves worse. She’s a murderer. She should’ve died instead of Yonaga-chan._ Kokichi thought darkly.

He recalled Angie’s execution…

The screaming…the blood…the smell of burning flesh…

He huffed and shut his eyes.

He was a goddamn hypocrite.

As much as he hated murder…he had to let the killing game continue.

More murders meant more class trials. Trials that he could easily solve, meaning that Monokuma would open more of the school.

Which meant new rooms.

And that was all he had.

The miniscule hope that the mastermind would slip up and give him something to work with, something that he could use to ruin the killing game for the audience.

He relaxed and opened his eyes, deciding to just wait for his breakfast.

 _If you can’t beat them, then join them._ He decided.

There was a yell of triumph.

Kokichi scowled at Kaito.

The astronaut was grinning like a little kid. He had just added several things to the main pot and was stirring it vigorously. He was very pleased with himself.

A few minutes, he turned off the stove, grabbed a ladle, and filled three bowls.

He brought two of them over to the table.

“It’s ready and it’s good!” He announced cheerfully. 

Kokichi felt his face heat up.

Despite his resistance, he found Kaito’s happiness infectious.

Kaito put a steaming bowl down in front of him, before turning away to serve Gonta.

Kokichi leaned forward and inhaled deeply.

The Okayu had salmon, ginger, and a few beans in it.

It smelt good.

He quickly swallowed, stopping himself from drooling. 

_Goddamn it._ He swore.

Next to him, Gonta was drooling freely, letting saliva drip onto his clothing and tabletop.

Kokichi wrinkled his nose.

“You can let him go now.” Kaito said. “I’ll join you in a moment.”

He headed back to the Kitchen to get his own bowl.

Gonta nodded and finally released Kokichi, before picking up his spoon and hurriedly shoving food into his mouth.

He immediately gagged, having burned his tongue.

“Gonta! Wait for Kaito to come back! You’re being very rude!” Kokichi chided him gently.

“Gonta sorry. It smelt too good. Gonta couldn’t resist.” Gonta said meekly, hurriedly putting down his cutlery.

Kokichi glared at him, feigning anger.

Kaito returned and they began eating. 

Gonta ate much slower than before, blowing carefully on every mouthful.

For a moment, Kokichi fantasised about running away, then he sighed and reached for his chopsticks.

Silence descended.

All of them ignored Kirumi completely. But she didn’t ignore them. She glanced at them now and then, a conflicted expression on her face.

“Did you sleep well Kokichi?” Kaito suddenly asked.

“No. I had terrible nightmares. I dreamt about you…you were wearing a thong.” Kokichi easily countered, using humour as a defence mechanism.

He still felt very paranoid about things. 

Gonta choked on his food and blushed profusely.

Kaito just smiled and laughed. 

“What colour was the thong?” He shot back.

“Bright pink.” Kokichi snarked. 

“Huh. I thought it would’ve been purple. That’s my favourite colour.” Kaito muttered lightly, before shrugging and moving on.

Gonta recoiled and stared at them, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“Just eat, Gonta.” Kokichi said kindly.

Gonta nodded.

When they were almost finished, Kokichi decided interrogate Gonta. 

“Gonta, what did you mean by not letting me “hurt anymore”?” He inquired casually.

“It was your video. Gonta feel sorry for you. Gonta have two families, and Momota-kun have grandparents. It was Momota-kun’s idea. He wanted to do something nice for you.” Gonta revealed.

“It was also revenge for the bugs.” Kaito supplied readily. 

“That too.” Gonta said brightly.

“Nishishi. I’m not apologising for that.” Kokichi said, grinning mischievously.

“Of course, you wouldn’t…Kokichi, do you wanna investigate the new rooms together?” Kaito asked, smiling gently at him.

Kokichi bit his cheek, mulling it over.

He could just tell Kaito to fuck off, but on the other hand…

“Sure.” He said.

He wanted to keep an eye on the astronaut and figure out what he was planning.

“Great!” Kaito cheered and then looked at him pointedly. “Finish your food, it’s getting cold.”

Kokichi stuck out his tongue, but listened and hurried up.

Soon enough, the others started arriving. Chiefly, Korekiyo, Tsumugi, Miu, and Kiibo. 

“What that smell? It’s so good!” Tsumugi said.

“I believe that it’s Okayu. Momota-kun has cooked breakfast for himself, Gonta, and Ouma-kun.” Korekiyo noted.

“Why didn’t he make any for us?” Miu complained.

“Because you’re a bitch-whore?” Kokichi jibed as he finally finished his meal. 

Miu turned very red and collapsed.

Kaito rolled his eyes.

“I made Kokichi and Gonta breakfast because they’re MEN and they need their strength. Gonta is already big, but look at Kokichi…he’s all skin and bones.” He said dramatically.

Kokichi frowned. 

“Momota-kun, you’re calling Ouma-kun by his first name…Are you friends now?” Kiibo asked steadily.

Kaito smiled.

“Not yet. But I wanna be his friend. So, I’m making every effort I can to get closer to him.” He declared jubilantly.

“Well, I don’t want to be your friend. Momota-chan is so annoying.” Kokichi snapped.

Kaito _preened_.

Kokichi looked away.

“Let’s just get on with it and make our own breakfast.” Miu stated. She’d recovered from her blushing fit.

The others agreed and went into the kitchen.

“I’ll clean up.” Kaito said quickly. He picked up their bowls and went to the sink, humming tunelessly. 

Gonta smiled warmly at Kokichi.

Kokichi shook his head and leaned back in his chair. 

Today was going to be a long day.

The door to the cafeteria opened and Tenko, Himiko and…Ryoma?? came in.

The tennis player looked very bored.

Tenko stepped forward and loudly cleared her throat, getting everyone’s attention.

“Yumeno-san has decided that we must all help Hoshi-san regain his will to live.” She announced. “Even if he _is_ a degenerate male, he _shouldn’t_ be suicidal.”

“Atua wants us to help him.” Himiko shouted.

“They ambushed me and dragged me here.” Ryoma said, chuckling dryly.

“Momota-chan did the same thing to me.” Kokichi revealed.

“Hey! I cooked you a delicious breakfast!” Kaito complained. He shook his head and smiled warmly at Ryoma.

“Yumeno and Chabashira are right. We should help you. Shuichi…would’ve wanted us to.”

“I don’t want this. You should just let- “Ryoma started.

“Let you die? We can’t do that. Your suicidal feelings are a danger to our survival. Yesterday, you admitted that you would’ve let Tojo-san murder you if you had seen your video the night before.” Korekiyo cut in smoothly. 

“I’ve learned my lesson. I’m not going to let anyone murder me. What I mean is, there’s no point in helping me. You’ll just be wasting your time.” Ryoma countered. 

“Hoshi, you need to learn that life is worth living. That’s why we’re all gonna spend time with you, to show you that you’re not alone.” Himiko declared strongly. She seemed fired up.

“This morning, I- Chabashira and I are gonna show you all of my magic tricks! Seeing some _real_ magic will make you feel better!” She added.

Tenko grinned.

“It’s great that Yumeno-san is finally opening up.” Tsumugi said brightly.

“It gives me hope.” Kiibo concurred.

A familiar jingle played.

“Rise and shine ursine!” The Monokubs announced, appearing in the centre of the room.

There were only three of them left; the pink Monophanie, the orange Monosuke, and the green Monodam.

Kokichi took a deep breath and braced himself, hiding his apprehension beneath a smirk.

He _hated_ them.

“*Ahem*, we’re here to reward you for surviving yesterday’s class trial!” Monophanie said.

“You guys know the drill. We give you objects and you use them to unlock new rooms around the school. Easy peasy” Monosuke said.

“If only Monotaro was still here. We didn’t get a chance to properly mourn him.” Monophanie muttered.

She glared at Monodam.

Monodam stared blankly back at her.

Monophanie swallowed and back down.

“Here are the objects.” Monodam said quietly.

He threw three items on to the table; a pixelated key, a scroll, and a golden hammer.

“Chop chop. You guys better get going. You know there’s a flashback light hidden somewhere.” Monosuke said.

“More memories mean more answers.” Monophanie piped up.

Monophanie and Monosuke both left. Monodam stayed.

“…Good Luck…” He intoned.

He vanished.

Everyone heaved a large sigh of relief.

“Thank goodness. I can feel myself think again.” Korekiyo said.

“They are a disgrace to robot kind.” Kiibo muttered.

“Well, they’re gone. So, with the new rooms…how are we gonna do this? I mean…last time, Shuichi unlocked them.” Kaito said, frowning and biting his lip.

Kokichi grinned.

“Momota-chan, I thought that we were investigating…. _together_.” Kokichi said silkily, winking flirtatiously at him.

Several of their classmates flinched and stared at them with wide eyes. 

Kaito blinked, then smiled at him sultrily. 

“Of course, we are.” He agreed. 

Kokichi pretended to be flattered and blushed lightly.

Kaito turned to the others.

“ _Is_ it okay if Kokichi and I take the items and investigate together?” He asked.

“I think it is. But at least let us explore the school with you. I don’t trust Ouma-kun with the flashback light.” Kiibo said quickly.

“Neither do I. The little shit would probably destroy it. Just to mess with us.” Miu cursed.

Kokichi laughed shrilly.

“Very well.” He conceded. “But eat quickly. I’m not gonna wait around forever.”

What followed was fifteen minutes of agonizing boredom as his classmates slowly prepared and then ate their breakfast, chatting endlessly all the while. 

Kaito was the worst, ignoring him in favour of talking to Ryoma and Gonta.

At some point, Kirumi left. She seemed thoroughly depressed.

When Kokichi tried to tell Kaito, the other teenager just smiled and told him not to worry about it.

 _He must’ve done something..._ Kokichi thought, slumping in his seat.

Soon enough, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Can we please go, Momota-chan? I wanna find the flashback liiiiight.” He whined.

“All right.” Kaito agreed, picking up the objects.

Kiibo, Miu, Tsumugi and Korekiyo followed them out, leaving Gonta, Ryoma, Tenko and Himiko behind.

“Any ideas?” Kaito said once they were outside.

Kokichi pursed his lips.

“The third floor. There’s a pixelated door.” He said.

The group went to the third floor, only to find Kirumi and Maki waiting by the aforementioned door. They had had the same idea.

Kaito let Kokichi do the honours.

Kokichi inserted the key and turned it. The door clicked open.

The ground started to rumble.

The door collapsed, revealing the stairway to the fourth floor.

Miu grinned excitedly and grabbed Kiibo’s hand, dragging him upstairs before anyone could say anything. He was too overwhelmed to object.

Kirumi sighed and quickly followed them, sweeping majestically up the stairs. Maki shadowed her with a bored expression.

Only Tsumugi and Korekiyo stayed behind.

Kokichi stepped forward, then abruptly paused. Kaito stopped beside him. 

Kokichi sighed. He’d just realised the significance of Maki’s actions. 

“I wonder what Harumaki is doing?” Kaito said, feigning innocence.

Kokichi glared at him. 

“Harumaki?” He said pointedly.

“Yeah. What do you think?” Kaito said lightly.

Kokichi smirked, deciding not to press it. 

“It suits her.” He said.

Korekiyo cocked his head. Tsumugi just bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at them. 

“You gave the Ultimate Assassin a nickname?” Korekiyo said.

“Well, yeah. She’s my friend.” Kaito said, acting as if it was nothing.

Korekiyo chuckled sardonically. Tsumugi gave Kaito a worried look.

“Are you sure that’s wise? I mean- getting close to her?” Tsumugi said.

“He’s already made his decision. Nothing will change his mind.” Korekiyo stated.

Kokichi nodded sagely.

“Momota-chan is a force of nature. Once he’s decided on something, he’ll let nothing get in the way until he’s achieved his goal.” He said, giving Kaito a knowing look.

“That’s why I want you to become my friend!” Kaito said, nodding vigorously.

He looked at Tsumugi and Korekiyo. “Do either of you want to be my friend as well?”

 _He’s such an idiot._ Kokichi thought, rolling his eyes.

“Thank you, but no. After yesterday I have trouble trusting people. Even you.” Tsumugi admitted slowly, shaking her head.

“Kukuku, so do I. Can we please go upstairs? I want to see the new rooms. Before Miu messes them up.” Korekiyo said.

“You’re right. Who knows what that pig is doing?” Kokichi said quickly.

He laughed and sped upstairs, closely followed by Kaito.

The fourth floor was very gloomy. The floor and the walls made of tarnished wood.

He came to a fork in the corridor.

 _Left or right…?_ He thought.

He grinned.

_Left._

He kept going, passing three doorways, only stopping when he came across Miu and Kiibo. 

Miu was glaring stormily at a pane of glass that blocked off the rest of the corridor.

Kiibo was fidgeting with his hands and looking at her with a worried expression.

Kaito soon caught up to them. He was too out of breath to talk.

Miu whirled around and pointed at Kokichi. 

“Hurry up and use the fucking hammer.” She barked.

“Quiet, whore.” Kokichi insulted her.

Miu’s cheeks briefly pinkened, then she huffed and rolled her eyes.

“J-just get on with it.” She snapped, managing to contain her embarrassment.

He smirked at her, then got out the golden hammer and struck the pane of glass with it.

They both crumbled into a fine dust.

Miu beamed and ran into the room ahead. Kiibo hurried after her. 

“You ready Momota-chan?” Kokichi said.

“For the flashback light?” Kaito guessed.

“No, for my kiss.” Kokichi joked, making kissing noises at him.

Kaito chuckled, then quickly sobered up.

“Later on, I want to talk to you. _Alone_.” He said cryptically, before going ahead.

Kokichi waited for him to leave and then sighed dejectedly.

Kaito had no idea what he was getting into.

 _Well, there’s no point in standing around here._ He thought, entering the room. 

* * *

[1] Rice porridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howzat?
> 
> Please leave me a comment/Kudos/subscribe/whatever!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much easier to edit than last chapter. Mainly a lot of setup/humour. Enjoy!

Miu was busy studying a large computer, grinning excitedly as she poked around wires and circuit boards.

Kiibo was watching her closely. Kaito swore that he could even see hearts in the robot’s eyes.

Aside from the giant computer, the room also had a bunch of armchairs and tables, some consoles, and a few desks.

_It’s very futuristic. But what a let-down…there’s nothing here that can really help us._ Kaito thought, sighing and looking at Kokichi.

The supreme leader was busy searching one of the desks, upending all of the drawers and carelessly scattering papers, pens, and other stationery onto the floor.

Kaito went over to him.

“Find anything?” He asked.

“Nope. Just office supplies. Boring.” Kokichi stated.

“Need help cleaning up?” Kaito said.

Beforehand, he would’ve lectured Koichi for creating a mess. But now…he understood things.

Kokichi was searching for the flashback light. Because he wanted answers. Because he cared about them.

Plus, it was Monokuma’s stuff. Therefore, in Kaito’s opinion, Kokichi could mess the room up as much as he wanted to.

“Nah. The kubs will deal with it.” Kokichi mocked, smirking at him.

He ran over to Miu and Kiibo.

“Find anything _useful_ , Iruma-chan?” He yelled.

Miu stopped and glared at him.

“Quieten down Ouma-kun. _Please_.” Kiibo said, getting flustered.

Kokichi widened his smirk.

Miu rolled her eyes.

“There’s no point in reasoning with him Kiibo. He’s a gremlin.” She snapped.

Kokichi pouted.

“Why don’t you just tell us what you found Iruma…please?” Kaito cut in, trying to calm things down.

“Get the fuck on with it pig-whore.” Kokichi goaded her.

Miu huffed.

“Fine…I’ve never seen technology like this before. It’s way more advanced than even the shit I worked on in high school. And I was in the top class...” She explained, smiling brightly.

“I have so many happy memories of my classmates…once, I even helped them make some sort of new karaoke machine that would supposedly let you sing in multiple languages at once. It didn’t go anywhere in the end; we couldn’t get the translation software to work. But it was fun.” She added dreamily.

“You’re really gifted, aren’t you Iruma?” Kaito praised, feeling happy for her.

Miu blushed lightly. It was far more dignified than her usual lecherous blushing.

“D-don’t lie to me.” She muttered.

“I’m not.” Kaito countered.

“You still didn’t answer my question Iruma-chan. Is this thing actually _useful_?” Kokichi interrupted, pointing at the computer. He sounded very irritated.

Kaito frowned.

Miu scowled at Kokichi, her mood plummeting.

“It’s some kind of computer. That’s all I know. I need to run some tests on it to figure it out.” She snapped.

“How boring.” Kokichi drawled.

Then he smirked at her.

“Hey, if you’re so good at robotics…have you used Kiiboy as a sexbot yet?” He pressed.

Miu glared at him, her blush deepening.

Kiibo blinked wildly and shut his eyes, trying and failing to contain his embarrassment.

Kaito coughed loudly. Everyone stared at him.

“Kokichi…seriously, how dense _are_ you?” He said, pretending to be serious.

“Huh? What do you mean Momota-chan?” Kokichi said, pursing his lips.

“Iruma respects Kiibo’s autonomy! She wouldn’t do anything to him without his explicit permission!” Kaito lectured, feigning intense anger.

Kokichi started to sniffle, pouting dramatically and crossing his arms.

Miu and Kiibo both flinched.

Kaito winked at Kiibo and motioned towards Kokichi with his right elbow.

It took the robot a few moments to catch on.

“Oh!” Kiibo muttered.

He took a deep breath and pointed at Kokichi.

“Momota-kun’s right. Iruma-san would never disrespect me. And I-I care about her. A lot.” He admitted, smiling at Miu.

Miu sighed and blushed _even_ harder, overcome by his words.

“Sooooooo, what you’re saying is…you want to _let_ Iruma-chan use you as a sexbot in the future?” Kokichi asked comically, his tears vanishing.

Kiibo blushed again, but managed to control his emotions.

“O-ouma-kun your jokes are terrible!” He snapped.

“It’s not a joke. It’s an honest question.” Kokichi countered easily.

Kiibo clammed up.

Kaito came to his defence.

“Kiibo, Kokichi is just joking. Remember, he’s a prankster. He’s just lying for his own amusement.” He said pointedly.

Kokichi went completely still and grinned maniacally at Kiibo, letting his eyes bulge out of their sockets.

“Silly Momto-chan. I’m being serious. Kiiboy isn’t human. He’s an object. A dangerous object. If we don’t keep an eye on him, he could _kill_ us all. That’s why I _delight_ in mocking him. I don’t have to hold back. Nishishi.” Kokichi said coldly.

Kaito blinked and shivered at Kokichi’s tone, uncertain if he was being serious or not.

_He’s just exaggerating..._ Kaito thought.

Suddenly, Miu glared venomously at Kokichi.

“Fuck off Ouma.” She retorted severely. “Go away.”

Kiibo smiled gratefully at her.

Kokichi shrugged and relaxed, looking at Kaito.

“All right. I’ll leave. Iruma-chan’s pig stink is too much for me anyway.” Kokichi said, turning towards the door.

Miu ignored him, while Kiibo shook his head.

“Momota-chan, are you coming?” Kokichi asked suddenly.

Kaito frowned, then sighed.

They still had to investigate the rest of the floor.

“One second.” He said quickly, turning to Miu and Kiibo.

“Wanna hang out later?” He offered.

They blinked at him.

“Uhhh, why? I mean-why would you want to spend time with us?” Miu muttered.

“I wanna get to know you guys better. Don’t worry, I won’t bring Kokichi.” Kaito said, smiling at her.

“I’d love to spend time with you! If we become friends, we’ll be able to work together and defeat the killing game!” Kiibo cheered, nodding eagerly.

Miu hesitated, pursing her lips.

“Okay.” She agreed.

“This afternoon?” Kaito suggested.

“Sure.” Miu confirmed, her lips quirking up into a small smile.

Kaito nodded and opened his mouth-

“Come on Momota-chan!!! I’m getting boooored.” Kokichi wailed.

Kaito sighed.

“I’ll see you guys later.” He said, waving at Miu and Kiibo and then following Kokichi out.

In the corrido, Kokichi gave him a pensive look.

“You’re just wasting time Momota-chan.” He whispered.

“Why?” Kaito pressed.

“Iruma-chan…she’s afraid. Very afraid. She doesn’t trust anyone. Even you. She only trusts Kiibo. Actually, Kiibo is the _only_ person she likes.” Kokichi explained.

“I know that. But I still want to become her friend and gain her trust. Heck, If I can become friends with you and Harumaki, then becoming Iruma’s friend should be _easy_.” Kaito boasted.

“I’m not your “friend” Momota-chan.” Kokichi snapped, chuckling humourlessly.

Kaito smiled warmly at him.

“Sure, you are…As for Kiibo…you just don’t trust him because you think he’s a spy for Monokuma.” He accused lightly.

“Pretty much. Now shut up.” Kokichi said sharply. His face was blank.

“All right. We can discuss this later. Let’s explore the rest of the floor!” Kaito said brightly.

Kokichi sighed tersely, but still followed him back down the corridor.

They checked out the three adjoining rooms. But rather disappointingly, they didn’t find anything of note, just three empty and rather ramshackle rooms.

Although, they were all filled with holes. Kaito had to stop Kokichi from leaping down them. Multiple times.

They went back to the intersection and headed right.

They soon came across a rather large wooden door and quickly went through it.

It was a rather spooky room.

Artefacts and other strange objects lined the walls, and it had multiple floors. The upper floors were filled with bookshelves.

Korekiyo and Tsumugi were standing in the centre of the room, admiring a number of objects in glass cases.

“Hey!” Kaito called out.

Korekiyo looked up and waved at them to come over. Which they did.

“This place is fucking creepy.” Kokichi quipped.

“I like it. It fits my profession.” Korekiyo stated sagely.

“Shinguji-kun has been telling me about his travels. He’s been all over the world! He’s seen some amazing things!” Tsumugi said brightly, grinning at them.

“Kukuku. I’ve told you very little.” Korekiyo joked.

“Do you have a BDSM fetish?” Kokichi asked suddenly, smirking at him.

Korekiyo shook his head and glared at him stonily.

Tsumugi bit her lip and paled considerably.

Kaito sighed.

“Ignore him. This room is amazing Shinguji!” He praised, looking around.

His eyes fell on a gold leaf katana.

“Wow. _That_ must be worth a lot!” He said, whistling through his teeth.

“Kukuku. It is. But not because of the gold…no, it’s an incredibly ancient and precious relic. In fact, _all_ of these artefacts are very precious. I wonder how Monokuma obtained them…” Korekiyo trailed off.

As if on cue, a mocking laugh echoed throughout the room.

Monokuma appeared from behind a display cabinet and bustled towards them.

“Upupu. That’s part of the mystery of this school.” He said, grinning at them mockingly.

“Soooooo, that means that _you_ didn’t gather these items together? It was someone else?” Kokichi quickly pointed out.

Monokuma refused to answer him and just shrugged.

_How did Kokichi figure *that* out?_ Kaito thought, frowning sharply.

“Anyways, I’m here to give Shinguji the key to his lab. His _personal_ key.” Monokuma jibed, getting out a small key and throwing it at Korekiyo.

The anthropologist deftly caught it.

“That’s also the _only_ key to this room. So, if you lose it…well, tough luck. You’re not getting another! Upupu.” Monokuma added.

“Can I lock myself in and have _complete_ privacy?” Korekiyo asked.

“Yup! And you can practice your weird BDSM as much as you like!” Monokuma mocked, laughing shrilly.

He disappeared.

“Great! I can study some of my more _gruesome_ artefacts without fear of being disturbed.” Korekiyo noted, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

“Wow! That means that you can jack off to them in peace!” Kokichi shouted, his eyes shining.

Korekiyo glared at him again.

“Can you tell us a bit about anthropology?” Kaito asked quickly, trying to distract him.

Korekiyo nodded and looked way from Kokichi.

“Kukuku. Certainly. Anthropology is the study of human cultures and their development. There are many horrific stories…and many uplifting stories.” He said, smirking lightly

“So, it’s a bit like manga?” Tsumugi suggested hopefully

Korekiyo went very still.

“No. It’s not.” He stated seriously, a dangerous edge to his voice.

“R-right.” Tsumugi squeaked, backing down.

Kaito ignored them and looked at Kokichi.

Despite his rather casual demeanour, he was subtly bouncing up and down and fidgeting with his hands. He was so worried that he couldn’t even stay still.

He also kept glancing around the room, as if desperately searching for something.

_He’s trying to figure out how this room fits into Monokuma’s plans. How- if it’ll be used for the next murder._ Kaito realised, smiling gently at him.

“I’m going to poke around!” Kokichi declared abruptly, grinning at everyone and running to the other side of the room.

“Don’t touch anything!” Korekiyo yelled after him.

Kaito laughed, then cleared his throat and pointed at the golden katana.

“How old is it?” He inquired.

Korekiyo smirked pleasantly.

“It’s at least five hundred years old. I need to study it further to decipher its true age. However, it was likely the blade of a great warrior or general. That’s why it’s so fine. The gold leaf was probably added later.” He stated.

“Huh.” Kaito said, taking a closer look at it.

The gold leaf was cracked and peeling in many places. If anyone handled the blade, they would have to be very careful to not damage it.

“Is it still sharp?” He asked Korekiyo.

“Probably. I’ve studied similar Katanas and _they_ were very sharp. Once, I almost cut my hand off.” Korekiyo said.

“Then isn’t it dangerous? Shouldn’t we lock it up?” Kaito blurted out.

Tsumugi flinched, while Korekiyo bristled defensively.

“Absolutely not! It must be handled with absolute care! I’ll keep my lab locked up. It’ll be safe that way!” Korekiyo professed sharply.

“That’s not what I meant…” Kaito sighed.

“Momota-chan, don’t worry, Shinguji-kun will make sure it stays safe…that _no_ _one_ will be able to use it.” Tsumugi assured him.

Kaito smiled at her. He was happy that at least _someone_ was taking him seriously.

“I won’t let anyone desecrate this blade.” Korekiyo vowed.

“Keep your key safe!! Tsumugi said quickly.

“I will.” Korekiyo said, rolling his eyes.

Kaito chuckled again.

“Shinguji, is it okay if I take a quick look around your lab with Kokichi? Then we’ll leave.” He said.

“All right. But keep an eye on him.” Korekiyo said.

Kaito went over to Kokichi.

He was standing by some shelves and was staring rather intently at a red, rather devilish mask.

“Find anything _interesting_?” Kaito said.

Kokichi shook his head.

“It’s all useless crap.” He muttered, sighing wearily.

Kaito bit his lip.

Kokichi was concerned. Very concerned.

Kaito needed to alleviate his worries and make him feel better.

_I need to let him make fun of me. He_ thought.

He had an idea.

“Well…I’m not sure _crap_ is the correct word.” He cautioned, making his voice overtly serious. “This is Shinguji’s lab. Be more polite.”

“Nishishi... Do you actually like this crap? Are you turned _on_ by it?” Kokichi snorted, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kaito laughed deeply.

Kokichi rolled his eyes.

“I know what you’re doing. Thanks, but no thanks. I prefer my humour to be more organic, not forced.” He said seriously.

Kaito huffed and sobered up.

“Find anything _dangerous_?” He changed tactics.

“Nope. There’s nothing dangerous in here except that katana.” Kokichi quipped.

“We should remove it.” Kaito argued.

“Momota-chan, there’s no point. Despite whatever precautions we take, someone will still be murdered. It’s best to just let things happen. I’d rather have a murder I _can_ solve, than one I can’t.” Kokichi said carelessly.

Kaito frowned.

“I’m going do my best to save our classmates! I won’t let anyone else die!” He declared strongly.

“That’s what Akamatsu-chan and Saihara-chan tried to do. And they died for it. Don’t follow in their footsteps Momota-chan.” Kokichi mocked him.

Kaito’s temper spiked and he sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm down.

_Kokichi isn’t winding you up. Remember, he’s being serious…he’s trying to warn you._ Kaito realised.

“Thank you Kokichi. You’re right. Let’s talk about this later.” He promised.

“Whatever.” Kokichi muttered darkly, huffing and looking away.

However, the his mouth was quirking up.

Kaito grinned at him then looked at the shelves.

“So, _hypothetically_ , can someone use any of this crap to murder someone?” He said lightly.

Kokichi brightened up and smirked.

“I don’t think so! I think the electrical sockets are more lethal!” He joked.

“Electrical sockets?” Kaito murmured

"They're everywhere!" Kokichi said.

Kaito looked around. Kokichi was right. They lined the exhibits.

_Wouldn’t it be better if they were out of the way?_ He thought, shaking his head.

“Faulty wiring can be very dangerous!” Kokichi said. “Who knows, maybe the next death will be an accident! Wouldn’t that be great! We would only have to deal with _one_ death, not two!”

“Yeah…wanna move on?” Kaito said, struggling to understand him.

“Let’s ditch this dump. I wanna look for Harukawa-chan and Tojo-chan and spy on them.” Kokichi exclaimed.

“You don’t need to be so concerned about them. They aren’t going to try anything.” Kaito said steadily.

“But they could be planning a double murder! Working together to escape!” Kokichi jibed.

“Harumaki wouldn’t do that. Who knows…maybe she’s keeping an eye on Tojo? Maybe she wants to help us.” Kaito said slowly.

“You really have a lot of faith in Harukawa-chan, huh. Unfortunately, she’s a heartless murderer who doesn’t trust anyone. She’s only stringing you along.” Kokichi warned lightly.

But Kaito wasn’t fooled. He knew that Kokichi was being serious.

“She won’t let me down. She’s good.” Kaito said gently.

“Momota-chan, don’t be so naïve.” Kokichi stated.

“I’m not. Harumaki is on our side.” Kaito insisted.

“No, she isn’t.” Kokichi snapped.

_Does he suspect me? Or is he concerned for me?_ Kaito thought.

“Kokichi…Harumaki didn’t murder Shuichi. And she won’t kill any of us. She has no reason to. She made that very clear.” He said quietly.

“So, just because she said so, you believe her? Fucking hell you’re dumb.” Kokichi said, his grin waning.

“Yes, I believe in her because I trust her. And I want her to believe in me so she can open up and become a _better_ person. She had a horrible childhood Kokichi. Remember her motive video- her handers tortured her and tried to make her into an unfeeling killing machine.” Kaito said tersely.

“And that excuses her many murders? “Kokichi countered.

“It doesn’t. I never said it did. Her contracts will always haunt her. But she can move on, stop killing, and become a better person. That’s it.” Kaito said quietly.

Kokichi paused, his grin twisting into a sneer.

“Do you want me to “open up” so I can “become a better person”? Is that why you want to be my friend?” He taunted.

“Not at all. I like you for _who_ you are. I want to be your friend, because I like your company and I want to get to know you better. Yesterday, I thought you were just an annoying prankster…and after the trial…well, I was wrong.” Kaito confessed, smiling brightly at him.

Kokichi blinked and stared at him blankly for a moment.

Then he started to laugh. And he didn’t stop.

He laughed so hard that tears leaked from his eyes.

Korekiyo and Tsumugi stared at them, with annoyance and concern respectively.

Kaito refused to back down.

He knew what was coming.

“Momota-chan is the biggest idiot in the whole wide world.” Kokichi yelled loudly.

“I know I am. But I _like_ being the biggest idiot in the whole wide world.” Kaito declared.

Kokichi chuckled lowly.

“I won’t be surprised if someone kills you, just because of your attitude.” Kokichi sniped.

Kaito shrugged.

Kokichi grinned at him insultingly.

“Come on, let’s go find _Harumaki_ and Tojo-chan. I’m going to prove _you_ wrong.” He declared.

Kaito winced briefly, but quickly pulled himself together and kept his smile up.

_No Kokichi, I’ll prove **you** wrong. _ He vowed quietly.

Kokichi strode out of the room, not bothering to look back.

Kaito followed him, all the way down the corridor to the final room.

Kokichi hurried inside, not bothering to hold the door open for him.

Kaito huffed and opened the door, only to swear and stare at the room in astonishment.

Next to him, Kokichi did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howzat?
> 
> I love cliffhanger endings, don’t you?
> 
> Please comment/kudos/subscribe!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT. I FUCKING DID IT.
> 
> I apologise for the long delay. I never stopped working on this story. But I've had a shitty year, particularly in regards to my depression.
> 
> And this chapter...I fought with it so many times. But I got through it. 
> 
> Anyways, none of that matters, because I fucking updated this story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The room was full of boxes.

Small boxes. Large boxes. Cardboard boxes. Wooden boxes. Plastic Boxes.

They were all neatly labelled. 

Kokichi pursed his lips and looked at the other side of the room.

He saw a number of things that _weren’t_ boxes; a pile of wooden pallets, some large buckets and long plastic containers, and weirdly enough, a _sink_.

 _Why does this school have yet *another* storage room? Maybe it’s filled with more *interesting* things than the warehouse._ He mused.

He paused when he saw Maki and Kirumi.

They were kneeling next to each other in the centre of the room, shifting through the boxes one by one.

Kokichi grinned and stepped forward. This was a perfect opportunity to show up Kaito and his dumb beliefs about friendship and trust.

“Heeeeeyyyyy Harukawa-chan! And Tojo-chan!” He called out loudly, voice dripping with fake joy.

Kaito frowned at him, but Kokichi didn’t care. He just wanted to annoy Maki.

Maki stood up and glared at him coldly. 

Anyone else would have flinched at the sheer _hatred_ in her eyes, but Kokichi just grinned and waved lazily at her. She didn’t faze him at all. 

In contrast, Kirumi just shrugged listlessly and went back to searching.

Her reaction warmed Kokichi’s heart. She was too depressed to really care about anything.

“What do you want?” Maki asked tersely.

Kaito opened his mouth-

“Did you discover anything… _Harumaki_?” Kokichi said quickly.

Kaito frowned at him again, his cheeks turning a deep pink.

Kokichi responded with a sharp smirk, showing off his teeth.

_Kaito looks cute._

“Some of these boxes are filled with dangerous items.” Kirumi said suddenly, standing up and eyeing them warily. 

“Yes. We found a box labelled “sharp objects”. It’s full of knives and similar…implements. I also found a box labelled “cooking supplies” that had nothing in it but matches. So, the contents of this room range from the lethal to the mundane.” Maki said slowly.

“What kind of “sharp objects”?” Kaito asked apprehensively.

“Knives, spikes, arrows, scissors…. stuff like that.” Maki said calmly.

“Can you show us?” Kaito said.

Maki nodded and picked up a nearby box. It was long and tin and made of wood. She carefully opened it and showed them what was inside.

Sure enough, it had every type of “sharp object” in it, except…

 _There aren’t any swords._ Kokichi noted. 

“This is soooo exciting! I wanna find some murder weapons!” Kokichi declared loudly.

He ran towards a large pile of boxes and kicked it over, before kneeling down and eagerly rifling through it.

He found a box labelled “swimsuits”, one labelled “fishing”, and even one labelled “comics”, but he pushed them all aside and focused on searching for more dangerous items.

In the background, Kaito was busy chatting to Maki. Kokichi ignored them both.

Fortunately, he soon found a large cardboard box labelled “blunt objects”. 

“Come over here! I found some interesting shit.” He shouted.

Kaito and Maki quickly joined him. Kirumi came a moment later. She looked very lost.

Kokichi pointed excitedly at the box and then tried to prise it open. But it was no use. He couldn't open it. 

“Need help?” Kaito offered.

Kokichi shook his head and continued struggling. He didn’t _need_ Kaito’s help. He could do it by himself.

Kaito threw up his hands and backed away.

Kokichi struggled with the box for a few more moments, when someone suddenly poked his left shoulder, making him squawk and fall backwards.

Maki didn’t react and just knelt down. She was holding a pair of scissors, which she used to slice the box open.

Kokichi glared childishly at her.

Kaito snickered softly and then grinned.

Kokichi huffed and looked away, supressing a smile.

“Done.” Maki said, leaving to put away the scissors.

Kokichi scooted forward and tore the large box open.

The first thing he noticed was that it had been reinforced with a large amount of duct tape. No wonder he hadn’t been able to open it.

Peering further in, his gaze was immediately drawn to a pile of hammers.

They were labelled according to size, from “Justice hammer 1” to “Justice hammer 4”.

Kokichi poked the largest hammer and whistled sharply, pretending to be impressed. 

“I wonder if I could hammer in a giant nail with this.” He joked. 

Maki rolled her eyes. 

“That would be very impractical.” Kirumi said listlessly.

“No. It would be fun!” Kokichi said, grinning at her.

“We’re getting off track. We need to study everything in this box. I…I’m getting a weird feeling. Like Monokuma is tricking us with this room. It’s all too obvious. I mean, this box is labelled “blunt objects” …it’s as if Monokuma _wants_ us to see it so we don’t notice anything else- anything less obvious. He might’ve hidden something more insidious in another box. A more subtle murder weapon. Like poison.” Kaito rambled. 

Kokichi snickered and clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to contain his laughter.

For once, Kaito had said something _smart_.

“Maybe Monokuma hid a gun in one of these boxes? That’s a _really_ subtle weapon.” He suggested flippantly.

“No Kokichi. Just no.” Kaito said exasperatedly.

He cleared his throat. “Moving on, maybe the flashback light is hidden in one of these boxes?”

“I’ll help you look.” Maki offered.

She turned to Kirumi.

“Do you want to help?”

Kirumi recoiled in surprise, then nodded eagerly.

 _Too_ _eagerly._ Kokichi concluded.

“I don’t want her to help us. Who knows, she might get some _ideas.”_

Kirumi tensed.

“Ouma, Tojo isn’t going to try anything. She’s injured and we’re all watching her. _If_ I think she’s planning anything, then I’ll escort her from the room.” Maki said pointedly.

Kaito glanced between them, furrowing his brow.

After a moment, he looked at Maki and nodded slowly. 

“I agree. She can help us.”

Kokichi chuckled dryly.

Kaito hadn’t learned squat. He was still just as stupid as ever.

“Fine. But I refuse to be near her. I’m going to the other side of the room.” Kokichi stated, getting up and walking away.

Kaito sighed and went after him. 

Thinking that a lecture was coming, Kokichi hastily grabbed a nearby box, labelled “electronics”, and flipped it open. 

Fortunately, he’d ended up finding something interesting.

The box had a number of broken monopads, some cameras and monitors, two looooong extension cords, an ancient hairdryer, a lot of random cables, and some handheld gaming consoles.

He reached into the box to grab the hairdryer, only to snag his fingers on a string of some bright red flowers.

“Find anything interesting?” Kaito said, approaching him.

“Nothing. Just some crappy Christmas lights.” Kokichi said quickly, shaking off the flowers.

Kaito peered into the box.

“It’s just useless junk. Most of it looks broken. There’s nothing useful in here.” Kokichi said.

“You sure? Maybe the flashback light is hidden at the bottom?” Kaito pressed.

“It isn’t. I already checked. If you don’t trust my judgement, you can check it out yourself.” Kokichi snapped, shoving the box towards Kaito.

“Kokichi…” Kaito trailed off.

Kokichi ignored him and picked up a small box labelled “kits”.

It only contained eight tiny sewing kits and eight tiny tool kits, and nothing else.

Kokichi cursed and threw it away.

He grabbed another box and turned his back on Kaito.

Kaito shook his head and went away, opting to search another pile.

They all searched the room unsuccessfully for the next half an hour.

Eventually, Kokichi gave up and decided to go to the back of the room and look there.

But he didn’t find anything useful there either, just a large cardboard cut-out of Monokuma, and several folding chairs.

 _This is useless. Fucking useless. We still have the scroll. I’d rather search the rest of the building than continue wasting time here_. Kokichi kicked the cardboard Monokuma right in his grinning face, then harrumphed and stalked over to Kaito.

“Momota-chan, let’s go. There’s nothing here.”

“One second…” Kaito turned to Maki and Kirumi. “Have you guys found anything?”

“No.” Kirumi said.

Maki just shook her head.

Kokichi surveyed the room with a bored expression.

It had _almost_ been a waste of time.

_At least we found some potential murder weapons…_

He glanced at Kirumi.

She had regained some of her poise. She seemed calmer…almost happier.

 _She loves menial tasks._ He thought, scowling at her.

“Right Kokichi, let’s get going. Unless… Are you guys going to stay here? Or come with us?” Kaito asked the two girls.

“Tojo?” Maki deferred.

“You really want to “keep an eye on me”, don’t you”?” Kirumi muttered.

Maki remained silent.

“Whatever. I’d rather stay here and continue searching. It gives me something to do. Plus, I’d rather not have to put up with Ouma-kun any longer than I have to.” Kirumi admitted.

“Agreed.” Maki said bluntly.

“Aww. You guys are breaking my heart.” Kokichi snarked.

“Kokichi, where should we go next?” Kaito said quickly.

“Well, we still have the scroll. I don’t know where we could put it…” Kokichi pursed his lips.

“Try the courtyard.” Kirumi suggested wearily.

“The courtyard?” Kaito questioned.

“At the far end, on the left, there’s a small statue of a ninja. Maybe you could use the scroll on it?” Kirumi said.

“Hmm. We don’t have any other ideas. So, we may as well try it.” Kokichi said, not bothering to thank her.

Kaito stared keenly at Kirumi, sucking on his lower lip. He was mulling something over.

Kokichi narrowed his eyes at him.

_I can’t tell what he’s thinking. Unless…_

“Thank you Tojo.” Kaito muttered. 

Kirumi laughed mirthlessly.

“You don’t have to be cautious of me. I’m not going to hurt anyone.”

“That’s a lie. You haven’t given up. You’ll never give up, because you’re the “prime minister of Japan” and the lives of “your people” are worth more than ours.” Kokichi jeered.

Kaito widened his eyes. He didn’t know what to do.

“Ouma, stop it. There’s no point in arguing with her.” Maki butted in unexpectedly.

“Figured that _you’d_ defend her. You’re both murderers, so the two of you should get on like a house on fire.” Kokichi snorted.

“Kokichi.” Kaito said his name gently, trying to remind him of what they’d discussed earlier.

Kokichi gave him a mocking grin.

“Let’s leave before I vomit.” He slurred, pretending to gag.

“All right I just need to-” Kaito started. 

“No. I need to get outta here, or I’m gonna huuuuurl.” Kokichi yelled, giggling and rushing out of the room.

He only got a few steps out of the door, before Kaito caught up to him and stopped him by gently touching his shoulder.

Kokichi winced and tried to shrug him off.

Kaito quickly retracted his hand, then coughed and gave him a pointed look.

Kokichi sighed loudly, but didn’t run away. 

“Please don’t annoy Harumaki. I told her to keep an eye on Tojo. She’s doing it of her own accord.” Kaito whispered.

“Fine. But I’m not going to spend any time with them unless I really have to. I refuse to become Harukawa-chan’s friend.” Kokichi warned.

“I understand completely Kokichi. I would never force you to be friends with Harumaki…because you’ve _both_ made it very clear that it’s not what you want. But this is a killing game…can you at least be _civil_ towards her and Tojo?” Kaito requested.

“Nishishi. I thought you were going to do something stupid and try to get us to spend time together, so we could “grow closer” or some shit.” Kokichi said.

“I’m not _that_ dumb.” Kaito quipped, smiling brightly at him. “Ready to move on?”

“One second. I wanna try something. Follow me.” Kokichi requested, returning to the storage room.

Kaito raised an eyebrow, but duly followed him back in.

Inside, Kirumi and Maki paused and stared at them with dim confusion. 

Whistling nonchalantly, Kokichi grabbed a nearby box and walked towards the door. 

A loud animalistic screech echoed throughout the room.

Monokuma appeared out of nowhere and ran towards him. He was breathing deeply and his eyes were flashing red.

“You can’t do that!”

“Why?” Kokichi said, smiling cheekily at him. 

“Because it’s _my_ stuff!” Monokuma countered, pouting defensively.

“How were we supposed to know that?” Kaito said.

“Ehhhhhhh. That a good point. I didn’t think about that.” Monokuma conceded.

Kokichi laughed.

“Of course, you did. You just wanted to mess with us. I bet you were waiting for one of us to try to take something out of this room, so you could scream at us.”

Monokuma blinked wildly, feigning innocence for a few seconds, before laughing shrilly and grinning toothily at him.

“You’re too clever for your own good.”

“I can’t help it. I’m a born liar and a thief. It’s in my blood. My parents were master thieves! They stole the Mona Lisa and then returned it in the same night! Nishshishi.” Kokichi lied easily.

“That’s such a bad lie. It’s funny. I can’t wait to see how you’ll react to the next murder.” Monokuma taunted him.

“I can’t wait! I love the Class Trials!” Kokichi cheered.

But in his mind, he was cursing the bear.

He hated the killing game. And Monokuma. And the fucking kubs. And most of all, the _mastermind_.

He remembered Shuichi’s beaten-up corpse and Angie screaming as she was lit on fire…

He felt the sudden urge to vomit and hurriedly swallowed, managing to supress it.

 _I can’t let anyone see my real feelings…my weaknesses. I have to hide them, keep them buried way down deep inside of me._ He decided, smirking at the bear.

No one could know. No one _would_ know.

_I looooove this killing game._

A tired sigh brought him back to reality

“Kokichi, we know you love the trials…Monokuma, can _anyone_ take anything from this room?” Kaito pressed.

Monokuma looked down and started twiddling his thumbs.

“Wellll…. if someone asks _really_ nicely…I guess I _could_ lend them _some_ things…under _certain_ circumstances.”

“To plan a murder?” Kokichi guessed.

“Ya got it! Well done!” Monokuma confirmed.

_Another complication. Great._

He thought about Miu and her gadgets.

_I should really ask her to create something for me, before she gets too paranoid and starts planning a murder._

“What about the next motive?” Kaito asked.

Kokichi mentally facepalmed. Kaito had just done something very stupid. There was no point in being so direct, so _obvious,_ with the bear.

“Why are you asking? Are you that eager for the next murder? Or- are _you_ planning to kill one of your classmates?” Monokuma smirked.

“What? No.” Kaito flinched.

“Unfortunately, I can’t tell you anything now. All in good time, my dear Momota!” Monokuma said, laughing and then disappearing into the floor. 

Kaito cursed.

“That was _very_ stupid Momota-chan.” Kokichi chided him.

Kaito frowned, then gasped.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Kokichi said.

“Momota, do you want to talk later?” Maki asked suddenly.

“Sure…uhh, can I see your lab?” Kaito said.

“All right. But you’d better not touch anything.” Maki said.

“Great! Can I come around five? I can’t come any earlier because I’m seeing Iruma and Kiibo.” Kaito explained.

“Sure.”

“Is it a _personal_ visit Momota-chan? A _date_?” Kokichi joked, winking suggestively at him.

“No. Harumaki and I- just no.” Kaito snapped, blushing slightly.

“This is a killing game.” Maki stated harshly.

“So?” Kokichi said.

“There’s no time for _romance_.” Kaito squeaked.

Kokichi puffed up his cheeks and stuck out his tongue at him.

Kaito took a deep breath, then smiled brightly at him. It was his “I’ve just had an incredibly stupid idea” smile.

Kokichi stilled.

“Harumaki, can I show Kokichi your lab?” Kaito suggested.

“No.” Maki said.

“Ohhhhhhhh! I’d love to see it!” Kokichi yelled.

“No.” She repeated.

“Pleeeeaseee.” Kokichi demanded obnoxiously, knowing that she wouldn’t change her mind.

“I’ll keep an eye on him. If he tries anything, I’ll kick him out myself.” Kaito promised.

 _Momota is such an idiot._ Kokichi thought.

Then something unexpected happened.

“Fine.” Maki gave Kaito a pointed look. “Actually, _if_ he tries anything, I’ll kick you _both_ out. With no return invitation.”

Kokichi laughed sharply, but stopped when he noticed Kirumi watching them.

She had a curious glint in her eye…

Kokichi smirked sharply at her.

He’d just had a great idea.

_Maybe I will stay on my best behaviour. It would be useful to study Harukawa-chan’s lab and see her weapons and gear. And it gives me another chance to annoy Kirumi._

“Great!” Kaito said, smiling warmly at Maki.

Maki harrumphed lightly.

“Thank you. I promise that I’ll stay on my best behaviour.” Kokichi said smoothly.

“You’d _better_.” Maki warned. “Also, Tojo will be there. After all, I am _watching_ her.” 

“But of course. You’d never leave your murder buddy behind.” Kokichi snarked.

“Let’s get going Kokichi. We have stuff to do. Like figuring out the scroll.” Kaito hurriedly pointed at the door.

“To the courtyard!” Kokichi screamed, laughing and tearing out of the room.

Kaito muttered a quick goodbye and then hurried out after him.

* * *

Kirumi ignored them and focused solely on the boxes in front of her.

Her movements were mechanical; open a box, inspect its contents, and then neatly sort it into one of two piles; _useful_ and _not useful._

The first pile was empty, while the second pile had twenty boxes in it.

 _Better make that twenty-one._ Kirumi thought, putting another box aside.

Maki glanced at her, then shrugged and went over to the other side of the room, putting some much-needed space between them.

Kirumi was thankful for the gesture, but she didn’t dare acknowledge it.

Maki was nothing to her. Not a friend, an ally, or even an enemy.

Kirumi shook her head and resumed searching.

_I’m just putting up with Maki because I need time to plan my next move…_

Minutes passed.

She found all sorts of things, but nothing _useful_. Like the next flashback light or a clue about the killing game.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Maki glaring at something in her hands.

Unable to stop herself, she looked away from her task to get a better look.

Maki immediately noticed and quickly met her gaze.

Kirumi stilled. She recognised the careful coldness in the other girls’ eyes.

It was a calculated façade. 

Kirumi could relate to her…

She looked away and bit her lip.

 _I have nothing in common with Maki. We’re not the same._ She reminded herself.

Ducking her head, she ignored Maki and grabbed another box, trying to stop her feelings from overwhelming her.

But it was no use.

A wave of deep, permeating _shame_ and _guilt_ washed over her.

_Not again. Not now._

She gritted her teeth.

_I should be with my people. Not here._

She thought about her classmates.

 _I let them all down. I need to pay for that. And they are technically my people as well, being Japanese citizens...but_ _the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few._

_Plus, they all hate and mistrust me now. So, there’s no point in trying to mend things._

She flinched and balled her hands into fists.

_I’m lying to myself…I miss having my classmates trust and their attention._

She’d loved serving them. Helping them. But they wouldn’t even let her do _that_ anymore.

She didn't have a purpose.

Well…that was another lie.

_I do have a purpose…well, a choice; I could either try to plan another murder and escape on my own, or…join up with my classmates and help them defeat this killing game._

Kirumi chuckled silently to herself.

_It’s not much of a choice. Getting away with a murder now would be nigh impossible, simply because my classmates are just too wary of me. Heck, I bet that when the next murder occurs, they’ll waste a lot of time accusing me until Ouma-kun or Momota-kun convinces them that I didn’t do it._

She sighed _._

_If I try to get close to them now, they’ll just push me away._

So, she was back at square one.

 _I just need to bide my time and wait for a chance to strike._ She decided, developing an ill feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_I don’t want to hurt anyone else. But I- I have to. I need to get out of here._

_Unless…_

She glanced at Maki.

“Harukawa-san, do you need any help?”

“No.” Maki said, not even bothering to look up.

Kirumi refused to give up.

“Did you find anything?”

“No.” Maki repeated, sounding slightly annoyed.

Kirumi sighed and went back to work.

A few moments later, the awkward silence was broken by with a sharp curse.

Kirumi paused.

Something had upset Maki.

Which gave her an opportunity.

She scrambled to her feet and approached the assassin, her heart thumping with odd excitement. 

Maki was clutching a black and white comic book in her hands, so tightly that her knuckles were white.

Kirumi could see a leering Monokuma on the cover.

“They’re all the same! They’re all about that fucking bear!” Maki ranted.

“Harukawa-san, please calm down and tell me what’s wrong. You’ll feel better if you get it out of your system.” Kirumi said.

Maki took a deep breath and pointed at a small box. It was full of books.

“They’re allterrible…and they’re all written by Monokuma; from his personal “diaries”, to shitty fictional stories, and some non-fiction books about things like torture and kidnapping.”

“So…do any of them actually contain any useful information?” Kirumi asked.

Maki snorted sarcastically.

“As if. I skimmed through some of them- they don’t mention anything about our predicament. I mean, one is called “Ultra Despair Boys: Monokuma edition”. It’s a badly drawn comic in which Monokuma psychologically tortures two little boys and then eats them at the end. Useless.”

“I’m beginning to think that this room is one of Monokuma’s jokes.” Kirumi said tiredly. “He knew that at least one of us would diligently check it out and search every box. Therefore, he filled most of them with useless junk to waste our time.”

“And _we_ fell for it. Great. Just great.” Maki seethed, glaring at the boxes.

Kirumi cleared her throat.

“This _isn’t_ a wasted effort Harukawa-san. How about we catalogue what we found? At least the more dangerous items?”

Maki took a deep breath and nodded solemnly.

“Good idea. When another murder happens, it’ll help determine what items the blackened used.”

Kirumi paused.

“We should also catalogue the “electronics” box.”

Maki raised an eyebrow.

“I just think it would be useful.” Kirumi muttered.

Her instincts told her that it was important. 

“All right.” Maki didn’t challenge her request.

Together, they compiled an inventory of several boxes:

[Sharp objects: Caltrops, spikes, arrows, knives, some weird daggers, and a bayonet. 

Blunt objects: “Justice” hammers 1-4, baseball bat, hunk of wood, smaller wooden blocks, a claw hammer, a small golf club, several pairs of num-chuks, and a knucklduster.

Electronics: Old broken monopods? Monitors, cameras, two long extension cords, a hairdryer, miscellaneous cables, some red lights (Christmas tree lights?), a flashlight, and a couple of pairs of earphones and headphones.]

Afterwards, Kirumi gave Maki a curious look.

“Shouldn’t you be guarding your lab?”

Maki laughed blithely.

“It’s locked tight. And I check it every hour or so. Nothing’s gone missing. I’d be able to tell.” 

“So, you’re guarding me instead? Making sure I don’t plan another murder?” Kirumi said.

“Pretty much.” 

“But why? I thought that you didn’t care about the others.” Kirumi pointed out. 

“I’m doing someone a favour. Besides, I have nothing better to do.” Maki shrugged.

“I’m going to clean my lab later.” Kirumi said.

“All right.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“Do you need any assistance?” Maki pressed, the barest hint of awkwardness in her voice.

Kirumi widened her eyes.

“With cleaning my lab?”

“Yes?”

“No.”

Kirumi bit her cheek, hesitating.

“If you’re going to watch me, you might want to bring a book or something. It’ll take a while. I don’t have anything else to do.”

“All right.” Maki said.

Another pause.

“So, what now?” Kirumi ventured.

“Shall we go and find the others? Maybe they’ve found something?” Maki suggested.

Kirumi nodded.

“It’ll be good to regroup. They might’ve found the flashback- “

As if on cue, the monitors pinged and Monokuma appeared on screen. 

“Everyone, please come to the cafeteria! The flashback light has been found!”

Maki and Kirumi shared a look and then wordlessly left the room together.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howzat?
> 
> The story isn't dead, but I'm not going to give a deadline on my next chapter. Just know that I'm working on it and doing my best.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra-long chapter because I love you guys! Thank you for reading/commenting/being awesome!
> 
> And an extra special shout out to Tikhonya for the Russian translation! You're awesome!
> 
> And hooray! I managed to update this in less than 5 months!
> 
> edit: THIS FIC HAS RECEIVED SOME ART!! IT IS AMAZING!
> 
> Credit to Azure Fraust on Amino!
> 
> [Kaito carrying Kokichi!](http://aminoapps.com/p/9f3mb7/)
> 
> [Kokichi showing off in the class trial!!](https://aminoapps.com/c/danganronpa/page/blog/what-if-kokichi-was-the-protagonist/8BX3_RV0smu8zkxoXJGzmpw1mzJprqEE4poHR/)

When Kaito and Kokichi arrived at the courtyard, they were surprised to see Gonta, Ryoma, and Himiko huddled around Tenko on the back lawn.

She was showing them some Neo-Akido moves.

Stepping forward, she grabbed an imaginary opponent, and then hefted them over her shoulder and to the ground in one fell swoop.

Himiko leapt up and tried to copy her, but only succeeded in tripping over herself and slamming head first into the grass.

Kokichi ran towards them, laughing brazenly.

Kaito went as well, wincing heavily.

Himiko sat up and glared stormily at Kokichi.

Kaito paused. He still wasn’t used to her new-found expressiveness.

Tenko helped her to her feet and then glared at Kokichi as well.

He laughed again and smirked at them.

Himiko sighed and quietly thanked to Tenko.

Tenko blushed deeply and reeled backwards, trying to compose herself.

Himiko didn’t mock her and just smiled at her softly. A far cry from her old behaviour.

_She’s really trying hard._ Kaito reflected.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

“Did you two find anything useful?”

“Not really. We discovered Shinguji’s lab, a strange computer room that Iruma is interested in, a few ramshackle rooms with holes in the floor, and a storage room that belongs to Monokuma- it’s filled with tons of miscellaneous boxes filled with weird shit.” Kaito said, omitting the more dangerous object they had found.

“By “weird shit”, Momota-chan means murder weapons.” Kokichi revealed bluntly, giggling loudly.

Gonta winced. Himiko and Tenko exchanged worried looks. Ryoma just shrugged.

Kaito glared lightly at his companion.

Kokichi glowered back at him, daring him to say something.

_Why did he do that? Shouldn’t we have kept the information from them? In case one of them is planning a murder…_ Kaito trailed off inwardly, immediately feeling guilty for suspecting his classmates.

No. As much as he hated it, he _had_ to be slightly wary of them.

Kaito softened his expression and nodded, accepting Kokichi’s decision.

Kokichi winked at him comically and turned back to the others.

“Have you used all of the objects that the Kubs gave us?” Ryoma asked.

“No. We still have the scroll. That’s why we came here…Tojo suggested we might be able to use it on a ninja statue that’s next to the trial grounds.” Kaito said.

“Can I be the one to use the scroll? I want to see if its magic.” Himiko said excitedly.

“Sure.” Kaito said, handing it to her.

He led them to the ninja statue.

Himiko skipped forward and put the scroll in its mouth.

The ground started to rumble.

Several trees fell away rather dramatically, and a small building rose out of the ground. It was a dojo.

“A dojo! Finally!” Tenko screamed joyfully, jumping up and down.

“Finally?” Gonta echoed, squinting at her with abject confusion.

“It means that I have a real place to work out!” Tenko explained loudly.

“Can you please stop yelling?” Ryoma sighed.

“Sorry.” Tenko mumbled, grinning sheepishly.

“Hey, this means that you can show me some proper akido moves!” Himiko piped up.

“Y-yeah.” Tenko stuttered, blushing furiously.

“That’s a great idea Yumeno-chan! I mean- you’re going to need to learn how to defend yourself. Cos’ you’re the weakest person here. That makes you a prime target for the next blackened.” Kokichi mocked her.

Tenko paled and scowled at him.

“Hey, hey. Kokichi is just being…well, Kokichi. Y’know he loves making fun of us. All of us. Actually, I think it’s a great idea. Chabashira, if you trained Yumeno, the two of you could become _closer_.” Kaito said, stepping in-between them.

“I want to be Chabashira’s friend and learn Neo-Akido from her!” Himiko said loudly, beaming at her friend.

“Th-thanks.” Tenko stammered, reddening even further.

“Thank you Momota.” Himiko said, smiling at him.

“You’re no fun Momota-chan.” Kokichi huffed, feigning annoyance.

Kaito laughed.

Tenko took a deep breath, managing to compose herself.

Gonta cleared his throat nervously.

“Can Gonta learn “Neo Akidoo” too? And become Chabashira-san’s friend?”

Tenko frowned and opened her mouth-

“Of course, you can!” Himiko assured him.

Tenko blinked in shock, then smiled woodenly at Gonta.

_That’s fake as fuck. She’s barely tolerating his presence. But if she’s doing it for Yumeno, then who am I to judge._ Kaito thought.

“You’re a degenerate male. B-but I’ll try to be your friend. If Yumeno-san wants it.” She said slowly.

“Then Gonta will do his very best.” Gonta declared, oblivious to her discomfort.

Tenko bit her lip, but brightened up when Himiko cheered and hugged her close.

Ryoma chuckled deeply, enjoying their happiness.

Gonta was overcome and hugged the two girls close.

Tenko flinched, before smiling again.

Kaito pursed his lips and looked at Kokichi, curious at what he thought of the scene, and froze.

Kokichi was staring blankly at the hugging trio.

Kaito immediately recognised the expression from the trial. Kokichi was very worried about something.

“You okay?” Kaito whispered, sidling over to him.

“I’m fine.” Kokichi said, grinning at him vibrantly.

“Kokichi, don’t lie to me.” Kaito said.

“I’m not lying to you. I’m just depressed about _them_.” Kokichi thumbed urgently towards the girls and Gonta.

“Huh?” Kaito frowned.

“It can only end in tears.” Kokichi quipped.

“Ah.” Kaito said softly, feeling stupid. “Can we do anything?”

Kokichi shook his head.

“Can we discuss this later?” Kaito asked.

Kokichi nodded minutely and widened his grin.

Kaito stepped away and waved his hands at the others until he’d gotten their attention.

“Come on everyone! We need to find the flashback light! It must be in Chabashira’s lab!”

“I agree! Stop wasting time Gonta and help us search.” Kokichi said.

“Gonta sorry.” Gonta wailed, releasing the girls.

Himiko huffed, while Tenko seemed relieved.

“It shouldn’t be too hard to find. The building isn’t that big.” Ryoma said, adjusting his hat.

Everyone entered the dojo.

Ryoma was wrong. It was _huge_. Far larger than it appeared on the outside.

Tenko, Gonta, and Himiko ran in and started excitedly looking around.

Ryoma cautiously followed them a moment later.

But Kaito and Kokichi stayed behind, deciding to study the room first.

It was a real dojo; with dummies, numerous platforms, and a lower area filled with even more training equipment.

There was also a giant statue- a giant _dummy_ at the end of the room.

“Want to look around?” Kaito said

“Duh. Let’s check out main area for now. Observe the others.” Kokichi said.

Gonta and Ryoma were busy inspecting the dummies, while Tenko and Himiko were having an avid, albeit quiet, discussion about Neo-akido.

“Momota, come here.” Himiko suddenly whispered, beckoning him over.

Kaito stilled.

He looked at Kokichi, who waved him off, before approaching the two girls.

“What is it?”

“Why are you spending time with Ouma? I mean- I know he helped in the trial…but why do you want to be his friend?” Himiko asked seriously.

“Well…” Kaito trailed off, unsure of how much he should tell them.

Tenko and Himiko both leaned closer, eager to hear his answer.

“I- I guess I just enjoy his company. And I don’t want him to be alone. And I also want to keep an eye on him in case he does anything.” Kaito finished lamely.

“Is he replacing Saihara?” Himiko said blithely, giving him a concerned look.

“W-what? No.” Kaito mumbled, remembering his dear sidekicks’ death.

Himiko scrunched up her eyes, trying to figure out what she had done wrong.

“I meant that- is he replacing Saihara as your sidekick? To help you solve the killing game? Or is he really your friend?” She rambled, making things even more awkward.

Kaito swallowed and unconsciously stepped back.

Himiko stopped talking and chewed her lip, realising just how much she had messed up.

Tenko also clammed up, unable to intervene.

“Yumeno, Momota already explained why he wants to become Ouma’s friend. His reasons are sound. Due to our situation, we need to stick together but we also need to be suspicious of one another. As we decided after the trial.” A kind voice said.

Ryoma walked up to them with his hands in his pockets, giving Himiko a pointed but caring stare.

“R-right.” Himiko squeaked. “Sorry Momota.”

“No need to apologise. I understand your reticence.” Kaito said quickly.

-beat-

“So, Chabashira, if this is your lab, does it resemble the training space you have back home?” Ryoma said.

Tenko blinked, surprised by his question.

“Y-yes. I mean kinda. This dojo is way bigger than the training room at the monastery  [1]  . We- the monks and I- even had to make our own dummies and training equipment.”

“Monastery?” Kaito pressed.

“Oh, didn’t I mention that? Well, I grew up in a monastery with a group- an order of monks. My master was the head monk. He taught me Neo-Akido and how to be a disciplined practitioner of the martial arts.” Tenko explained, almost rambling.

“How did you end up there?” Himiko said, staring at Tenko with wide eyes.

“My…my parents gave me up. They sent me to the monastery for being unruly. Apparently, I had anger issues as a child. They couldn’t take care of me, so they let someone else do it.” Tenko said slowly.

Kaito swallowed.

_Woah. I- I remember, after the trial, Chabashira said that she hadn’t known her parents…_

“That’s awful.” Himiko said. She reached out towards Tenko, hesitating for a moment, before gently touching her right arm.

Tenko smiled sadly at her, managing not to blush.

“It wasn’t all bad. I was quite young, so I don’t remember them. My master was my real father. And the other monks were my uncles. They taught me everything I needed to know, and more. Otherwise, I still attended school and received a general education.”

“Hmmm.” Ryoma intoned, suddenly grimacing.

“Hoshi?” Kaito said.

Ryoma curled his bottom lip.

“Just thinking about something Ouma said after the trial. About our pasts. But it isn’t important.”

He gazed steadily at Tenko.

“What else did they teach you? Aside from Neo-Akido?”

“Lots of things. Mainly life skills. The monks even taught me how to fix the plumbing-” Tenko laughed, “Once, one of them had a stupid accident. He’d brought a radio to the bathroom- “

“Are you guys finished?” Kokichi rudely butted in.

“Huh?” Tenko muttered.

“We _need_ to find the flashback light. We can’t afford to waste time. That includes _you_ as well, Momota-chan.” Kokichi chided them.

Kaito scratched the back of his head.

As much as he hated to admit it, Kokichi was _right_.

“Yeah, sorry Kokichi.”

“You should be. If I wasn’t here to remind you of just how _serious_ our situation is, you wouldn’t get anything done.” Kokichi said grumpily.

“I’d better get going. Sorry to cut things short Chabashira. I’d love to learn more about your past some other time.” Kaito said sincerely.

“I understand.” Tenko stared sullenly at the floor.

Himiko, who was still holding on to her arm, squeezed it.

“I have an idea; I think we should let Momota and Ouma search the lab on their own, while the rest of us do our own thing. If we all searched this room, we’d just get in each other’s way.” Ryoma suggested wryly.

“That’s an _excellent_ idea.” Kaito grinned.

“Let’s do it!” Himiko perked up, giddily throwing her arms up into the air.

“All right.” Tenko said, turning to Kaito. “Just make sure Ouma-san doesn’t break anything.”

“Will do.” He promised.

“Hey Gonta, come here.” Ryoma called out.

The giant man happily sauntered over, giving Kaito and Kokichi free reign of the lab.

Kaito straightened up and started searching.

Kokichi was only a few meters away from him, poking and prodding a dummy. He seemed quite annoyed.

Thankfully, after less than a minute, Kaito made an interesting discovery.

A set of five buttons on a wooden post at the back of the stage.

“Hey Kokichi! Come here!” He shouted.

“What is it?” Kokichi hurried over.

Kaito pointed at the buttons.

“Ohh! Good find! Let’s press them all and see what happens!” Kokichi said gleefully.

“Wait- “

But it was too late.

Kokichi lunged forward and eagerly pressed the first button.

There was a startled gasp behind them.

Kaito and Kokichi both whirled around.

The dummies had moved.

They were now in an offensive stance with their arms raised.

“Cool!” Kokichi said.

He went back to the buttons and pressed the same one.

The dummies stepped back.

He pressed the next button.

The dummies blocked their chests.

Kokichi pressed the third button.

The panels on the walls closed.

Without pause, he pressed the fourth button.

Everyone shrieked as the platform abruptly rose up into the air.

Kokichi hurriedly lowered it.

“Stop messing around!” Tenko yelled angrily, once everything had stopped moving.

“But there’s only _one_ button left!” Kokichi protested.

“This is _my_ lab. Not _yours_. I want- “

Kokichi pressed the last button anyway.

A loud _clunk!_ resounded around the room.

“That came from the lower level!” Kokichi said, then smirked. “Race you to the bottom Momota-chan!”

He located a ladder and hurried down it.

Kaito sighed and went after him, although much more slowly.

“Kokichi?” He called out once he was at the bottom.

It was very dark. He couldn’t see anything-

“Over here!” Kokichi mercifully answered.

He was close by.

Kaito went around the corner, almost tripping once or twice, and found Kokichi scowling at a pile of boards.

“Are you okay?”

“I can’t find it. This is the last possible place it can be!” Kokichi said angrily.

“The flashback light…?”

“Yes, the Flashback light. What else would I be looking for? A fucking elephant?”

Kaito raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry.” Kokichi said, sobering up. “I just…I just want some answers. Even if they are manufactured ones.”

“I understand. Why don’t we tackle this task together? Two heads are better than one.” Kaito offered.

Kokichi nodded.

It was the storage room all over again, except instead of boxes filled with random crap, it was piles of random crap.

_At least there isn’t too much of it._ Kaito thought as he pushed aside some hurdles and blindly searched behind them.

Touching something- a box, he grabbed it and yanked it towards him, only to fall backwards in shock when he saw it was a familiar red chest.

“Well done Momota-chan!” Kokichi said, hurrying over.

He yanked the chest open and, snickering in triumph, grabbed the flashback light and hoisted it up into the air.

Kaito eyed it warily.

Kokichi noticed his apprehension and nodded sombrely at him.

“We need it Momota-chan. At least _this_ one.”

“I know.”

They shared an awkward glance.

Kaito looked away first.

“Let’s get everyone together.” Kokichi suggested softly.

“The gym?”

“The gym.”

* * *

Fifteen minutes later.

Kaito watched as everyone traipsed into the gym. Next to him, Kokichi was busy studying the new flashback light, turning it over and over in his hands, ignoring everyone else.

Most of his classmates regarded the light with either fear or apprehension, or a mix of a two.

Only Korekiyo, Kirumi, Ryoma, and Maki kept their cool.

Kaito sucked in a deep breath.

“Well…is everyone ready?”

“Gonta is ready!” Gonta declared loudly.

“So am I!” Himiko said.

“Can we please get the fuck on with it?” Miu snapped furiously.

“I agree with Iruma-chan. Let’s fucking do this!” Kokichi shouted.

“F-fine. I-I just want Yumeno-san to be all right.” Tenko said.

“Chabashira, I’ll be fine. You don’t need to baby me.” Himiko comforted her.

Tenko hesitated, then nodded.

“Press the button Ouma.” Himiko demanded.

Kokichi grinned and pointed the flashback light at the group.

“Wait a moment.” Kaito beckoned, feeling worried.

“Momota-chan?” Kokichi said, freezing completely.

“Oh. Umm, are we _sure_ that we want the new memories?” Kaito said slowly, supressing a smile. He had a feeling that Kokichi wouldn’t have stopped for anyone else.

“Everything will be all right.” Kokichi jeered, sounding overtly sarcastic.

“Quit it Kokichi.”

“Ohhh, Momota-chan is such a baby- “

“Can you two please stop arguing!” Tsumugi chastised them. Her face was very red.

“Please. It’s getting very annoying.” Korekiyo backed her up.

“I agree.” Maki said quietly.

“You’re making me even more anxious.” Kiibo said.

“Get a room you two.” Miu jeered.

“That’s a good idea Iruma-chan!” Kokichi said.

“Please Kokichi. Not now.” Kaito covered his mouth with a hand, trying desperately not to laugh.

“Are you not interested in me Momota-chan?”

“No.”

“Not even a little bit?”

“No. Look- you can use the flashback light now. I don’t feel nervous anymore.”

_Thanks to you._

“Well, now you’ve made _me_ nervous Momota-chan. I don’t want the new memories. They could be dangerous- “

“Ouma, get on with it!” Several people yelled.

“Jeez. No need to scream at me. I’ll “get” on with it.” Kokichi said defensively, pointing the flashback light at them again.

“Everyone, prepare to be traumatised…even more!”

He pressed the button.

Kaito flinched.

Everything went white.

He _remembered_.

* * *

\- _He was running down an alley, trying to get away from a large angry mob._

_“Traitor! Murderer!” They screamed, baying for his blood._

_He dipped into one alley and then another, twisting and turning until he’d almost fainted from exhaustion._

_After a while, he couldn’t go on any further and collapsing against a wall._

_Thankfully, he seemed to have lost his pursuers._

_“The Ultimate Hunt…they’re too powerful. I need to hide…disappear. I can’t go back to my grandparents. If I do, I’ll just be putting them in danger.” He decided._

_“I need to **erase** who I am. My talent and my memories. It’s time to say goodbye to Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars!” _

_The scene changed._

_He was in a laboratory, strapped to a cold, metal, seat, surrounded by wires and beeping monitors._

_Despite this, he wasn’t panicking. Instead, he felt…serene. Calm._

_Soon, everything would be all right._

_He would be safe. And more importantly, they would be safe. _

_Everything went dark-_

* * *

Kaito returned to the present, slowly blinking through what he realised was tears.

Cursing, he dried his eyes and took a shuddering breath.

Then he noticed something odd.

The room was quiet. Too quiet.

Looking up, he winced when he saw how _lost_ his classmates looked. Even Maki was slightly pale.

Only one of them was unperturbed.

“That was…interesting.” Kokichi said calmly, before bursting into laughter.

_Of course. How else would he react?_ Kaito thought. _Unless he’s hiding his emotions again…_

“Everyone, stop being so pathetic and pull yourselves together. That was _nothing._ ” Kokichi said harshly.

“It wasn’t nothing!” Tenko retorted. “It was _horrible_!”

“Gonta can’t believe it. Gonta left family.” Gonta said.

“Those memories…it’s all a joke. One. Big. Joke.” Kokichi snarked, but Kaito caught an edge of _something_ to his voice. Almost like desperation.

_Is Kokichi trying to give us advice?_

“You’re wrong. It’s our past. So, it _is_ important.” Himiko said defensively.

“Uhhh, earth to Yumeno-chan, _Monokuma_ is giving us these flashback lights.” Kokichi explained flippantly.

“B-but maybe he wants to restore our memories so he can mess with us.” Tsumugi mumbled. “I-I mean…I don’t understand anything. Why are we here? Why _us_?”

“It’s going to be all right, Shirogane-san. We’ll find a way to beat Monokuma and we’ll get out of here.” Kiibo consoled her.

Tsumugi smiled at him.

Kokichi rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Seriously, you guys are so _pathetic_. This is a freaking killing game. Stop being so disgustingly trusting.”

“If we don’t trust one another, we’ll never get out of here.” Ryoma said, staring him down.

“Huh.” Kokichi muttered.

“I’m not disparaging you Ouma. Far from it. We do need to be more serious about this, but we also need to work together. At least to some extent.” Ryoma said.

“That’s nice and all. But I’m not working with Kiibo, because he isn’t human. For all we know, he could be a glorified security camera that’s directly controlled by Monokuma.” Kokichi said, scowling at Kiibo.

The robot started to tremble.

“Leave him alone.” Miu came to his defence.

Kiibo smiled at her.

“Shut up skank.” Kokichi responded.

“Ouma-kun. Stop it. You’re just stirring up trouble for no reason.” Kirumi said.

“Or what? You’ll try to kill me? Just like you attacked Saihara-chan?”

Kirumi gritted her teeth.

Everyone paled and stepped away from her. Except one person.

“Tojo isn’t going to hurt us. She understands that she’s failed.” Maki stated.

Kirumi blinked and stared at her in abject shock. Kaito found himself doing the same.

“Nishishi. Do you have a crush on her Harumaki?” Kokichi said, chuckling and putting his hands behind his head.

“No. I just understand the position she’s in.” Maki said without skipping a beat.

“Oh?”

“Because Tojo failed…she has a chance to take stock and realise that what she did was wrong, and change her ways accordingly.” Maki explained.

Kaito shut his eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

He trusted Maki, but he hated Kirumi.

_If Harumaki can move on and become a better person, then so can Tojo. I have to stick up for her-for them._

“I agree. I’m not saying that we should all give her a chance, but we- we shouldn’t shun her.”

Several people gasped while others chuckled nervously.

“Obviously, we still need to keep an eye on her. I think it’s best if we let Harumaki do it.”

“Wait? You’re being _serious_?” Miu said incredulously.

“I am.”

“Are you sure Momota-kun?” Kiibo asked, completely shocked.

Kaito nodded confidently.

“Harumaki can keep her in line. She’s…well, she’s on an _equal_ footing to Tojo. Let’s keep it at that.”

Maki jerked her head and frowned at him.

Kaito grinned listlessly.

Her lips curled ever so slightly upwards, before she shook her head, becoming serious once more.

“Well, if you’re sure, then I’m sure.” Ryoma said, shrugging. “But I still don’t trust her, so I’m staying away from her. I suggest everyone else does the same. Aside from Harukawa.”

“That’s obvious.” Himiko muttered, scowling at Kirumi. “She got Angie…and Saihara killed.”

“Yumeno-san…” Tenko trailed off. “Remember what Yonaga-san said, about Atua. She-she wanted us to be strong!”

“Y-yeah!” Himiko managed a small smile.

Kaito raised his head. He felt inspired by her.

Stepping forward, he glared passionately at his classmates.

“We ALL need to do our best! We can’t afford to give up now! We’re going to defeat Monokuma!”

The room was silent for a few moments and then everyone started to cheer.

Kaito grinned uneasily at them while Ouma rolled his eyes and huffed.

_I didn’t mean to get so zealous. Am I playing right into Monokuma’s hands?_

“Kukuku. Momota-kun has done so much for us. He’s almost our leader.” Korekiyo said.

“We would be lost without him.” Ryoma acknowledged.

“I would’ve given up a long time ago if it wasn’t for Momota-kun! My inner voice agrees!” Kiibo thumped his chest.

“I-I’m not…” Kaito squeaked.

“Yes, you are Momota-chan. You’re even more of a Supreme Leader than _I_ am. Everyone is listening to you. They really _depend_ on you.” Kokichi said, the barest hint of _caution_ in his voice.

Kaito quickly pulled himself together and laughed cheerfully, pretending it was nothing.

“I’m not a leader. I just want to uncover the truth of this killing game.”

“We all do. And I have a feeling that we’ll have to deal with the next motive soon.” Maki said.

Kaito sobered up.

“I don’t think Monokuma is going to give it to us today.” Maki stroked her chin. “I think it’ll be tomorrow. He’ll try to catch us off guard.”

“So, what should we do now?” Tsumugi asked timidly.

An annoying laugh echoed throughout the room.

“Maybe you guys should have an orgy?” Monokuma suggested, appearing in the centre of the room.

“That’s a great idea!” Kokichi yelled.

“What do you want Monokuma?” Ryoma said.

“I’m here to give you the next motive!”

* * *

[1]  Yes, I know she actually lived in a temple with a group of priests, but I personally prefer Monk/monastery. Almost the same thing and I find a group of warrior monks more interesting to write than a group of warrior priests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re all going to hate me next chapter. Just stating that now.
> 
> Hope you're all doing well! Sending hugs!


End file.
